


Between You and I

by cyncyn1110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dean/Sam - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Occasional Bottom Dean don't be mad, Omega Sam, Omega shaming, Top Dean/ Bottom Sam, Unrelated Winchesters, heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam meet at a music festival and are instantly drawn to each other. After a great weekend spent together there are more than just memories tying them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at an A/B/O. In this fic all females can get pregnant but only Omaga males can get pregnant. Omegas are rare and some people hold antiquated views on their role in society. Hope it's not too bad. Please give me feedback as I post chapters! Thank You :)

"So he called and asked if you were using the tickets? Two weeks after you caught him cheating?! I told you he was was a dick Sam. You didn't listen. I could smell the Beta assholeness when he walked in my parents café a year ago."

Sam looked over from the passenger seat at Gabriel who was behind the wheel. "Right, because you listened when I told you that Omega chick at the bar last week was actually a dude. And not all Betas are assholes."

"Hey! We agreed to never speak of that! And she was convincing! She must have been taking pills or something to cover up her scent." Gabe visibly shivered and Sam couldn't help but laugh at him. 

"Doesn't matter, he and I are done. And I'm single....again."

"Aww c'mon Sam, don't get down, you'll find someone. You're a hot guy with an awesome ass personality. If I were gay or bi I'd totally go for you." 

"Gabe if you were gay or bi you'd go for anything with a pulse."

"Not true! I have standards!" They were stopped at a red light and Gabe looked around to try to prove his point. "See that girl over there? I would never go there." 

Sam looked over to the woman Gabe was pointing at. "Dude she's like a hundred! "

"Yeah, and I would never go for her!" He replied cheerily. "Look, Brady didn't deserve you anyway. You were way too good for him."

"You do realize you're telling an Omega that he's too good for a Beta right?" Sam said with a huff.

"Sam I don't buy into that bullshit about Omegas being thrilled to be chosen by an Alpha or a Beta. That's stupid. They should be thrilled that an Omega is even looking twice at them. And fuck your parents for feeding you that crap since you were a kid. Omegas are rare and precious. To find one is like hitting the lotto.... Ugh! Ok no we're going to this festival and the next three days is just you having fun with good music and hopefully you also getting laid. No Alpha/Beta/Omega talk just fun music and debauchery for the next three days." Gabe turned the music up and rolled their windows down sending Sam's long hair flying around his face. 

"Ok deal, debauchery bound!" Sam yelled over the music. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dean guided the long black Impala carefully over the dirt road making sure to steer clear of any potholes. He had pulled off the highway fifteen minutes ago and had yet to see another car. He was beginning to wonder if he had missed a turn somewhere when he saw the trees lining the path open up and saw what he was looking for. Cars were parked in a massive clearing and there were people everywhere unloading tents and coolers. Some were even dragging small grills behind them. This is gonna be good, he thought to himself. He parked far away from any other cars next to some trees lining the makeshift parking lot. It was almost like nature had made a special spot for his baby. Once the sun set she would be almost invisible. 

He locked her up and followed the throng of people into the woods. He knew his best friend Cas was taking tickets but couldn't figure out the point. How did they keep people from just walking in through the woods? His questioned was answered after a 10 minute walk when he began to see a massive chain link fence woven through the trees. If someone was daring enough to climb it the probably deserved to enjoy the festival for free.

As Dean neared what appeared to be the entrance he picked up the familiar scent of crisp lemons. He looked around and found Castiel placing plastic bracelets on concert goers in exchange for their tickets. He stood in line to wait his turn and watched as Cas did his job with a look of concentration that only he could achieve. 

"Hey sweet thing, I got another place you can wrap that piece of plastic around!" Dean cat called. Cas looked up in shock and burst into laughter when he saw his best friend approaching. 

"I'll have you know that I've already been invited to a few "tent parties" so you'll have up your game. I never thought I'd see the day that someone could be more crude than you."

"Aww Cas I love it when you compliment me." Dean dropped his hand once it had the wrist band in place and turned to observe the people making their way towards them to get in the gates. "So who's playing this thing anyway. Is it some granola fest? Shit its not Dave Mathews is it? I swear Cas I'll leave you here all weekend and comeback for you Monday."

"Relax Dean. No Dave Mathews. It's more country than granola. And before you open your mouth it's bands you'll like once you give them a chance."

"Wait, country? How am I supposed to get laid? I'll probably get killed if I even give another guy a sideways glance!"

"Don't be an idiot. People who come to these things are cool. Not everyone who listens to country is a right wing nut. Especially the people who like these artists. Just be you're usual charming self and you'll be fine."

Dean snorted and continued watching the crowd letting people's scents wash over him in waves. He noticed a group of guys making their way to the gate and zeroed in on what seemed to be their leader. He was a little shorter that Dean with blonde hair laying messily about his head. As they approached Dean saw the guy eyeing him as well so he broke out the smile that often got him a slice of pie on the house. It was returned with a wink and as the group exchanged their tickets for wristbands Dean took advantage to make small talk. 

"So who you guys here to see?" It was obvious he was addressing everyone but never took his eyes from the blonde beta who smelled like maple syrup. 

"Sam Hunt" one of them replied. Which one he couldn't tell they all looked similar. Only the blonde stood out.

"Me too. Maybe I'll see you guys around in there." He could see Cas in the corner of his eye shaking his head. 

As the group of guys walked in after promising to meet upCas let him have it. "Really Dean? Do you even know who Sam Hunt is?"

"Nope!" Dean said brightly. "Who is he?" Cas rolled his eyes in aggravation. "What?" I only have to pretend for as long as it takes me to get a tent invite. S'not like I could take his sweet scent for more than a few songs anyway." 

"So what's the point?" 

"Cassie do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you again?" 

"Shut up Dean! We were 17 and you will never let me forget it!" Dean was doubled over in laughter so Cas was only able to hold his scowl for a few seconds before he was laughing right along with his best friend. "Get your ass inside, I'll find you later on." 

Just as Dean was turning to walk through the gates he caught a scent that stopped him in his tracks. The laughter died in his throat and he closed his eyes trying to focus on that one scent. It smelled like the forest after rain. Clean and crisp but it smelled like home at same time. Which was strange considering the closest thing Dean could consider home was parked 10 minutes away.

When Dean opened his eyes he caught Castiel watching him with wide eyes. "You ok?"

Dean cleared his throat and shrugged it off. "Yeah, what are you talking about?" He avoided Cas' squinty eyed stare by looking around at the people approaching. That was he caught sight of what his senses picked up. 

He was tall, really tall. His chestnut hair was long and fucking gorgeous. Guys shouldn't have hair like that! He was wearing a plaid button up shirt that clung to all the right places with a pair of faded jeans that did the same. As he got closer his scent washed over Dean in waves. Something bothered Dean about the way he kept his eyes down. All he wanted was to get a good look at his face. As if on cue light green eyes met his and held them. 

Fuck. Dean was as good as gone. The shy smile that was sent his way nearly brought him to his knees. He tried to compose himself as they approached Castiel for a wrist band.

When Dean glanced at his friend he caught a knowing smile that made him want to punch Cas in the arm for catching his little episode. 

He watched as Cas explained the rules and what would get you kicked out. Along with where the designated tent areas were located. Fuck he had to say something but he was dumbstruck! What he hell was wrong with him. 

"Oh and this is Dean, he's one of my really good friends and he's super handy so if you have trouble with your tent or anything you can find him and he'll help you with whatever you need." Thank God for Cas! 

"Um, yeah anything you need." He reached his hand out and the second tall and gorgeous grabbed his hand he felt a shot of electricity shoot through his arm. He was acting like a teenage girl who read too many fairy tales. 

"I-I'm Sam." He stammered. Dean smiled because by the look on his face he felt it to. Their eyes stayed locked before a cough broke the moment. "Oh uh this is my friend Gabriel."

"Hi Gabriel.... Nice to meet you." Dean never let go of Sam's hand much less bothered to move his eyes to take in his friend.

"Well looks like you've got a friend for the weekend after all Sam." That finally made Dean look at the guy standing beside Sam. 

"Sorry man" Dean said with a small laugh. He finally shook Gabriel's hand then stood back to watch Sam some more. His arms hanging at his sides felt wrong. They should be wrapped around this beautiful Omega. 

Whoa, he really needed to get a hold of himself. What the hell was going on with him?

"Well we're gonna go ahead inside. Maybe you guys can catch up with us later?" Gabe was watching Sam the same way that Cas was watching Dean. 

"Yeah!" Dean answered all to eagerly. "Maybe I can buy you a..... You guys a drink." Fuck, he couldn't get the smile off of his face. He turned to his forgotten friend. "There is alcohol here right, Cas?"

Cas couldn't help but chuckle at Deans wide eyes "Yeah Dean there's beer for sale." 

"Ok great! We'll meet up soon."

He watched them disappear into the crowd stalling so he wouldn't have to see the amused look that was surely gracing his friends face.


	2. See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love!!! You guys make my week :)

Sam couldn't stop looking around and looking for Dean. As pathetic as it was he was really hoping Dean really wanted to meet up with them. 

What the hell had that been? He had caught the Alphas scent right away. It was a mixture of leather and soap and he was so drawn to it. He had to keep his head down so he could focus on not stopping to breath it in. When he finally looked up to meet the most intense green eyes that were watching him, his stomach felt like he was on the downside of a roller coaster ride. 

His hair was a darker shade of blonde and just long enough to run his fingers through. God and his lips. Those lips were full and.. and just kissable. He was easily the most attractive person Sam had ever met. His body looked sturdy and hard in all the right places. All Sam wanted to do was run his hands all over him, learning each dip and curve.

"Sam! You deaf dude?" He looked up to find Gabe staring at him with a highly annoyed look on his face. 

"Shit, sorry." Sam stepped forward and grabbed the poles for the tent they were trying to pitch. 

"Ha, you're thinking about ole green eyes, weren't you!" 

"What? No! Yes! Fuck, you think he'll really come around?" 

"Jesus Sam, keep up the puppy look and he'll propose." 

"Shut up! I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I have tunnel vision."

"You know that's how it's supposed to be when you find your mate. Like all encompassing and stuff. 

"Dude that's just a fairytale, designed to make Omegas feel worthy."

"Who told you that? Your parents?" Sam looked down knowing he had just set off a lecture. "That's complete bullshit! You know that when my little sister presented as an omega my dad got on his knees and thanked God for the honor? All the nurses in the hospital stopped by to see the omega baby. Don't you think it's a miracle that only Omega males can be pregnant? Not an Alpha male, not a Beta male, only Omega. That crap about omegas being a danger to society is outdated! Your parents have a 1920's mentality and don't get me started on your brother."

Gabe hated Sam's younger brother Adam as much as he hated Sam's parents. He knew first hand how Sam was treated in a family of Alphas and Betas. When Sam had presented as an Omega when they were both 13 Gabe saw the bruises on Sam's body when they changed in the locker room for gym. John and Mary had quickly placed Sam on suppressants to keep his heat controlled and so he wouldn't get pregnant. Instead of the intense heat that other omegas experienced Sam had a very mild version of it. He could still function and he wouldn't cause Alphas to be drawn to him. This, according to John and Mary would keep Sam from tempting Alphas like a whore would. Sam was the first Omega in a long line of Alphas and Beta's and in their opinion a stain on the family tree. When Sam's younger brother Adam presented as an Alpha he decided that Sam belonged to him. Tried to claim him but Sam fought him off. When their parents found out they beat Sam for tempting Adam and chastised Adam for lowering his standards. This didn't stop Adam from trying and Sam had to place a lock on his bedroom door in order the keep Adam from sneaking into his room at night.

"Listen to me Sam, you're out of here very soon. You're gonna go off to college and you'll see how the real world treats Omegas and how fucked up your parents are. "

Sam knew Gabriel was right. He had experienced the way Gabriel's younger sister was loved when he spent time at their home but years of conditioning from his parents had left him with a low self worth. He prayed his best friend was right. That he would stop thinking of himself as something as a second class citizen not worthy of someone to love him. 

"Thanks Gabe, thanks for being here for me all the time."

"Dude, I'll always be here for you, c'mon lets get this tent set up before we have to sleep in the car." He threw Sam the instructions and they began assembling it together. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dean walked around the tent area trying to look casual and not as if he was looking for Sam. The area was gorgeous with large trees acting as shade for small clearings where people were making their camp for the weekend. There was enough space that no one was crowded. He wandered around for a bit when he caught a familiar smell just not the one he was looking for. He crept around the trees so he wouldn't be spotted until the maple syrup scent was not noticeable and continued to wander around the camps.

Where the hell was his guy?

Dean stopped in his tracks. His guy. Never in all of his years of of dating and hooking up had he ever called someone his. And he started early!

"What the hell is wrong with you Winchester?" He said to himself. 

"Dean?" he heard someone call. He turned and saw Sam standing near a collapsing tent. As he approached he caught that crispness that fit so well into their surroundings. "You ok?"

"Me? Yeah? Why?"

"Oh, you were standing there looking freaked for a second."

"Freaked? Oh yeah I couldn't remember if I locked my car for a second. Pretty sure I did though." They stared at each other for a second before Dean continued. "Uh so where's your friend?" 

"Gabe went to go grab some beers. Is your tent around here?" Dean didn't miss the hopeful look on Sam's face and fuck if it didn't excite him. 

"No, no tent for me. I'm sleeping in my car. Unless your friend finds another tent then I'll have to keep you company." The way Sam smiled then ducked his head so his hair would hide his reddening cheeks made Deans chest tighten. 

Jesus this kid was gonna be the death of him. "Alright, how bout I help you out here then we go check out the layout together?"

Sam gave him the brightest smile and nodded his head. He handed Dean the instructions letting his hand touch Deans bringing on that electric sensation again that he nor Dean acknowledged although they knew they both felt it.


	3. Dibs

The tent was finally set up and Gabriel had yet to return. Sam suspected his best friend was hoping Sam would have it worked out before he actually had to help. 

He and Dean were making the rounds and scoping out where all the stages and concession stands were. They were walking close and every time their shoulders touched they looked at each other then quickly looked away. Sam couldn't stop behaving like he was an third grader with a crush but luckily it hadn't chased Dean away yet. 

Dean suddenly got really interested in getting a beer and asked Sam to stay put so he could get in line. 

He watched Dean walk away appreciating the way his jeans hugged his ass just right and although he was wearing an over shirt his muscles rippled back and forth as he walked. 

Sam was so mesmerized that he failed to notice a too sweet scent in the air.

"Sam?" Fuck, it hit him all of a sudden. He looked over to his left to see Brady making his way closer. "You really did use the tickets, I thought you were just being an ass about us splitting up." 

Sam could not believe this guy. "Brady, you cheated on me. I'm not being an ass, I'm responding to you being an ass." His tone was cutting but Brady just smiled sweetly.

"Look, it was just a slip up. Everyone has them. There's no reason we can't just stay in each others lives. I mean we weren't that serious." With the last sentence he reached out to touch Sam's hair but failed when Sam moved away. 

"Don't fucking touch me. We dated for a year, I thought exclusively, how much more serious do you need? You know what? Doesn't matter we're done, leave me alone."

"Oh c'mon come by my tent later.... We can talk about it.... And maybe do some other stuff too."

Sam was speechless. Luckily he didn't need a comeback at all. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dean saw the blonde stack of pancakes standing over to the left with his group of friends. They seemed to be moving from stand to stand checking out the food. Crap. It looked like they were moving in the opposite direction and he didn't want to spook Sam by rushing him along. If he went to get beer that would give the group time to move on, plus he and Sam would have beer to walk around with. It was a win win. He quickly excused himself and went to stand in line. 

He was watching his beer be pulled from the tap of the pop-up bar when he sensed anger coming from where he left Sam standing. It felt like a lightning storm was crackling near. It smelled like rain was getting ready to pour down but the skies were clear.

He grabbed the beers and turned to make his way to Sam but he saw him talking to the exact person Dean himself was trying to avoid. 

Damn it! He was obviously upsetting, no correction, pissing Sam off. 

As Dean neared, neither of them noticed him. He was able to catch what exactly the problem was. Of fucking course Dean would flirt with the one guy that could ruin things for him with Sam. 

"Hey Sammy what's the problem?" He made sure that his shoulder touched Sam leaving no mistake about who he was with. The look on blondies face was priceless. 

"Dean. No,no problem." As soon as Sam spoke his name Dean could feel his anger begin to ebb away. "You ready to keep moving?"

"Yeah let's go." He handed Sam his beer and they began to move along.

"Hey!" The blonde called. They both turned but his attention was all on Dean. "Will I see you at Sam Hunt like you promised earlier?"

That little shit. Dean could sense insecurity begin to roll off of Sam. "Sam are we gonna watch Sam Hunt?"

Sam's eyes lit up when he realized what Dean was doing. "Yeah, I love Sam Hunt."

"Looks like I'll be there and with the hottest guy here. Let's go Sam." He guided Sam away by placing his hand on the small of his back. 

He could feel satisfaction and nervousness from Sam. How in the hell was this possible. His whole life he Dean could pick up small things from the people around him. Each person had a distinct smell plus it was easy to discern Alphas, Betas and Omegas. This was normal, everyone could do this, it was in their DNA. But to this extreme was unheard of. He had never known anyone to experience this. 

He thought this over as they walked around with his hand placed on Sam's back. When he moved his hand to gesture at something he felt the charge between he and Sam lessen and Sam's disappointment follow. He himself was uncomfortable being so close but having no contact. When he casually laced his hand with Sam's his whole body began to hum with electricity and it was as if he was on a high. 

Dean didn't know what this meant but he knew he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm not doing too bad or breaking any rules. I'm an A/B/O verse rookie and I've taken some liberties. Please don't hate me! Thank you for the love!


	4. Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positivity :)

What the hell was happening to him? Sam was walking around with a smile on his face that he simply could not remove. 

Under normal circumstances his run in with Brady would have left him feeling depressed and angry but the second Dean was at his side he felt protectiveness coming from the Alpha. All he wanted to do was stick his nose in the crook of Deans neck and inhale. But that was reserved for mates. He had only met Dean a few hours ago and really knew nothing about him. 

Just the thought made his face feel hot. When Dean lead him away with a hand on the small of his back Sam could feel that touch everywhere. 

They walked from stand to stand with Dean holding his hand. When ever he let Sam's hand go he'd touch him somewhere else. His shoulder, his arm or his waist, heat radiating from the point of contact each time. 

"Ok so tell me something about yourself Dean. What do you do for a living?Who are your parents? Anything." They were sitting side by side at one of the picnic tables set up at the makeshift food court. Dean eating a burrito and judging Sam's veggie wrap. 

" Well I've been working in kitchens since I was really young. My mom passed away when I was four. My dad was in the military so we moved around a lot and it was always easy to find a job in the food industry. I learned a lot that way and really took an interest in food. After my dad died in a car wreck when I was 16, I moved in with his best friend and really my surrogate father for a while. He lives in Souix Falls, I worked in his salvage yard as a mechanic but being still is just not in my DNA. I left when I was 18 and I kind of just travel around. Been doing that for 5 years now. I'll stop and pick up work wherever I can and then when I get bored I move on. I get to work with a lot of great people and bring my own ideas to a lot of places." Dean looked down suddenly and chuckled. "That's the most I've ever told anyone about myself."

Sam squeezed Deans arm. "I'm sorry, you've been through a lot."

"You know Bobby, that's the surrogate dad, he was kind of more like the real thing than my dad was. Even when I was really young my dad was kind of a hard ass. I always just fell in line and made as little waves as possible. Being with Bobby is the closest thing to home I've ever had. I count myself lucky."

"Have you ever thought about opening you own restaurant? Maybe picking one place to settle in?" Sam did his best to keep his hope in check.

"I guess I just haven't been ready for that. Maybe someday though." 

Sam smiled and nodded his head. He had no right to ask for anything else from this stranger. But his heart did break a little. 

"So what about you? What's your story?" 

"Uh, no story really. I'm from Lawrence. Just about an hour away from here. It's a small town if you've never been. I'm getting ready to start college.."

"Please tell me you're not underage" Dean interrupted.

Sam laughed "Relax I'm 19. I've got a full ride to Stanford and as soon as the month is over I'll be heading out to California."

Dean waited in silence for Sam to continue. "That's it? You know my whole life story! C'mon tell me about your family, they must be proud as hell of you."

Sam gave off a wave uncomfortableness and Dean was about to apologize for prying when Sam began to speak. 

"Well my family is very traditional and since I'm an Omega they don't really let me make big decisions and I knew they wouldn't let me go to a local college much less go away to college so they don't know that I've been accepted." 

"That's not traditional that's archaic! Do you have any siblings? How do they deal with this."

"Oh well my brother Adam is an Alpha so he's ok. Well besides the fact that he thinks he owns me. My family doesn't really have a positive view on Omegas." He was looking down avoiding Deans eyes for fear of seeing the familiar glare of disgust he got from his parents. 

"Wow your brother sounds like a dick." Sam looked up to see a scowl on Deans face. "I take it your the only Omega in your family?" His anger was filling the space between them and Sam could have sworn he felt a little possessiveness mixed in.

"Yeah, I come from a long line of Alphas and Beta's so they weren't too pleased when I presented. I'm kind of the black sheep." The small laugh he gave did nothing to hide how he really felt about the way he was treated. 

"Well I think your family is ridiculous. Anyone who can't see how amazing you are is obviously delusional......And I probably sound like I've been watching too much Oprah." Dean covered his face with his hands. "Ok so now that I've managed to make things as awkward as possible for us. What do you wanna do next? We can go watch that Sam Hunt guy."

"Well he won't be playing until tomorrow night. Tonight is Chris Jansen and Cam so we can watch them.... I mean if you wanna hang out." Sam looked around again trying to avoid eye contact. 

He felt a light touch brush his cheek and realized Dean was tucking his hair out of his face. "Hey, if you're ok with it you're mine for the weekend. I don't know when you were planning on leaving but I'm keeping you until at least Monday morning if you'll let me. You can be my country music tour guide. I'll reward you handsomely." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam couldn't help but crack up. 

"Ok, deal but I have to warn you I can be expensive." Sam bit his lip and peered at Dean from beneath his eyelashes. 

"Fuck baby boy I'm willing to pay whatever price." The nickname caught Sam off guard but he liked it and the way Deans voice was all gravel made Sam's jeans feel tighter. 

He turned to face Dean and slowly leaned forward giving Dean the chance to move if he wanted to. The first kiss was more Sam brushing his lips across Deans. It was fucking electric. He gasped at the sensation and Dean took advantage by sliding his tongue against Sam's. The slight moan that Sam let out was a complete accident but apparently Dean liked it because he deepened the kiss and let out a few involuntary noises himself. 

Sam's entire body lit up. The people moving around them faded away leaving only Dean and himself. Sam shifted a little closer and Dean helped him the rest of the way by wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in. 

Deans lips were soft and plush and his tongue was far more talented than Sam had ever experienced. His scent was driving Sam mad. It wasn't just leather and soap with a hint of whiskey, it was comfort, security and arousal. 

The arousal is what Sam really wanted to explore at the moment. He could feel the hand Dean had wrapped around his waist slip under the hem of his shirt. Skin on skin was good and he couldn't help but arch into the touch. 

His own hands were doing their own wandering. They started on Deans shoulders but quickly found their way to his chest. He left one there and the other was skimming along the worn fabric of Dean's jeans. As he dipped a finger beneath the waist band Dean nipped his bottom lip with his teeth then soothed it with his tongue making Sam whimper. Fucking whimper. 

Sam pulled back and Dean groaned at the loss. "Jesus Sammy you're gonna kill me. That was just fucking...... wow."

Sam chuckled and leaned his forehead against Deans taking in the way there was only a thin ring of green surrounding his blown out pupils. Those eyes were staring right back at him. "Shit you're eyes changed color, they're a little more hazel now. You're fucking gorgeous you know that?"

Before Sam could respond a sharp whistle got their attention. "Damn boys you oughtta start charging for that show. I'm gonna be walkin around with some serious wood." They both looked up to find Gabriel and Castiel walking their way. 

"Shut up Gabe. Where've you been? You were supposed to help me with the tent." 

"I ran into Cas here and he was kind enough to show me around. You probably had plenty of help anyway. I'm sure the tent is nice and erected."

Dean chuckled but quickly quieted down when Sam shot him a look. "What? It was funny." Sam shook his head but couldn't help but smile. 

"So Cas here is gonna show me around some more. I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah, we're gonna catch the shows tonight." He couldn't help but sneak a glance at Dean to make sure that his use of "we" was ok. Dean didn't seem to be bothered if the way he kept rubbing Sam's thigh was any indication. 

"Ok awesome. Don't wait up."

As they watched the unlikely duo retreat Sam caught Dean shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Poor guy doesn't even realize he's already on Cas' hook."

"Oh no, Gabe's not gay."

"Ha, he doesn't have to be. That's part of Castiels charm. Poor guys don't realize it until it's too late and they are hooked. He's awkward sometimes but don't let that fool you. Those blue eyes can draw more flies than honey." 

"Have those blue eyes worked on you?" There was a smile on Sam's face but he was more curious than he had a right to be. 

"Nope, can't say they have. Cas is more like the little brother I never had. What about you? You been pining after Gabe?"

Sam laughed out loud and shook his head. "No that's just weird."

"Sam at the risk of sounding like a chick flick, I've never connected with someone like this. Is this normal for you?"

"No, I've only really dated one person and it wasn't even a fraction of what it's like..... with you." Sam was quickly turning a deep shade of red.

Dean leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on Sam's forehead. "You're not the only one. Whatever this is its intense. Good intense. Let's go walk around some more before we go find a spot for the show." He stood and held his hand and Sam took it without hesitation.


	5. Speakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if you don't know I'm kind of a music nerd. Chapters are titles of songs that work with my frame of mind. I know nerd.

"Ok that was pretty awesome." They were following the crowd that was leaving the makeshift performance area and Dean had his arm around Sam's waist. 

"See I told you! And they even covered some classic rock." 

They spent the entire show absorbed in each other with Dean holding Sam from behind which was a funny sight because Sam was taller than Dean but he didn't care. 

"So, um do you want to come out to my car? I have some really good whiskey or if you're tired I can walk you to your tent."

"No, I'll go with you. I'll try whiskey. It's getting kind of cool so it'll help with the chill."

"I can help with that too." He gave Sam his best leer and couldn't help but laugh at the way Sam's face colored. "C'mon I'll lead the way." He took Sam's hand and began to lead him through the trees away from the crowds and towards where he had left the impala. 

The truth was Dean was more nervous than he was letting on. He had barely been able to keep himself from dragging Sam off to a quiet spot while they were watching the show and he wasn't sure he could keep himself in check when they were alone. Dean was never shy about sex or letting his partners know that was all he wanted from them. No strings no morning after. With Sam it was different. He didn't want Sam to feel rushed or used. Dean wasn't sure how to handle this. He couldn't stick around for longer than the weekend. He had already taken a gig as a chef in Key West for the next three months. The truth was he was only in Kansas to see Cas before heading south but his plans had quickly changed. He wanted to spend as much time with Sam as possible. 

This was a foreign feeling to him. It was unsettling to have someone be that important to him. His instincts were to run at the first sign of attachment. The only two connections he kept were with Cas whom he'd known since childhood and Bobby who had basically raised him. Dean just wasn't sure that he was ready to settle down, what if he couldn't be the mate that Sam deserved. He couldn't stand the thought of possibly hurting him. Fuck how and the hell was he so wrapped up in someone he met only hours earlier. 

Dean was so lost in his own head that when Sam stopped walking he nearly tripped. He felt worry coming from him. "What's wrong?" He instantly began to study Sam's face with concern. 

"I can see the wheels turning from here. What's going on in there?" Sam tapped his forefinger on Dean's forehead. When Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it he felt Sam relax a little. 

"I'm just thinking about what happens Monday. I know I'm not the only one that feels this thing whatever it is between us. Sammy I'm not the kind of guy who knows what it's like to stick around because I never have. After I leave here I'm heading to Florida for a job I already accepted for the next three months. I've got no clue where I'm going after that. I can't do that to you Sam. You deserve better than that, you..." He was cut of by two large hands on either side of his face pulling him in for a kiss that made his body shiver.

When Sam's soft lips left his he tried to follow but those hands held him still. "All I'm asking for is what you promised me. This weekend. Let's enjoy this and take what we can have. By the time you're done in Florida I'll be in California and maybe you can visit me but if you can't that's ok too. I'll take what you'll give me now. I'll be yours until Monday morning remember? Give me the best weekend I've ever had." Dean could see Sam studying his face in the moonlight that snuck through the trees. Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. The fact that he had to tip his face up to kiss Sam didn't deter him one bit. He licked his way in absorbing every moan and whimper. When he finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily. 

"C'mon I want you to meet my other baby." Sam raised his eyebrows and Dean laughed as he began to lead the way again.

They walked between the trees for 5 more minutes before finally reaching the clearing that had been turned into makeshift parking. 

They passed new shiny cars and lifted trucks but somehow Sam knew none of those would belong to Dean. He was about to open his mouth when it seemed they reached the end of the parking lot and Dean kept walking when he saw the glint of black shiny metal in the moonlight. He let go of Deans hand and walked towards the spot that she was tucked into surrounded by trees. He held his hands out but didn't touch for fear of leaving fingerprints. 

"You can touch her." He turned towards Dean and was hit with a wave of pride and the sexiest smile he had ever seen. He let his fingertips slide across the cool metal.

"She is gorgeous. She fits you perfectly." 

"And her backseat is so big I bet it can accommodate even you gigantor." 

Sam approached him and pressed himself along Deans front. "We can have fun trying." 

"You are so fucking hot baby boy." Sam shivered at the gravel in Dean's voice when he used the new nickname. "You like it when I call you that huh?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who has ever been allowed called me Sammy too."

"Good, let's keep it that way." He dipped his head and ran his lips along Sam's neck slipping his tongue out occasionally to taste what proved to be Sam's intoxicating skin. When Sam slid his hands under Dean's shirt he yelped at the coldness on the small of his back.

"You cold baby boy?" It really hit Dean that while he was wearing two layers and could feel the cool night that was typical in the woods at night, even at the end of summer, Sam was only wearing a thin button up. "Let's get some whiskey in you to start warming you up and I'll do the rest." He winked and moved over to the trunk of the car. He pulled out a thick cover and tossed it to Sam. " Spread that out on the hood." He continued to dig through the trunk and emerged with a bottle of Jameson and another blanket. Dean opened the drivers door and leaned in. Within a few seconds they could hear classic rock drifting from the speakers. 

Sam had successfully covered the hood and was standing to the side waiting for Dean who climbed onto the hood with no hesitation. He held his hand out to an apprehensive Sam. "She's pure American forged steel baby, you won't hurt her." Sam smiled and took his hand climbing on gingerly. He settled next to Dean with his back against the windshield and Dean quickly covered them both up and passed the bottle over. "Drink up." 

Sam took a big gulp and had to brace himself against the burn. Dean laughed at his grimace. "You gotta start slow. Get used to the taste first." He took the bottle from Sam's hand and tilted it to his own lips letting the amber liquid slide past his lips. He lowered the bottle and wrapped his hand around the back of Sam's neck pulling him in for a kiss. On Deans tongue the liquor had a slight taste of honey. Sam sucked on Deans tongue enjoying the taste and the sensation. 

Dean pulled back and lifted the bottle to Sam's lips allowing only a little whiskey in and returned the favor. "You taste so fucking sweet." He said when they came up for air. 

"Mm so do you" Sam buried his face in Deans neck. He parted his lips and began licking and sucking relishing the little moans and gasps that were escaping Dean. He was suddenly lifted onto Deans lap and only had a second to arrange himself comfortably before his head was tugged down and his mouth was occupied again. When Deans hands slid up under his shirt he felt the warmth being chased by a slight chill being that the blanket was now pooled by their legs. Sam pulled back and took the bottle of whiskey and swallowed some but kept a little in his mouth. He tipped his head and Dean got the point because he opened his mouth and let Sam feed him the whiskey. The little that slid down his chin was quickly licked up. 

Sam could feel the bulge in Deans pants incredibly swelling and he began to move hips slowly grinding down balancing himself by placing his hands on Deans broad shoulders. 

Dean slipped his hands inside the waistband of Sam's jeans but stopped at the dip just before his ass. He watched Sam's face with his lip caught between his teeth as if asking for permission. When Sam nodded and dipped his head to kiss him again Dean slid his hands in further grabbing a firm globe in each hand. He sat up and moved Sam forward giving his rock hard cock purchase against Deans tight stomach. 

Sam began fucking into Deans mouth with his tongue following the pattern that Dean was dragging him back and forth with. He felt Deans fingers slide further in and drag through the slick he found there. 

Sam pulled back abruptly "Dean, please." He looked into Deans eyes with a desperate hunger that Dean could not deny. 

"Are you close to your heat?"

"I'm on suppressants. I've been on them since I presented, and birth control for about a year."

"Your parents are fucking assholes." Dean growled. Sam slid himself across Dean's hard on. "Fuck, ok later. But baby I can't promise I won't knot you."

"I want you too. You'll be the first to." Dean gave him a look of shock. "Brady is the only person I've ever been with and he's a Beta. No knot. Just fuck, Dean please!" 

The urgency in his voice was enough to get Dean moving. He shifted and maneuvered Sam so that his back was against the windshield. He kissed and licked along Sam's neck as he unbuttoned the Omegas jeans and slid them off along with his underwear. Sam was big. All Dean wanted to do was duck his head and take him into his mouth but Sam was already unbuttoning Deans pants and releasing him from his fabric cage. The gasp Sam made at the sight of him made Deans cock twitch and Sam decided to sooth it by stroking it up and down. Dean dug through his pocket and pulled out a condom quickly tearing the foil and rolling it on.

"You ready baby?" Sam nodded and Dean moved in between his legs and pushed them back against Sam's chest so he could slide into Sam. 

He lined himself up and allowed himself to sink into the tight, wet, heat. They simultaneously let out a relieved sigh and Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam like his life depended on it. "You feel so good baby boy. I wanna stay inside of you for ever." 

Sam moaned and writhed. "God Dean, you feel amazing!

Dean began to slowly move in and out, the slick helping him glide smoothly. Considering Sam was on suppressants he was still producing quite a bit of the natural lubricant and it was making Dean impossibly more aroused. 

He knew when he hit that sweet spot because Sam cried out. It was a good thing there was no one in the parking lot because they would have surely gotten a show. 

Sam placed his hands on Deans shoulders and began meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean watched his face express all of the pleasure he was feeling and Dean couldn't have been happier that he was the one who'd put it there. 

"Dean! I'm gonna come...." Sam's slick walls began to pulse and tighten around Dean making him cry out as well.

"Ahh Sam!" He began thrusting harder and felt Sam's cum as it shot onto his chest and abdomen. 

"S-sorry!"

"Fuck Sammy that is so hot don't be sorry." He bottomed out, his balls slapping agains Sam's skin and felt his own orgasm rip through him. His knot swelled instantly and he exploded into the condom.

The selfish part of him wished that he wasn't wearing one. He wanted nothing between he and Sam. He wanted to see him swollen with his baby. 

Dean shook the insane thought out of his head and gathered a post orgasm pliant Sam to him. He kissed his face and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. It proved to be a first time not only for Sam's knot but for Dean to show affection that way.

Dean was showing Sam more affection than he had ever known. He could feel the knot inside of him and all he wanted to do was keep it in as long as possible. He didn't want to have to let Dean go. He felt the kisses that were placed all over his face and he never wanted to move away. They laid against the windshield and held each other. When Deans knot deflated and he was able to slip out they stayed tangled in each other until Sam began to drift off.

"C'mon baby, we can sleep in the car." He helped Sam dress and they made a nest in the backseat. They were cramped but neither dared suggest that they move.


	6. Kiss You In The Morning

Sam took Deans knot two more times before the sun began to peek over the trees. Each time was as intense as the first and each time Dean kissed and held him afterwards, whispering praises into Sam's ear as they waited for his knot to subside. 

When Sam finally woke up he saw it was 8:30 in the morning and he really needed a shower. The makeshift showers the festival offered were a small hike away so he began to try and shift out of Deans arms only to hear the Alpha groan and try to keep him in his arms. 

"I need to shower sweetheart." He said with a smile. "I smell."

"Hmmm I can come with. And you smell like home." Sam couldn't help the way his heart tried to leap out of his chest at those words. Dean was still half asleep so the statement could easily be taken with a grain of salt but it still made him beam. 

All night long Sam had to keep reminding himself that this was only for a weekend. He knew that Monday morning was going to be difficult and he didn't want to fool himself into thinking that they could stay together. Dean was a drifter with a commitment in the Keys and he himself was heading to California soon. It just wasn't meant to work but he couldn't seem to keep himself from hoping for something past the next 24 hours.

He waited as Dean gathered some clothes and toiletries then climbed out of the backseat of the impala stretching his long body as he did. 

"You sure you don't just wanna climb back in and play some more?" He turned to catch Dean watching him lasciviously with his bag in his hand and he burst out laughing.

"Shower! And maybe if we hurry it'll be empty and I can blow you." 

He laughed again as Dean ran past him calling "hurry up Sasquatch!" 

\-------------------------------------------

They crept towards Sam and Gabriel's tent not wanting to wake the quiet camp around them. Sam slowly unzipped the flap and reached just inside to where he'd left his bag of clothes but it wasn't there. He poked his head in and realized that Gabriel wasn't alone. There was a dark head of messy hair resting on Gabe's chest. Holy shit he knew whose hair that was.

Sam located his bag and pulled it as quietly as he could dragging Dean along. Once they were far enough away from the camp Sam turned to Dean.

"So you were right."

"Of course I was! Right about what?"

"Your friend Cas!" He said with an eye roll "he's in there with Gabe." 

Dean laughed. "Yeah he's good. You know I'm pretty convinced he doesn't even realize that he's doing anything. He's just him. A lot like you. The whole Bambi lost in the woods and then I'm hooked!" Deans eyes were wide but there was a playful smile creeping onto his lips."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "Sure. What about you? You're all confidence and swagger but you can bring me to my knees by saying the sweetest things."

"Hey! No one gets away with calling me sweet!" He gripped Sam's waist from behind and tucked his nose into the crook of Sam's neck. "Hmm you smell so good." He continued to walk Sam towards the showers keeping his arms wrapped firmly around the tall Omega. "Now let's see what we can do about getting you on your knees.

The showers consisted of a large wooden deck that was separated into decently spacious stalls. Instead of a shower head in each stall there was a spigot that could be turned on. The water was pulled from a well so it was cold but it beat walking around smelling the whole weekend so a majority of the festival goers took what was offered. 

The boys made sure no one was around and slipped into one of the stalls. Once they had each taken their turn under the icy stream they helped each other soap up taking extra care of all the dips and curves they discovered in the full morning light. Once the soap was rinsed off Sam wasted no time heating Dean back up to full attention. He slid his slick skin against Deans making the Alpha moan and pant with want. He circled Dean and ran his hands over each muscle as he did so. When he was face to face with him again he kissed his way into Dean's mouth then kissed down to his neck and licked around each cold hardened nipple until the buds were no longer hard due to the cold water but Sam's attention. He sucked the beads of moisture from Deans abs and finally lowered himself onto his knees. 

"Sammy, you don't have...ah!." He was unable to finish because Sam was sticking his tongue out and kitten licking the head of Deans cock. He wrapped one hand around the base and began making long slow strokes paying extra attention to where Deans knot was threatening to swell. He looked up at Dean from beneath his lashes and kept eye contact as he slid his mouth over the head of his weeping cock. 

"Fuuuuck" Dean hissed. "You're gonna be the death of me." His voice was all gravel and Sam hummed in approval. He moved his hand from Deans dick and placed it on his hip to mimic what his other hand was doing. He held Dean in place and bobbed his head up and down taking the alpha in further each time. Dean was bracing himself on the wooden wall of their stall but lowered one hand to stroke Sam's chestnut hair. He watched intently as Sam's lips slid back and forth along his hardness. He gasped when Sam suddenly sunk all the way down until his nose was buried in the blonde curls that surrounded the base of Deans erection. He could feel Sam's throat working around him and his balls tightened at the the sensation. He nudged Sam back a little. "I'm gonna come baby." But Sam sunk down again and hummed his permission. That did it. Dean shuddered as he emptied himself down Sam's throat. He shook and cried at the intensity of his orgasm, his knot catching on Sam's lips. Once Sam had his fill he moved his lips to the knot that kept he and Dean connected multiple times the night before. He kissed and licked it making Dean whimper much to his embarrassment.

When he was able to get a grip on himself Dean hoisted Sam up which was not an easy feat. He kissed Sam deeply before lowering himself and pulling Sam's length into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Sam stopping to dip into his leaking slit. 

"Mmph! Dean!" Sam could not contain himself. He watched the Alphas head bounce up and down and all he could do was hold on to the muscular shoulders beneath him to keep himself standing. Dean hallowed his cheeks and growled deep in his throat and Sam didn't have the chance to warn him before he was coming hard. Dean did not waste a drop. He worked Sam through his orgasm moaning happily. When he pulled off he rested his head on Sam's thigh breathing hard. 

"Shit, I'm sorry Dean..." Sam was out of breath but the worry came across in his voice.

"That was amazing, you taste so good. Like fresh rain water, fuck I don't even know if I'm describing it right. You should bottle it!"

Sam laughed but the nervousness in his voice was evident. "What's wrong Sammy?" He stood so quickly he nearly knocked Sam over. "Was it okay that I did that?" 

"Yes! Of course! I just.. I didn't even warn you that I was coming and I just.." He looked at the wooden deck beneath them refusing to meet Deans eyes. "You're an Alpha and I didn't even ask." The last sentence was said in such a small voice that Dean felt his chest physically hurt. He took Sam's face in his hands and forced him to met his eyes. 

"Listen to me we are equals. If there is something I am doing that you don't like you have to tell me. If there is something you are doing that I don't like, and I'm telling you now it's gonna be hard to find something, I'll tell you. Alpha, Beta, Omega doesn't matter, we are equals. No one owns you, and I sure as hell will only take what you want to give me." Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam tentatively to prove his point. He only deepened the kiss when Sam initiated it. 

"We're gonna need another shower." Sam said against his lips. 

"Yeah probably so." Dean looked up at the spigot regretfully. 

"You taste good too ya know. Like smooth whiskey and hint of honey."

"We'd make some pretty good moonshine huh? Rain water, honey, and whiskey, we'd make a killing."

Sam laughed as they began the process of washing up in the cold water again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos. I love that you get me!


	7. Bad For You

By the time Dean and Sam made it back to the tent , Castiel had left and Gabe was sitting outside.

"Good morning!" Sam called cheerfully. The death glare Gabriel gave him made him chuckle. His best friend never was a morning person. "How was your night?" 

Gabriel looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "Good! I walked around a lot. Castiel showed me some cool stuff and I helped him out a little. You know getting things set up for the shows and stuff." Sam didn't miss the fact that Gabe was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Two things Gabriel never did. "How about you? You two enjoy your night? I noticed you didn't come back to the tent." The leer he gave them was far from subtle. 

Dean snaked an arm around Sam's waist pulling him close. "Yeah he kept me company last night. Probly' for the best, it probably would have been crowded in there, I mean Cas is small but not that small!" The grin he was sporting caused Sam to elbow him in the ribs. "What?"

Gabe barked out a laugh. "Fuck! You guys knew?" 

"I called it! Damn it we shoulda made a bet! Where is he anyway?"

"Oh he had to run and help with set- up. We're meeting up for lunch at the taco stand. You guys wanna come?"

"Tacos! Yeah... I mean is that ok Sammy?" Sam nodded trying to ignore Gabe's wide eyes. 

"Sammy? Since when? You punched me the last time I called you that."

"Well he's the only one allowed" Dean beamed with pride "I guess we're both doing things out of the ordinary this weekend".

"Touché. I'm gonna go shower. See you guys later." He left with a wave and Sam moved to place his bag in the tent. 

"You could leave that in my car..... I mean you don't mind sleeping there right?"

"Wow is this the equivalent of giving me a drawer in your house? This is getting serious."

"Shaddup!" Deans ears burned bright red and Sam kissed them. 

"Yeah, let's go drop it off then find breakfast. I need my energy for Sam Hunt tonight."

"Hmmm you'll need your energy for lots more than Sam Hunt." He gripped Sam's ass and pulled him forward for a hot kiss.

"If the parking lots still empty maybe I could have a preview" 

\-------------------------------------------

The sun was setting as Dean and Sam made their way to the clearing that would hold the nights concert. 

Their day was spent wandering around the surprisingly large festival grounds. Dean was in awe of the set- up. The woods around them were undisturbed, the concession stands and concert areas were set up in natural clearings. Despite the amount of people attending everything was kept clean. When Cas asked Dean to come he tried to beg off figuring that it wasn't going to be his scene but he was really enjoying himself. The fact that he'd met Sam only made it all better. 

They met Gabe and Cas for lunch and Sam was surprised when he saw how openly affectionate Gabe was being. Cas seemed just as smitten and it made Sam happy to see both Betas enjoy being just as wrapped up in each other as he was in Dean. 

After Cas and Gabe left to help with set-up Sam and Dean walked around some more and got to know each other better. 

No one had ever been interested in Sam so he was shy at first but it wasn't long before he was completely comfortable telling Dean about himself.

Dean could not get enough. He wanted to know it all and answered each question Sam had without hesitation. It felt so easy. The only time their conversation lagged was when they would pull each other in for kisses or sneak off into the trees for privacy. He couldn't wait until they were back in the Impala. The way the Omega kept rubbing against him as they searched for a spot gave him feeling that Sam couldn't either. 

He felt Sam tug his hand and he followed to the stump of a tree. "Sit" Sam said when they reached it. He hopped up without question and made space for Sam to sit next to him. Sam shook his head and turned towards the stage nudging himself between Deans legs. His tight ass was at the perfect level or the tree had broken off at the right height because he was able to rub against the bulge that had been present in Deans jeans all day. 

"Ahh, fuck Sammy I'm gonna throw you on the floor and take you here if you keep that up" he growled.

"Maybe that's the plan." Sam whispered into his ear. 

The crowd around them suddenly began to cheer as the first performers, Waterloo Revival, took the stage.

Dean would be lying if he said he could focus on anything but Sam. The way his scent surrounded him was intoxicating. He kept his nose near the brunettes neck and resisted the urge to mark him. Only a mate had a right to do that and that was just something he couldn't promise. 

He had his arms wrapped around Sam and was enjoying the way he was moving to the music when he felt Sam tense and could sense apprehension from him.

He looked up to see Brady approaching with a sly sneer on his face. "Damn Sam if I had known you could move like that I might have stayed with you longer." 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam was so absorbed in Dean and the music that for the second time he missed Brady coming. When he did notice him he saw he was too close, his sneer making his intentions clear. 

"Damn Sam if I had known you could move like that I might have stayed with you longer." Sam could feel the beginning rumble of a growl building up in the chest pressed against his back. 

"We could make this a party you know." Sam watched in slow motion as Brady lifted his hand to make contact with Sam's face. 

Before he felt the touch on his face Dean suddenly hopped off of the stump and maneuvered Sam behind him. Although Sam was taller than Dean he felt small standing behind the Alpha. 

The growl that erupted from Dean was primal. "Do not touch him." 

Brady's hand was frozen hanging in the air. His face was still registering what was happening. "Chill man. We can all be friends. Why don't you ask Sam what he wants?"

"I don't have to ask him. I can feel it dip shit, get the fuck away from him." For a few tense moments they stared at each other and when Brady finally broke eye contact Sam released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"The fuck? You guys are mated?"

"None of your fucking business, I won't tell you again, stay the fuck away from him."

Brady raised his hands in defeat and backed away and Dean watched his retreat until he was completely out of sight. He then turned and began looking over Sam making sure he was okay. Sam took the Alphas hands in his and held them to his chest. "Dean, I'm ok."

Dean leaned forward and tucked his nose in Sam's neck breathing in deep. Once he was done scenting Sam he pulled back with a smile. "Sorry, I just...."

"Don't be sorry, thank you." He kissed Deans cheek then leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I liked it." He moved Deans hand down to where his jeans were tented then moaned when a strong calloused hand squeezed him deliciously.

"After Sam Hunt you are mine baby boy." Sam whined at the loss of Deans touch but was appeased when Dean resumed his spot on the stump and settled Sam between his legs instead. There was no mistaking his hard length pressed against Sam's plush ass and Sam made sure not to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love! I send it back a million times


	8. White Lightning

Skin on skin was good. Sam could feel Deans fingers move up and down his spine. His own hands were gripping Deans short hair as he kissed Dean slowly to the sounds of Led Zepplin.

They were both shirtless wearing only jeans but the cool night air was kept at bay by the cloud of heat they gave off. 

The theme for the night was slow. Sam was savoring each touch, each taste, each whimper and sigh. Dean seemed to be on the same page because they were sitting in the back of the impala with Sam straddling him for at least an hour. 

After the show they made their way around the camp and stumbled across a tent that was selling moonshine. Dean bought two jars and they'd gone back to the parking lot slipping into the back seat after one jar was polished off between the two.

Sam ducked his head and left a trail of kisses down Deans neck. He let his hands leave Deans hair and moved them to his chest, circling each nipple with his index finger and chasing it with his tongue. Dean threw his head back with a moan and Sam reclaimed the hollow of his neck with open kisses. 

"Sammy" Deans voice was wrecked. It gave Sam chills to know he was the reason. 

"Hmmm?" He answered against tan skin. 

"Sammy, I want you..."

Sam moved his hips to press his erection against Deans rock hard abs.

"I want you too."

"No, I mean I want you to... you know.... me..."

Sam pulled back and looked into Deans face in the moonlight. "What are you trying to say."

" I want you to have sex with me. I want you inside of me." 

Sam stared for a second before realizing what Dean was asking. "I've never done that before. I don't know how."

"I've never done it either, but I want you." Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam's chest.

"What if I hurt you? Or do it wrong? Are you sure it isn't the moonshine talking?" His eyes were wide and he could feel the apprehension rolling off of him. 

"I have lube. And I'll show you how to work me open. Please baby I want this with you. Moonshine has nothing to do with it." He could feel Dean's certainty and want, denying him was not an option.

Sam leaned forward capturing Deans mouth with his. "Ok" he said "Stay put. Where's the lube?" 

"It's in the glove box." Sam turned and leaned his long body over the front seat reaching the glove box easily.

"Made sure it's easy to get to huh?" 

Dean looked down ashamed. When Sam took his place on the Alphas lap he realized what he'd said. "Hey , I'm sorry, just joking." He held Deans face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"No I just don't want you think I'm that kind of guy. I mean I guess I am that kind of guy but not with you. I promise." 

"Dean it's ok. I get it. You move around a lot. You're bound to connect with different people along the way."

"No I don't though, that's just about scratching an itch. It's about what's convenient. It never gets past a few hours with anyone. You're the first person I've wanted to actually spend time with. Monday morning is gonna suck." 

"I know, but we've already set our terms right? Plus we can exchange numbers and if you're ever passing through Palo Alto, I can scratch that itch." Sam hoped he sounded convincing.

"Something tells me it won't be long before I'm swinging by." Dean's smile was unsure as if he was testing the waters.

"Good. But let's talk about that later. I've got things I want to do to you right now." Sam leaned forward licking the shell of Dean's ear then moved down to his full lips. He moved his hands down skimming Deans hard chest and stomach. He stopped at his waist and undid the button slowly. He never took his mouth from those kiss swollen lips, moving his tongue against Deans. He slid the zipper down achingly slow balancing on his knees so that Dean could wiggle out of his jeans and underwear. Sam undid his as well and moved to slide them down but Dean did it for him. He pushed the fabric out of the way smoothing his hands along the outside of Sam's thighs. Sam once again took his place straddling the Alpha leaving enough space to move. Sam took Deans length into his hand and slid his thumb over the pearl of come that collected in his slit. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and snaked his tongue out keeping eye contact with Dean while he licked it up. 

"Damn it you're gonna kill me." Sam shifted so that he could grip both his and Deans dicks in his large hands. "Damn you know you're really big Sam."

"Having second thoughts?" Sam chuckled. 

"No, more like penis envy."

Sam dragged his hand up slowly. "You have nothing to envy, you're perfect, beautiful." 

"You say that to all the Alphas?"

"You're my first remember?" The noise that erupted from Dean's throat was a cross between a growl and a whine. 

"Fuck, you don't know what that does to me." 

Sam looked down and his eyes widened. "Yeah, it makes you even harder than I thought possible." He kissed Dean and with a flick of his wrist made the Alpha cry out. "Switch places with me." 

After a bit of shifting Sam was sitting splayed out with Dean on his lap facing the front of the car. Dean was grinding down against Sam drawing out the most delicious sounds from the Omega. "Lean forward baby, I wanna get you ready..... Um shit Dean I don't have a condom."

"I promise you I'm clean Sammy. I never go without one and I get tested but if you don't want to its ok." Dean started to move away. 

"No! I just wasn't sure if you would be ok with it. I mean it's not like I can get you pregnant but most Alphas wouldn't even let someone do this much less without something to catch...."

"It's you, I want all of you. I don't know why you have this effect on me but I want it all." 

"I'll take it Dean, whatever you'll give me I'll take." With that he reached for the bottle kissing Deans lower back the whole time. He poured a little over his fingers and warmed it between both hands. He reached around and reclaimed Deans diamond hard cock while letting his finger brush against the small pucker between Deans firm ass cheeks. He began to massage loosening the muscles, making Dean moan and push back against his finger. After what seemed like an eternity Dean guided him to slip the tip of his index finger in. When the ring of muscle tightened Dean guided him to massage again and the second time his finger slid in further. He moved slowly stretching Dean enough to add another digit. It wasn't long before he had Dean writhing on three fingers, hitting that sweet spot with every move. 

"Ok, you ready?" Sam asked his voice was strained,his cock was leaking.

"God yes, please." Sam squeezed plenty of lube on himself hissing at the coldness. He placed a hand on Deans hip and lined himself up with the other.

"Lower yourself, you're in control, if I hurt you we'll stop."

"Sammy I haven't been in control of anything since I met you." Dean breathed. "I like that it's that way with you." 

Dean slowly lowered himself and once the head of Sam's cock was in he was able to accommodate the rest of him. When he was flush against Sam he let out a breath of relief. "So full Sam, you're so big."

Sam kissed behind Deans ear. "I'm sorry baby, you ok?"

"I'm amazing, you feel good." He turned at the waist and kissed Sam deeply. 

Sam stayed as still he could giving Dean time to adjust. Dean was so tight and hot around him that Sam thought he would lose his mind. When Dean began to rock slowly Sam grunted and tried to stay focused so he wouldn't come too quickly. It was so perfect, the way it was each time they had sex. He couldn't believe that Dean, an Alpha, was letting him have this. His Alpha Sam thought before he could stop himself. 

He chided himself silently for thinking it. Fooling himself was only going to make leaving so much more painful. 

Dean placed his hands on Sam's thighs using them to leverage himself in slow deliberate circles. "You with me Sammy?" he breathed. 

"I'm right here sweetheart" he snaked an arm around Dean's waist and began thrusting up to meet him in earnest. 

"Yeah Sam, right the fuck there" Dean was losing it which was despite the slowness pushing Sam closer to the edge. 

"Dean I'm not gonna last much longer" he slid his hand around Deans length and began striping him in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm not either." He panted. Sam felt Dean tighten around him, he pushed up with more force making Dean cry out. 

"So good Dean..." Sam lost the ability to speak as he tumbled over the edge and came inside of Dean. 

He felt Dean tremble with the force of his orgasm and cried out while Dean milked everything out of him. 

Although there wasn't a knot to tie them together they stayed the way they were. Dean was leaning against Sam's chest and Sam had his arms wrapped around Dean. They were both fighting to catch their breath. 

"Shit, were you being serious about not having done that before?" Dean panted. 

"No, never." Sam answered

"You're a natural Sammy." Dean laughed tiredly it was long before they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like ;)


	9. Already Calling You Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one is better:)

When Dean opened his eyes he was still cradled in Sam's arms both only bothering with boxers before they pulled a blanket over themselves the night before. He loved that Sam was so tall and muscular. That had never been Deans type but Sam encompassed everything he suddenly wanted. He was gorgeous. Like model gorgeous. The moments of Sam's insecurities made Dean want to protect and care for him, his moments of confidence and dominance made Dean want to kneel in front of Sam, leaving himself open for the taking. 

Dean really didn't think he would last the whole three months in the Keys without seeing Sam. Sure they'd exchanged numbers but phone conversations, and texting was not going to cut it. Part of him wanted to just ditch the idea and follow Sam wherever he went. He was just too afraid that he wouldn't be able to stick around. He was so used to the nomadic lifestyle that he often got restless if he stayed in one place for too long. He was worried that it was just a temporary thing. That his overwhelming feelings towards Sam would not carry over to the real world. He didn't want to risk it. Not yet. 

Sam stirred beneath him and Dean made to get up but he was enveloped in octopus limbs that simply would not let go.

"Nope. Today's our last full day together, you're staying here with me."

"I have to pee. Should I go in here?" Dean laughed when Sam suddenly let him go. "That's what I thought."

"You play dirty." Sam whined with a smile. 

"You should know that by now." He made sure to brush against Sam's morning wood as he pulled on his boots and got out of the backseat. 

"That's ok I'll just take care of this myself." Dean watched as Sam moved the blanket out of the way and pulled his sizable cock out over the top elastic of his boxers. He stroked himself lazily watching as Dean shifted from foot to foot. 

"You play much dirtier Sammy." He made to get back in but a with a shake of his head Sam stopped him.

"Just watch." Dean leaned in bracing himself with a forearm against the door frame. His other hand was rubbing the hard on in his boxers. 

Sam spread his legs wider and leaned back running the hand that wasn't busy on his cock back forth across his abs. His lip was caught between his teeth and his dimples were in full force. 

"Damn Sam you are sexy." Just as Dean was sliding his hand beneath his waist band a car alarm sounded making him swear. He looked around and saw no one standing near the offending vehicle. "What the hell?" 

Just as he about to walk over he saw a dark head of hair peeking out behind the trunk of the car. "Fucking assholes! Get your asses out here."

Gabriel and Castiel came out from their hiding spot. "Damn it! How did  
you make us?"

"I could see Cas's head! What are you doing out here?" 

"Well we were gonna come and grab you guys for breakfast but you were putting a show on and I had to stop it before I went blind. Damn it Cas I need to teach you to be more stealthy."

"Good luck with that. All right give us a minute to get dressed." He grabbed Sam's duffle from the trunk and pulled jeans and a shirt from his own. 

Dean looked into the back seat and saw Sam getting dressed with an adorable pout on his face. "Don't worry honey, I'll make it up to you." 

"Yeah Sam, he'll make it up to you." Gabriel mocked. 

"Keep it up and I'll make sure you really get show." He made to unbutton the jeans he'd just pulled on. 

"Ok, ok! I'll behave, please have mercy on my poor eyes." Dean flicked him off with a smile on his lips. Gabriel was turning out to be the perfect match for Castiel. Gabe's humor complimented his best friends seriousness nicely. 

"C'mon Sammy let's go eat." He locked Baby up and they all made their way towards the concession stands.

\-------------------------------------------

The day passed far too quickly for either of their liking. Dean and Sam held on to each other tightly as they walked around. 

They spent the entire day with Gabe and Cas only managing to sneak off twice for a little privacy so by the time they made it back to the parking area they were more than a little worked up. 

Sam could barely think straight, his need making him cloudy. When they finally reached the quiet parking lot Dean backed him up against the hood and gripped his face kissing him fiercely. 

"I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you around me." Dean trailed kisses down his jaw moving to his neck. He felt Deans teeth graze his neck and shivered at the thought of being marked. 

"Please Dean, fuck me." He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care. Dean seemed to like it because he moaned into his neck.

"Ok, baby boy. I got you. Stay right the fuck here." Dean practically ran to the passenger side door unlocking it and throwing it open. 

Sam had his eyes closed and his head tilted back when he heard Dean curse. When he opened his eyes and looked back he saw Dean digging through the car frantically. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked when Dean was standing in front of him again. 

"I'm out of condoms, I need to go back to the tents and see if I can buy some. Shit I'm sorry baby."

"Um I'm on birth control, if you're ok with it I am, I mean I didn't use a condom last night when I...."

"When you gave me one of the best orgasms of my life?" Dean cut him off. "I swear I'm clean, you're the only person I've never been with anyone else that way, but Sammy you have to be sure." He held Sam's face in his hands searching his eyes for any doubt. 

Sam kissed him until they were both out of breath. "I'm sure, I'm on birth control." He panted. "Please I want you to. 

Dean responded by pulling Sam flush against himself and grinding against him slowly. "I'll take care of you baby."

Dean kissed Sam slowly taking his time undressing him. The only light was the bright moon shining down on them making their skin glow. He sucked and licked the Omegas throat again scraping his teeth along the spot Sam wished he he would mark.

"Off" Sam groaned tugging at Deans shirt. Once his request was granted he pulled Dean close rubbing their skin together leaving traces of each other's scents. 

Sam ducked his head and licked the pebbled flesh around Deans nipples relishing the moans he elicited. Dean had his hands in Sam's hair massaging his scalp while his own head was thrown back and he was lost in the sensation. 

After what seemed like an eternity Dean reached for the button of Sam's jeans pausing for permission and only continuing once Sam nodded his approval. He unzipped and lowered Sam's jeans wrapping one hand around Sam's thick cock and letting one hand reach around and feel for the slick that he knew was there because he could smell Sam's clean rain scent stronger than ever.

Sam sighed when he felt Deans fingers slide inside of him. His dick was being stroked slowly and he had his nose buried in Deans neck, breathing in the Alphas wonderful smell. He could feel the beginning of the telltale build up and he didn't want to come that way. 

When he wrapped an a hand around the wrist that was working in front of him Dean searched his face with worry. 

"I want to come with you inside of me. Not like this please Dean." 

Dean growled and kissed Sam furiously. "You don't know what you do to me." Dean was about to pull Sam towards the back seat when the Omega slowly turned around and bent over the hood of the car placing his chest against the black metal. 

Dean nearly came in his pants. He squeezed himself tightly to keep from doing so. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He ran his hands along Sam's ribs savoring the view. In his mind he couldn't help but think "mine". 

Dean unzipped his jeans pulling himself out and rubbing himself against Sam's tight hole spreading his slick as he did so. Having nothing between them was maddening. His pre come mixing with Sam's natural lubricant was producing an intoxicating perfume. Sam was writhing against him begging to be satisfied and Dean would never be able to deny him for long.

He slid in slowly and cried out at the perfectness of it. Sam let out a cry that if Dean was not so in tuned to him would have sounded like it was a cry of pain. 

"So perfect" Sam breathed.

"Never felt like this before, fuck, what you do me Sammy you don't even know. 

Dean began to move experimentally and cursed at the shocks of pleasure it caused. Each drag in and out was like a mini orgasm. The whimpering coming from Sam suggested he was feeling the same. Dean moved his hands to grip Sam's hips and began making longer strokes, nearly pulling completely out before sliding back in to the hilt. 

The electricity building between them was addicting and more than once Dean thought that if he died this way he would be the luckiest man. 

Sam was the epitome of sexy as he cried out and writhed in front of him. Dean slid his hands from Sam's hips to his chest and pulled Sam's against himself. His chest flush with Sam's back his hands spread across the hard muscle of Sam's pecs. He pumped in and out making them both scream out when he slammed in with a little force. He moved one hand down to Sam's leaking cock trapping against his stomach with an open palm guiding him to slam back against him. Neither of them could articulate what they were feeling. Both dissolving into a series of whimpers, cries, and moans. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat despite the cool night air. 

When Dean could feel that his knot was about to swell he pulled out making Sam protest angrily but Dean knew his knot would take a while to subside and he did not want Sam to be uncomfortable in any way. He stepped out of his lowered jeans and helped Sam do the same. He pulled him by his hand into the back seat dragging Sam into his lap facing him. Once Sam was seated with Deans ready cock buried deep inside of him Dean kissed him hungrily thrusting up and making Sam bounce up and down. It wasn't long before Dean didn't have to move at all. Sam was moving with abandon driving them towards the most intense climax either had ever felt. Sam wrapped his arms around Deans neck and Dean had his arms around Sam gripping his shoulders helping to drive his Omega down making them both groan in pleasure. 

" Ah Dean.... I'm gonna..." He wasn't able to finish before they exploded together. Dean was filling Sam his knot swelling immediately tying them together, and Sam came all over his and Deans stomach and chest. 

They both felt like they were being sparked by static in the throes of their orgasm. Where their skin touched was hypersensitive and both were aware of what the other was feeling doubling the sensation. 

Sam tucked his face into the crook of Deans neck inhaling the layered mixture of leather and soap that was chased by whiskey and honey. His body was racked by aftershocks and he could feel Dean trembling beneath him. 

"You ok baby?" Dean asked in a shaky voice. 

"Mmhmm" was the most he could manage. 

Dean was running his hands up and down Sam's back and planting kisses on his shoulder. Between each kiss he murmured "You are so amazing, you feel so good baby, you're so beautiful Sammy...."

The only thing Sam had the energy to do was kiss Dean's neck and try to make the moment last as long as possible.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist. His head was tilted up kissing Sam slowly. He could feel the Impala's hard metal against his ass and and all he wanted to do was pull Sam into the back seat with him to keep him from leaving. 

"Hey! Cmon we gotta go!" Gabe was done saying his own good bye to Castiel and was honking his horn annoyingly. 

"Fuck off Gabe!" Sam and Dean yelled in unison.

"C'mon just stay a little longer." Dean begged.

"I can't, Gabe has to work the midday shift and you have to help Castiel clean-up before you drive him home." 

"But I could drive you home..." He kissed Sam again before whispering in his ear "we could have a replay of last night."

"Hmm, but then who would help Cas?" 

"Sam! I'm gonna be late! My dad will murder me!"

Sam leaned in and gave Dean one last kiss before pulling away. He had to fight the urge to just wrap himself back up where he felt like he belonged. 

"I'll text you!" Dean called as he watched Sam slide into the passenger seat of Gabe's car. 

Sam only smiled and waved as they pulled away leaving Dean with the feeling that Sam didn't believe him.


	10. There Goes My Life

10 There Goes My Life

Sam was laying on his back on the twin bed that he really didn't fit in anymore when his phone vibrated.

He opened the message from Dean which showed him thoroughly enjoying a slice of key lime pie. Sam laughed and shook his head. 

In the last two weeks he had received countless pictures of key lime pie. It seemed that Dean was making a point to stop in every place in Key West that sold it. 

Sam: How are you not sick of Key   
Lime Pie?

Dean: I could never be sick of pie,   
that would just never happen. 

When Sam and Gabe drove away, leaving Dean standing by the impala he was almost certain that he would never hear from Dean again but as soon as Dean disappeared from sight his phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with a text simply saying "I miss you already."

Since then they'd been texting back and forth regularly. Trading pictures, jokes, and sweet words. 

Dean: Only thing that would make   
this better would be you here   
having pie with me.

Sam: Is that what we would be   
doing? Having pie? 

Dean: Yeah. In my room. You'd be   
laid out on my bed, wearing   
nothing of course.

Dean: We'd start with the whipped   
cream on top. I'd scoop it off  
and spread it around your   
stomach

Sam: Hmmm but then I'd be all   
sticky.

Dean: Well that's what I'd be doing.  
Making sure you were nice and   
clean and listening to you   
moan my name while I did it,   
you know how I love to hear   
your voice.

 

Sam had been home for two days when his phone rang and Dean was on the other end. 

"Hey baby boy, needed to hear your voice." His voice had been low and full of gravel making Sam feel it through his entire body.

Each night since then ended with a phone call. They had even indulged in phone sex quite a few times. Sam who was shy at first became a pro at saying the right things to make Dean come undone. 

When Dean asked if he could visit Sam in California when he was done in Key West the Omega was elated. He was already excited about leaving in a week and the prospect of seeing Dean made it much better. His duffel bag was ready to go and his bus ticket purchased with the money he had saved up from bussing tables at Gabe's parents café.

Sam was lost in thought when he heard a hard knock on his door. 

"Sam, mom and dad wanna talk to you." It was Adam. Sam rolled his eyes and stood to unlock the door. He left his phone on his nightstand not wanting it's buzzing to set his parents off. They liked his full attention when they spoke to him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't know. They're in the kitchen." Sam walked down the stairs leaving Adam behind and bracing himself for whatever reprimand he was surely going to get. 

When he reached the kitchen he found John and Mary seated at the small table made for four. 

"Hey you guys wanted to talk to me?"

"How did you enjoy the festival?" John asked coldly. 

They never asked him those kind of questions. The only thing they cared about was that Sam didn't embarrass them.

"Um... It was fine, sir." He saw Adam walk in and place something in front of John. 

It was the cell phone he had left on his nightstand. Fuck. 

"More than fine Samuel. You know we have been nothing but good to you. Allowing you to work and go out with your friends. All we asked in return is that you control yourself. For you to behave accordingly. Fight the disgusting urges that your kind experience." 

"Dad...." 

Sam was cut off by John suddenly grabbing his phone and hurling it against the wall. It smashed into pieces taking the only way he could contact Dean with it. Damn him for not writing the number down. 

"You are a disgrace Samuel! So weak, and pathetic. We did everything to make sure you wouldn't do this, couldn't do this!" Mary's voice was shrill and dripping with hatred.

"What are you talking about?" Sam yelled. His heart was beating furiously. 

"You're pregnant, I could smell it on you the second you got home." Adam yelled.

Sam felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, the air leaving his lungs rapidly. He shook his head back and forth. 

"I could smell the Alpha when you walked through the door and even after you tried to wash his scent off its been there mixing in with yours."

"I'm not pregnant! I've been on birth control!" Sam wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his family or himself. 

His father laughed bitterly. "Right like you could handle keeping up with birth control. Doesn't matter. You have an hour to get yourself together and get out. I want you to stay away from here. Do not try contacting your mother or brother for help. They've suffered with you enough."

Sam could not speak. He watched as his family filed out of the kitchen hurrying to spot where the pieces of his phone had landed. 

It was useless. He kneeled by the shards trying to process what had just happened. 

He could smell Dean. He allowed himself to breath in for a moment and realized he could smell a slight whiff which was concentrated near his abdomen. 

He thought it was his imagiantion when even after he'd washed his clothes he could still scent the Alpha. He chalked it up to dreaming up the scent. 

Sam heard his family moving around in the other room and it snapped him into the present. He stood and climbed the stairs to his room. He pulled the duffel that was already packed for his escape to Stanford in less than a week from it's hiding spot in the back of the closet. He nearly cried at the thought of giving up his dream but he pulled himself together and pulled a few more things into his duffel and left his bedroom for the last time. 

\-------------------------------------------

Gabe and his entire family sat at the back of the Cafe surrounding Sam. He was staring into a warm mug of tea as they all tried to reassure him he would be ok. 

Gabe's mother Jody was rubbing his back in circles. "Sam it's ok, you're moving in with us. If you decide to go to California or if you decide to stay, you and that baby are moving in and you're staying as long as you'd like."

"Mom what if he doesn't want to keep it? That's an option you know!" Gabe's younger sister Meg fixed their mother with a stern look that dared her to say otherwise.

"Of course sweetheart. It's your decision, we'll support you no matter what."Sam could tell she meant it but the thought of an abortion sent him into a near panic.

"No! I'm keeping my baby. I'm raising it! Please, I want to keep it." 

Gabe's father Gadreel stood and took Sam by his shoulders. "Son, no one will take your baby from you. I promise you that." Sam nodded with tears in his eyes. 

"Sam, you have to call Dean." Gabe said it quietly afraid he would upset his best friend further. 

"I don't have his number...."

"I can call Castiel." He shot his mother a death glare when she awed. "We're just friends ma'!"

"No! You have to promise you won't tell him Gabe!"

"Sam, he's gonna wonder why you've stopped talking and texting. It's his baby too. He should know."

"He's not the kind to settle down, what if he feels like I trapped him. What if he freaks and leaves anyway." Sam was looking down at his hands not wanting the family gathered around him to see his tears although they undoubtably heard them in his voice.

"Let me see the doctor first and then I'll tell him. I just wanna know for sure. Gabe 

"Ok, but you have to tell him." 

"I will, just give me a minute." Gabe was not satisfied but he dropped it anyway. "I just don't know how it could've happened."

"Well, I can tell you but mom and dad need to leave the room. Virgin ears." Meg said with a sly grin. 

"Meg! I know how, but I've been on birth control."

"True mates cancel out everything including birth control. That's why things are so intense with you two." Gabe said. 

"Gabe! That's not a real thing!" Sam yelled. 

Gadreel, Gabe's father piped in. "Well I know of a couple when I was younger that experienced it. It's been a very long time since I've seen another but it does exist. The stories I've heard say that the first mating almost always results in a pregnancy with true mates."

"See? Told you." The smug smile on Gabe's face made everyone groan. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

Three weeks. It took Dean three weeks of unanswered text messages and countless straight to voicemail calls before he caved and called Castiel. 

"Uh hey buddy, how's it going?" 

"Hello Dean, I'm great, how's Key West?"

"It's awesome down here, a constant vacation. So.. ah... you still talking to Gabe?"

"Yeah, yes we text back and forth a lot. I really like him."

"That's great Cas. Listen, has he mentioned anything about Sam?"

"No, not particularly. Is everything all right?"

"Um yeah, just haven't heard from him for a few weeks, wanted to make sure he was ok. I know he was leaving for California but...." He didn't even have to finish before Cas understood.

"I'll call Gabe now and ask."

They hung up leaving Dean to stare at his phone in the room he was renting. 

What the hell had happened to him. The fact that he even kept contact with Sam after their shared weekend was so out of character for him. Now he was basically stalking him through friends. The old Dean would have forgotten him the minute he was gone. He would have had countless company the minute he got to the keys. Instead he was pining over the most gorgeous Omega he had ever met. And shockingly he wasn't ashamed. Anyone who made a pass at him since he had arrived was let down when he declined. He only went to bed with thoughts of Sam. He was shaken from his reverie by his ringing cell phone. 

"Cas?"

"No, it's Gabe."

"Gabe, hey listen I haven't heard from Sammy in three weeks. He ok?"

"Um, yeah. He's good but listen I think you should come see him."

"Why what's wrong? Didn't he leave for Stanford?" Dean was instantly on full alert.

"He's ok Dean but look I can't tell you more than that. Just come see him." 

"Why isn't he answering me? Does he even want me there?" 

"He does he's just afraid you don't want to be with him. He's staying with me because his family kicked him out. Shit I can't say anymore than that, he'll kill me. Just come to Lawrence. I'll text you the address for my parents diner. He works weekends there." The line went dead and when Dean called the number back he got no answer. 

"Jesus cryptic much?" He mumbled. His phone beeped with the text message and Dean stared at the address that popped up for a moment. 

For some reason Gabe thought Sam needed Dean and Dean was fooling himself if he really thought he could stay away. So he began making arrangements to leave paradise early. It would take a few days but he would get to Sam and find out what exactly was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like, my wife was dissapointed with the lack of action. The same woman who was weirded out about A/B/O verse, knots, heats, and slick. Go figure.


	11. Somewhere With You

Dean had been in town for exactly three hours before he found Sam. 

When he arrived at the address Gabe had sent him he sat inside the impala not knowing what his next move should be. If Sam was in Lawrence then that was where Dean needed to be but he needed to think about how to approach Sam. 

The drive to Kansas gave Dean plenty of time to decide what exactly he had to do. He should never have let Sam leave that day alone. He should have followed him then maybe the Omega would not be avoiding him. 

Gabe said that Sam still wanted him but Dean worried that maybe he was wrong. He was afraid that what he felt that weekend was one sided. He had no idea what he would do if Sam had met someone else. The thought made him physically sick. 

It was only Thursday so he had another day before he could see Sam being that Gabe had only given him the address to the café. 

Dean decided to look for a job. He wasn't hurting for money due to the fact that he kept his expenses pretty low but he had every intention of keeping it that way. 

The first two restaurants he hit weren't looking for help but the third was looking for a head cook. It was run by a friendly Cajun named Benny and they took an instant liking to each other. He asked Dean to come back the following day for a tasting and if he liked what Dean produced he had the job. 

He even pointed Dean to a friend of his that had an apartment for rent at a reasonable price. 

He was able to get the apartment right away with a small deposit and a few well placed compliments to his new landlady. It was a small one bedroom one bathroom with a reasonably sized kitchen. It came furnished which was perfect as Dean traveled lightly and it would keep him from spending unnecessary money. They agreed it would be on a month to month basis because Dean wasn't sure if he would be sticking around or not. That all depended on Sam. 

Dean found his way to a grocery store not far from his new apartment to stock up on necessities. He was walking through the beer aisle when he caught the scent. 

It it him hard. It was Sam but a little different. He couldn't quite pick up the difference because it was so familiar but he knew for a fact it was Sam but with a little tweak. His heart began to race and he had the sudden urge to drag his Omega to the nearest dark corner and mate him right there. 

He walked slowly in an attempt to control himself. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw him. He was standing near the produce and he was as beautiful as ever. His hair just a little longer. He got close enough to reach his hand out and touch him but he held back. 

"Sam?"   
\-------------------------------------------

Sam froze in place at the sound of his name. He knew the voice. He knew he missed the scent because it was also now coming from his body as well.

He turned slowly. "Dean."

The minute the word was spoken he was wrapped up in strong arms. The basket of vegetables he had gathered left forgotten on the floor.

"Where've you been baby boy? Why haven't you called?" Sam instinctually tucked his face into Deans neck letting all of the stress and worry of the last four weeks fade away. 

"I'm sorry, my dad he destroyed my phone and I was...I was scared." 

"Scared of what sweetheart? Your dad? Did he hurt you?" Dean took a deep breath trying to sense if Sam was hurt. When his eyes widened Sam knew he had been found out. 

"Are you pregnant?" Dean blurted.

Sam looked around at the faces that turned to watch them with wide eyes and questioning looks. 

"But you're on birth co..." Before Dean could finish Sam was gone. Basket forgotten he rushed through the automatic doors and ran to his car leaving Dean behind once again.

\-------------------------------------------

"Sam?" When he heard Jody's call from down the hall he knew what it was. Hell he heard the impala as soon as it turned onto the quiet street. 

The moment he opened the bedroom door he could smell the concern and apprehension rolling off of Dean. 

He kept his eyes down and made his way towards the living room. He saw the groceries he had left behind on the floor near Jody's feet and continued until he was standing a few feet from Dean still refusing to make eye contact. 

"Sammy, why'd you run baby?" Dean reached out to lift his face meeting Sam's eyes. 

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered "It was an accident, I was on birth control, I swear. I didn't do it on purpose." He couldn't stop his tears from flowing and his whole body was shaking.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm here, I'm gonna take care of you. You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll handle this together."

"Dean, please don't make me give my baby up." His voice was so small that it broke Deans heart. 

"Sammy I would never, I want this with you baby." Dean wrapped him up in his arms and held him through his tears. "What happens from here on out is completely up to you but I want this with you. I missed you so much, just don't hide from me again, I can't take it baby boy." Sam shook his head and his tears calmed a little. He suddenly remembered that Gabe's mom was standing behind them. He turned to see her smiling with tears in her eyes. 

"You two are like a cheesy Netflix movie!" She gave a watery laugh. "C'mon Dean. You're staying for dinner. And if you need a place to stay you've got it."

"Dinner sounds great ma'am, but I've already worked out a place to stay. I got an apartment thanks to Benny Lafitte and hopefully I'll have a job tomorrow as well." 

"Benny's a good man, now Sam I know you wanted to cook but I'll take over if you two would like some time to talk." 

"Oh no, I'll cook Jody. Looks like Dean brought my stuff home anyway." 

"Well ok but try and add some protein too, the two of you need it." She rubbed his belly before leaving them to each other. Sam bent to pick up the grocery bags but Dean quickly scooped them up. 

"How did you find me?" He asked as he led the way to the kitchen. 

"I stopped by the café and charmed the waitress." He shot Sam an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sure you didn't have to work hard." Sam could feel a small amount of jealousy blossoming inside. 

"Naw, I told her I was your boyfriend and she was more than eager to help." Sam blushed at his own insecurity and the fact that Dean picked it up so easily. "Now what are we making?"

"Um steamed vegetables and chicken." 

"I can help you with that." Dean shot him a smile that Sam couldn't refuse. 

\-------------------------------------------

After dinner Dean and Sam were kicked out of the kitchen so the rest of the family could clean up. They sat on the front porch steps with Sam held firmly in Deans arms. 

"So no Stanford?" Dean asked. 

"No, not right now. I've started taking some courses here at Kansas State but I'm waiting for the baby to be here to start some of the harder stuff."

"Well whenever you're ready we can go to Stanford or wherever else you want." 

"What if I want to stay here?" Sam asked tentatively. 

"Than we stay." Dean answered without hesitation.

"Dean, look I know this is a lot to handle. Especially in one day. You're not into staying in one spot for long and I don't want you to feel trapped."

"Sam I feel like I trapped you. Now as long as you'll have me I'll be right beside you no matter what. You're with me now and we've got a baby to look forward to. Everything else is just details. I know it's soon but I love you." Sam could tell that it wasn't something Dean said often or lightly.

"I love you too..... When can I see your apartment?" 

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Can I make you dinner tomorrow night?" 

"You made me dinner tonight!" Sam was relegated to cleaning vegetables while Dean did all of the actual cooking. 

"Ok but I wanna make you something special. And for dessert.."

"I'll bring a pie!" Dean kissed Sam eagerly.

"You are the man of my dreams." He said dramatically. 

They were interrupted by the door opening behind them and Meg poking her head out. "Hey c'mon you two, moms dishing out ice cream."   
They stood to follow but not before stopping for quick kiss first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love you guys! Maybe one day when y'all are bored you'll listen to the songs I tie the chapters to. Hope you liked!


	12. Already Calling You Mine

When Dean heard the knock at the front door he gave a quick glance checking his surroundings making sure everything was neat. 

Not that he had any time to make a mess but he was still self conscious when it came to Sam. 

He opened the door to reveal Sam standing in a pair of jeans that fit perfectly, his striped button up shirt hugged his muscular shoulders and chest tapering in at the sides. 

"Holy shit Sam, you looking for a runway?" Dean was looking him up and down

"You look pretty good yourself." Sam answered with a smile and a lingering look up and down Deans body. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt. 

They stood and watched each other for a moment before Dean reached out and tugged Sam closer by sliding his finger into a belt loop. 

"I missed you all day" he kissed Sam slowly "I wanted to walk out of that tasting so I could take you off somewhere and make up for four weeks of no phone sex."

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said, his eyes showed Dean that the lack of communication affected him as well. 

"That's behind us, come in sweetheart." Dean moved aside to let Sam in and he pointed him towards the small table so he could put the bag and two boxes he was carrying down. 

Dean walked up behind him wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and smoothing his hands over his stomach while peering over his shoulder at what he was unwrapping. 

"Sam is that two pies?" Sam turned his head to see Deans eyes lit up.

"Yeah, cherry and blueberry crumble, sorry they didn't have key lime."

Dean gave him a giant sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Sammy, I love all pie." He looked over at the back pack sitting on the chair. 

"Um I brought a change of clothes. Just in case..." Dean swallowed his words with a kiss he licked his way into Sam's mouth letting his hands run along Sam's hard stomach. 

"Baby I missed you." Dean groaned. He pressed his body flush against Sam's back drawing air in through his teeth when Sam ground back against him. 

"Dean please" Sam begged "I need you." Sam turned to face Dean holding the Alphas face between his hands before kissing him deeply until they were both breathless. 

Dean began walking him backwards towards the bedroom until they were standing by the bed. He kissed Sam's neck pulling in what he now recognized as his smell mixed in with Sam's. It was intoxicating and turning Dean on making his jeans awfully tight. 

"S'gonna be the first time we have sex in a bed, wanted it to be special. Wanted to make you dinner first."

"Food later, you first." Sam's hands moved down to the hem of Deans t-shirt pulling it up over his head. He smoothed his hands over Deans chest while placing soft kisses along his shoulders. "Feel so good, so warm." He snaked his tongue out tasting the skin on Deans chest trailing down to lick at the pebbled skin surrounding his nipples. 

He protested with a growl when Dean pulled back to unbutton his shirt. He took his time with each button kissing every inch of newly exposed skin placating Sam a little. When the shirt was finally off he moved down to Sam's jeans giving Sam a questioning look and smiling when he saw Sam had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and was watching him with sex blown eyes. Sam toed his shoes off and Dean did the same before they both slid their jeans out of the way. Before Sam could even think about getting shy Dean was kissing him fiercely his fingers gripping long chestnut hair. He could feel Sam's hands running along his back then slide their way beneath the waistband of his boxers. One hand pushed his boxers to the floor while the other moved to stroke his diamond hard cock. Dean worked his own hands out of Sam's hair and pushed Sam's boxers out of the way gripping Sam's ass in his hands massaging the firm flesh. He slid a finger along Sam's pucker and felt the slick collecting there. He pulled away from Sam's mouth and locked eyes with him. Wide hazel rimmed eyes watched as he lifted his finger to his mouth and sucked Sam's nectar off slowly. 

The moan that escaped the Omegas lips made Dean's dick twitch in anticipation of making more delicious noises come from that gorgeous mouth. 

Dean gently lowered Sam onto his back on the bed then stood looking at Sam spread and waiting for him. Wanting to put on a show for Dean, Sam began slowly stroking himself while watching the Alpha. He lifted the unoccupied arm over his head to rest on the pillows leaving his body open to Dean's green eyes. 

"Fuck, you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen Sammy. Can I taste you baby?" Sam nodded and Dean lowered himself onto the bed between Sam's legs. He watched Sam's hand work its way up and down then turned his head to taste the inside of Sam's thigh. He kissed his way to the sac that hung heavily beneath his perfect cock and tasted it as well. He inhaled the scent that was Sam's slick and gripped each of Sam's legs in his hands lifting so he could have access to the fresh scent coming from his Omega. 

When he lowered his mouth Sam cried out in pleasure. "Dean!" Dean worked his tongue in making Sam moan loudly. 

"Taste so fucking good baby." Sam was writhing and panting praises as Dean licked up all of the slick that escaped Sam knowing that the Omega was aroused enough to produce plenty more. 

Dean could feel his cock pulse with each sound that Sam made. He was so hard and he wanted so badly to bury himself inside of Sam but the whimpers erupting from above his head were so delicious he didn't want them to stop. The only thing that made him pull away was Sam begging him to be filled. 

"Dean, please...." He was cut off by Dean getting on his knees in between Sam's legs. He gave Sam a sheepish smile and grabbed the shirt Sam had tossed on the bed after removing it to wipe his mouth and chin. When he was done Sam sat up pulling Dean in for a kiss that had Dean seconds from coming all over both of them. 

The fact that Sam wasn't squeamish about kissing him turned Dean on incredibly. "Fuck you are so hot." He groaned. 

"I like the taste of myself on you, that turns me on." The way Sam whispered the words had Dean on the edge. The brunette laid back and watched Dean expectantly.

He lined himself up rubbing his swollen cock head along Sam's rim. "No condom" he said with a sly smile.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "If you are not in me in five seconds I'm going to make you wear one even though I'm already pregnant jerk."

"That would be a bitch move.... But I'd love you anyway." With those words Dean sunk into Sam. They both exhaled as if fitting together was the thing they had been made for. Dean held himself still allowing Sam to adjust before slowly moving out then back in. Sam was beneath him and for the first time he was stretched out. Dean could see the muscles in his shoulders moving freely and it was gorgeous. He took in the way Sam's hooded eyes were watching him and the way his breath hitched each time Dean moved deep inside of him. When Dean hit that bundle of nerves Sam's abs tightened and his eyes rolled back. 

Sam's hands wrapped around Deans back and he could feel the muscles rippling. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat but it only made Dean more gorgeous. His green eyes were watching Sam's body as if he was worshiping it. He was holding himself above Sam with his strong arms bracketing his shoulders, the muscles bunching and releasing with each thrust. 

"Dean" he guided Deans lips to his enjoying the way their tongues felt against each other "can I be yours?"

"Sammy you've been mine since the first night. No question." 

Dean slid his hands beneath the Omega lifting him up. He easily shifted him onto his lap and Sam ground down. Dean could feel his muscles tensing around his cock signaling that he was getting ready to come. His own orgasm was close and he took the moment to give Sam what they both knew they wanted. 

When Sam felt Dean bite into the smooth skin where his neck met his shoulder he came hard. He felt Dean explode inside of him and his knot swell keeping Sam in place. After they were both spent Dean kept his mouth on Sam's new mark soothing it with his tongue. When he pulled off he took Sam's face in his hands. 

"It's you and me Sammy, you belong to me and I belong to you. I promise I'll take care of you and our baby, you won't ever have to worry about a thing. When you're ready we can get married and if you want more babies we'll have em. Or you can finish school first, whatever you want."

Sam's eyes were filled with tears when he kissed Dean. "I wanna take care of you too. I wanna marry you and have more babies but let's have this baby first" he said with a watery smile. 

"Ok deal" Dean laughed. "And as soon as we can get out of bed I'm making you dinner."

"Then you can have pie..... Maybe in bed."

Dean kissed him passionately "how did I get so lucky?" He eased Sam down onto the bed moving with him so that he wouldn't feel any pain where they were joined. Once they were settled he ran his hands through Sam's hair. 

"Dean I know you haven't asked but I want you to know I didn't lie. I really was on birth control."

"Sam, I've never doubted you. Have you ever heard of true mates? Birth control doesn't really work for them. 

"Oh no not you too. Gabe's been going on about that since you and I met."

"Well I believe it! I know it doesn't happen often but Bobby and Karen, his wife were true mates. Man you should have seen the way they were together. There was no secrets between them. They could pick up on each other's moods without ever speaking or seeing each other. More so than regular mates. I mean it was awesome to see that. I was young when she died, still moving around with my dad but even I knew it was rare. When I called Bobby and told him I was coming here he laughed and told me to get ready for what was coming. Said he knew it would take a true mate to get me to settle down and he couldn't wait to meet you."

"Will he be mad I'm pregnant?"

"Naw, not Bobby. He's a good man, you'll see." Dean touched the mark on Sam's shoulder. "Did I hurt you too bad?" 

"No, I liked it. Came Hard." Sam hid his reddening face in Deans neck rubbing in his scent as he did so. 

"Me too" Dean answered, his voice a  
had gone low and gravelly. "Mmmm we need to go eat before I trap you in this bed for the rest of the night" he pulled out slowly leaving Sam feeling empty. 

"Promise?" Sam asked with a grin on his face.

"You know it, now come on let's get some food down to my baby." He stood and held his hand out to Sam pulling him towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry that took so long.next one will come quiclkly


	13. Just Getting Started

Dean was standing at the stove making dinner in his boxers. Sam watched from his perch on the counter as the Alpha tossed garlic into an oiled skillet and pulled two steaks he had marinating from the fridge. 

Sam was in awe of his sure movements making it seem choreographed. Deans hands never hesitated gliding from one task to the next. There was music playing from a small radio in the living room and Dean hummed and sang along to the Allman Brothers. 

The way Dean moved swiftly while cutting vegetables. had Sam terrified that he would miss the carrots and slice a finger off. Dean must have noticed because he popped a piece of carrot into Sam's mouth with a smile.

"Relax, I do this for a living. I've learned to be careful." He turned and slid the mixture into the skillet jumping a little when a drop of sizzling oil landed on his stomach. 

When Sam laughed he got a half serious death glare. "In that drawer next to your leg there's an apron, can you grab it for me?" 

Sam slid the drawer open and found a few aprons in different colors. He grabbed the black one and hopped off of the counter. 

Dean was moving the contents of the skillet around when Sam placed the apron over his head. He felt Sam's hands tie the apron at his back and expected him to go back to the counter but his hands moved beneath the apron to the front of Dean's boxers. He rubbed Deans swelling cock through the thin fabric while kissing the back of Deans neck and rubbing his own erection along Deans ass. 

Dean let out a moan and then an embarrassing gasp when Sam pushed his boxers down. Sam turned Dean so he could access him while he worked at the stove. The alpha watched as his mate moved down to his knees and tucked his head beneath the apron. 

"You should get the steaks on, veggies are gonna be done soon." Sam said just before taking Dean's length into his mouth. 

"Mmm, you hungry baby?" Dean moaned. He silently thanked God that he could reach the steaks and he placed them into the skillet. 

Sam held Deans hips in place while he swirled his tongue around and paid extra attention to the spot just beneath the head of Deans dick. He could feel Dean moving the food around above him with one hand because the other was beneath his apron resting on Sam's cheek. 

Sam slid his mouth down slowly and felt Dean hit the back of his throat, he hallowed his cheeks and pulled back just as slowly reaching a hand up to massage Deans balls. 

"Fuck! I'm gonna burn the food."

Sam pulled off with a pop "I like my steak medium" he moved to take Dean back into his mouth and hummed his pleasure when Dean ran a hand through his hair. 

"You are amazing, make me feel so good Sam."

Dean shivered when he felt Sam's warm mouth envelop him again. He moved the apron out of the way so he could watch Sam's stretched lips gliding back and forth. With hazel eyes watching him from beneath their lashes he flipped the steaks and removed the vegetables from the fire then turned his attention back to Sam. 

He moved his hips back pulling away from Sam and bent to kiss his Omega. Sam moved his tongue against Deans and melted when Dean sucked on it. He was suddenly lifted to his feet by Deans strong arms and his back was against the counter. Dean continued to kiss his swollen lips while wrapping his hand around both of their dicks. He stroked slowly applying pressure in all the right places making them both leak pre come. Dean ran his thumb over the clear beads and brought his thumb to his mouth. With a mixture of he and Sam on his tongue he kissed the Omega hard.

"Couch now, the steaks need to rest and I'm gonna make us both come while they do." His voice was low and strained with want making Sam hurry over to the couch.

Dean placed the steaks on a plate and walked over to find Sam ready. He was kneeling on the cushions and bent over the back of the couch. His slick wet hole was waiting to be filled by Dean and he was more than happy to oblige. 

He slid in and placed one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other was tangled in Sam's hair. "Baby, I'm gonna go fast and hard, if it's too much tell me."

Sam's only response was to move back against Dean and moan loudly so Dean took that as consent. With a snap of his hips he made Sam cry out. The small apartment was quickly filled with their combined groans and cries as well as the sound of their skin making contact each time Dean slammed back into Sam. 

"Sam you're, ahhhh, gonna be the death of me...." The sounds that Sam was making were encouraging Dean to move faster and harder. He could feel a massive orgasm begin to build up so he reached around and began tugging at Sam's bouncing dick until they came together landing in a messy and sweaty pile on the couch until they regained their motor skills.

"That.... was...." Sam panted.

"I... know" Dean responded. "Fuck, by the time my knot goes down our food will be icy."

"I bet it will still be delicious." Sam settled himself a little more comfortable and pulled Deans arms tighter around himself. 

"It was supposed to be dinner then seduce you." Dean complained. "My order was all wrong."

Sam moved his hips a little making Dean gasp. "It's going exactly like I planned. Except for we're going to have to clean the couch later" that set them both off in a fit laughter. 

Dean began slowly rubbing Sam's stomach in circles. "Sammy, can I go to your next doctors appointment?"

"Yes! Yeah. That's something you would want to go to? You might have to take time off of work."

"Yeah, I definitely want to be there. When Benny offered me the job I explained about needing time for things like that. He's good with it." Dean bent his head and kissed the mark he had left on Sam's smooth skin earlier. "Sam you and our baby, you two are my family. I wanna be with you every step of the way. I'm you're mate now, hell I think I've been yours since the moment we met so you're stuck with me. I mean you feel our connection right? It's not just me."

"I've felt it from the beginning" Sam placed his hands over Dean's "I think I'm just worried that you feel responsible and once you realize I'm not that great you won't want me anymore."

"Sam you have to remember that I came to find you before I knew we were having a baby. You're it for me. No one has ever been like you are for me. I am in love with you. And the fact that you give me the most mind blowing sex I've ever experienced has nothing to do with it." 

"I'm in love with you too, Dean.... And I guess the sex is ok too." Dean playfully bit Sam's ear.

"Ha! You should get an Oscar if you can fake an orgasm that well!" Sam's laughter didn't cover up the sound of his stomach grumbling. "I think we can go eat now." He moved experimentally and was able to slide out. "No more sex till you eat baby."

"Fine" Sam huffed "but can I use your bathroom first?"

"Well it's our bathroom" Dean suddenly looked around shyly. "I mean if you want it to be, I understand if you want to stay with Gabe's family." 

"No, I wanna live with mine." Sam kissed Dean before walking away to clean himself up. By the time he came back Dean was holding his boxers out for him to slide on and they sat on the sofa enjoying their first meal as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I'm an honest woman! Hope you like ;)


	14. Good Man

Sam was just about to open the front door of the apartment he and Dean shared when he heard his Alpha calling his name from their bedroom. 

"Sam?" Deans voice was muffled so chances were his face was still buried in his pillow.

"Yes Dean?" Sam answered mockingly.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you the paper from the store right here on the corner." He emphasized the last bit.

"I can get it babe. You come back to bed, and I'll make you breakfast."

"No! C'mon it's your only day off this week. Let me take care of you, you said you'd let me spoil you for a day. I'll get the paper which will not even take me five minutes and I'll make you an awesome breakfast. I even printed a recipe."

"Sammy, do you have a jacket on?"

"Yes." Sam froze with a look of panic on his face.

"So if I get out of bed I'll find you in the jacket that's hanging on the closet door in here?"

"I'm wearing yours honey." Sam looked around frantically.

"Ok, but take the car."

"Dean, I can walk! It will only take me five minutes!" Sam walked into the bedroom with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you weren't wearing a jacket!" Sam's face was priceless. 

"Dean....."

"Sammy you're three months pregnant and it's cold outside. You want to be Mrs. Independent fine but put on a jacket. Please for me." He gave Sam a pleading face that Sam couldn't resist. 

"You're right, I'm sorry babe." Sam walked over to the closet door and grabbed the jacket stopping to give Dean a peck on the cheek. "Please stay in bed, I'll be right back and I'm making breakfast."

Dean reached a hand up and rubbed Sam's small but growing belly. "I'll stay right here, promise." He watched his Omega leave the room and heard the front door open and close. 

It took all of his strength to not run out the apartment to catch up with Sam and link their hands together joining him on his brief walk. Instead he moved over to Sam's side of the bed and buried his face into his pillow, inhaling the smell of shampoo and that smell that was all Sammy mixed with a little of himself. 

Dean was completely gone. He was so in love that all he could think about was Sam and their baby. He knew he took the over protectiveness a little too far but he couldn't help himself, his entire life was wrapped up in Sam. 

Whenever Sam stopped by the restaurant to see him Benny always teased him saying "Hey there Sam, your mans out back collecting egg cartons so he can wrap you up and keep you safe." 

Sam always rolled his eyes and said "if you only knew." The smile that Dean always caught on his face when he said that warmed his heart. His Omega knew he would do anything to keep him safe. 

Dean heard the front door open and close and pretended to be asleep when Sam walked into the room with the paper. He heard Sam take the few steps it took to reach their bedroom and stop at the open door. Sam's feet were light on the laminate floor as he crept to Deans side of the bed but the crinkle of his jacket gave away his location when he bent over Dean to see if he was really sleeping. 

Dean took his chance and caged his arms around Sam's middle pulling his lover into the bed being careful not to hurt him or the baby. 

"Dean!" Sam landed safely in the bed held in Deans arms. "I have to make breakfast." He tried to move away but melted instantly when his Alpha stuck his nose in his neck inhaling deeply. 

"Mmmm smell so good Sammy, I can just have you for breakfast." 

Sam laughed and covered his nose. "Not with that morning breath." Sam managed to get away and made his way to the kitchen despite Deans protests. "Now stay put Mr. Winchester, you're breakfast will be brought in shortly."

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." 

"In that case go brush your teeth then get right back into bed!" Sam turned back to the fridge and began pulling out ingredients. 

\-------------------------------------------

Dean was so full he could barely move. He was fairly certain that Sam had emptied the kitchen to make the spread that he had carried into their bedroom. 

"Baby that was so good. Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, I had some fruit and a strawberry waffle." Sam began to get out of bed but Dean pulled him back down. 

"Nope I'll clean up. You relax sweetheart."Dean stood and began collecting plates and silverware. 

"I want you to have have a relaxing day, let me clean."

"A relaxing day for me is when you're resting and happy, I know you've been up for a while so you must be exhausted." Dean bent to kiss him nearly losing an empty glass in the process. 

Sam snuggled into the blankets and smiled sheepishly at Dean "call me if you need help?" 

"Of course Babe."

"You're a good man Dean, I love you."

"I love you more baby boy."

"Not possible" Sam replied with a yawn. 

\-------------------------------------------

It took Dean an hour to get the kitchen back in sorts. It seemed that Sam had used every dish that the small kitchen held. Once he finished washing every dish and wiping every surface he walked into their bedroom to find Sam sleeping with his face buried beneath Deans pillow. He had kicked the covers off and was spread out on his back in an attempt to get cool. Sam's body ran from hot to cold so quickly that it sometimes gave Dean whiplash. 

He stood and watched for a few minutes before moving to stand beside Sam. He placed a hand on the slight swell that held their baby. It was still too small to tell when Sam was wearing clothes. Anyone could mistake it for the consequences of a large meal but Dean knew Sam's body so well that he could see the difference blatantly. He bent and placed a kiss on the t-shirt covered bump and rubbed his hand back and forth. In response Sam moaned and moved his pelvis as if trying to find purchase. 

Dean looked up expecting to find hazel mixed with green eyes watching him but Sam was still fast asleep. Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back down to find that Sam's pajama pants were tented with his massive erection.

"Can't let that go to waste" he mumbled to himself."

Dean pulled the t-shirt he wore to bed over his head leaving only a pair of cotton pants on. He slowly crawled onto the bed careful not to jostle the beautiful man in his bed. 

He kneeled next to Sam and very slowly pulled the elastic of his pajama pants down to reveal his gorgeous hard on. He licked the leaking tip scooping up the bead of pre come with his tongue. Sam drew in a sharp breath and Dean engulfed his length in one swift move.

"Ugh! Fuck, Dean." Sam was definitely awake. Dean hummed and swallowed around Sam's dick which was at the back of his throat. 

Sam moved a little and Dean was hit with the scent of fresh rain. Sam's body was getting him nice and wet for him. Dean had to press his palm down on his own swollen dick so that he wouldn't come at the thought of being buried deep inside of Sam. 

Dean looked up and saw Sam's lips drawn in an open "o", his eyes were sex blown to a thin ring of hazel with green and golden specks circling his dilated pupils. He loved how Sam's eyes changed colors depending on his mood or what he was wearing. Dean smiled as much as he could with his mouth full and sucked around Sam's hardness making his Omega throw his head back and call out his name. 

Dean slid one hand between Sam and the mattress letting his fingers play along where he couldn't wait to be. Sam writhed before him impaling himself on Deans fingers and bucking into Deans mouth. Dean opened his lips as wide as he could to accommodate him. When Sam reached his hand down and placed it on Deans cheek the Alpha moved it with his free hand to the back of his head giving Sam the ok to take what he needed. 

Sam was never rough about it but he guided Deans mouth to where he needed it to make the sensation more intense. When Dean first did this Sam was hesitant but once Dean showed Sam that he liked it he let himself enjoy it. He could feel Sam dig his fingers into his hair and it just felt so good to be at his mercy, to know that he was causing the moans and whimpers coming from his beautiful lips. Sam began to thrust into Deans mouth with a little more abandon and Dean loved it. He moaned around Sam and the way Sam cried out suggested he liked it. 

"Dean, I'm gonna come." Dean tightened his mouth around Sam and hollowed his cheeks. He moved his tongue against the taught skin under Sam's cock never releasing suction. Sam gasped then came with a loud cry his body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Dean swallowed it all down working his throat around the tip as Sam moved in and out of his mouth riding out his climax. 

Once Dean felt Sam's body begin to relax he pulled off with a slick pop and nudged Sam's knees towards his chest. He positioned himself on his his knees and slid into the tight heat of Sam's channel watching Sam's eyes the entire time. The way the thin rings of color watched him with so much emotion nearly made him choke up. He moved in and out slowly taking in the way Sam's lips dropped open each time he hit that bundle of nerves. 

When they were like this, completely absorbed in each other their sex was electric. They could both feel sparks of want and pleasure wherever their bodies touched. Dean ground into Sam calling his name as he did so, whimpering and moaning his praises. 

Sam wrapped his legs around Deans back using the strong muscles to pull his Alpha in deeper. He arched into each thrust making it all that much better. It felt like his entire body was a live wire and Dean was only feeding him more electricity. His still hard cock bouncing with each push would have been comical if they were not both so turned on. 

"Sammy, I love you so much baby, so good for me, always so tight, you were made for me, just for me." Sam loved it when Dean got like that. It was like he was so lost inside of Sam that he couldn't stop the words from spilling out. 

"Oh God Dean, I love you, I'm yours baby, always yours." Deans movement became less graceful the closer he got to orgasm. He could feel Sam pulsing around him gearing up for a second explosion. He himself was swelling beyond belief inside of Sam indicating it was going to be a good one. 

Dean drew back nearly pulling out completely then snapped back into Sam which pushed the Omega over the edge for the second time. He came all over Deans stomach and even managed to hit Deans face. Two more hard thrusts and Dean came hard. His whole body seized in ecstasy, his knot swelled insanely inside of Sam as he filled him with hot liquid.   
"Fu-uck" he breathed. He continued to move slightly while riding his orgasm out making sure not to hurt Sam. 

"Dean" Sam said between drawing huge gulps of air "that was so good".

"I" gasp "know. I love you Sammy."

"Love you too, I need a nap now." 

Dean laughed and tucked Sam into his arms making them both comfortable. He ran a hand through Sam's sweaty hair and kissed his lips softly. 

"What's the plan for the rest of the day babe?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"Sammy, why are you doing this, I should be spoiling you not the other way around."

"You take care of me all the time, you always cook for me, make sure I've had enough sleep and that I have everything I need. You've gone to all of my doctors appointments with me, you calm me down when I freak out about not being a good parent, or making enough money or panic just because. You work so hard and long and you never complain. I'm so lucky to have you, you're a good man. And today I want to spoil you so just deal!"

By this time Dean couldn't stop his laughter. 

"What's so funny?"

"You when you get all huffy.. Ow!" Dean massaged the spot that Sam had just elbowed. 

"We're gonna shower and get dressed and leave the house all within one hour, if you're not in the car, which I'm driving, I'm holding out on you for the rest of the month."

"Sam you better be careful with Baby... wait holding out on what?"

"Sex, Dean! So don't push it."

"That would hurt you just as bad! You're just being cruel now. You wouldn't!"

"Well be in the car and you won't have to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like! Sorry it took so long. BTW song by Lee Brice I like the mood it sets, check it out!:)


	15. Riser

15 Riser

By the second hour into their drive it was clear where they were headed. 

"Um Sammy..... are we going where I think we're going?"

Sam turned to him with the brightest smile dripping with excitement. "We're gonna go see Bobby."

"Baby, I wanna see Bobby more than anything but honey it's a five and a half hour drive."

"I know that." Sam continued to drive with a smile on his face. 

"That's a ten hour drive in one day. That's too much for you, you should be relaxing."

"Driving is relaxing, it feels like I was born for this!" 

"Sammy."

"It's ok, Dean we can drive back the day after tomorrow."

"Um, tomorrow is Tuesday, I have to work tomorrow."

"No you don't, you're off for the next three days. Benny and I arranged everything two weeks ago. He was in on it and so was Bobby. I packed our duffles yesterday and put them in the trunk this morning...... Are you mad?" Sam's smile wavered a little. 

Dean slid over to Sam's side and kissed his cheek. "You are amazing, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I don't deserve you." Dean tucked his nose in Sam's neck to reassure him. "I've been dying for Bobby to meet you." 

"I know and I thought you would like the drive, I'm sure you miss it." 

"I don't, not really. I like the idea of going home to you, not an empty room I've rented. And I think when I do miss it we can take road trips like this and it will be better because you'll be in the passenger seat"

"You really wanna drive, huh?" Sam said with a grin.

"So bad" Dean said with a grimace.

Sam found a spot to pull over and they traded before continuing their road trip.

\-------------------------------------------

Bobby watched as the Impala made its way carefully up his dirt road driveway. He was excited to see Dean and meet the man that finally got him to stay put. 

Bobby knew that Dean was a victim of his fathers inability to be a caring father. He expected Dean to be a good soldier and never a son. And although Bobby tried his best to make up for it whenever they visited he knew that all of the moving around and inability to commit was a result of Deans upbringing. 

When Dean first called Bobby and mentioned Sam he knew it was something special. Dean had never mentioned someone he was seeing and the fact that he dropped a hint about heading to California to follow the boy blew Bobby away. 

The next time Dean called he was in Kansas and was having a baby. Bobby laughed and congratulated him. Dean sounded so happy to have Sam with him , it made Bobby think of Karen and what it was like for them when they met.

He watched from the front porch as Dean took the duffles from the tall Omega's hands not letting him carry anything. As they approached he could see the apprehension in Sam's shoulders. Bobby responded by walking down the porch steps and pulling him in for a bear hug putting out as much Beta calmness as he could. He could feel all of the tension leaving Sam's body. "Nice to meet you in person. Now I have a face to match the voice."

When he pulled back he caught the massive grin on Deans face and pulled him in for a hug as well.

"C'mon I suspect you boys are hungry, I made chili." Bobby led the way inside and pretended not to see Dean place a kiss on Sam's cheek before taking his hand and tugging him along despite the duffles weighing him down.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean and Bobby were sitting on the front porch each sipping from bottles of cold beer while Sam was inside lost in the shelves and piles of books that filled Bobby's study. 

"So what's the deal with his family" Bobby asked. 

"They kicked him out when they figured out he was pregnant. They're not too keen on Omegas anyway. Real elitist, Alpha or bust."

"Sound like assholes, boys better off with you." Bobby gave Dean a sideways glance.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask him to marry me."

Bobby stood and pulled Dean into a smothering hug. "I'm proud of you. I can see how you care about him and I can't blame you he's a great guy. Him calling and asking if he could bring you out here only confirmed it. I'm happy to gain another surrogate son." He cleared his throat to cover up the emotion in it and let Dean go. They sat back down and finished their beer while watching the sun set. 

\-------------------------------------------  
It was still dark when Dean dragged Sam out of the bed that Bobby had prepared for them. He was already dressed in jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. 

"Get dressed babe, I wanna show you something." Sam grumbled but complied moving to pull on his own pair of jeans and button up. 

When they headed downstairs they found Bobby in the kitchen packing them food.   
"Made you oatmeal" he motioned to Sam "and you a bacon and egg sandwich. Make sure you eat it." His voice was stern but he couldn't hide the smile that kept creeping onto his face. 

Sam gave Bobby a hug taking the Beta by surprise. "Thank you, I love oatmeal." 

Bobby gave a surprised laugh "anytime son" he squeezed back for a moment before pulling back and telling them to get a move on. 

Sam was sitting right next to Dean on the seat of the impala. His head was resting on the Alphas shoulder and his eyes were closed as he hummed along to to every classic song that floated out from the speakers. 

When Dean finally put the car in park Sam lifted his head to find that they were in a national park. He could hear water rushing nearby and was instantly intrigued. 

"Where are we?" He asked following Dean out into the cool morning air. 

"It's called Falls Park, we're gonna watch the sun rise but we gotta hurry."

He took Sam's hand and walked him up a small trail. It only took a few minutes before they came across a small waterfall. Dean found some boulders that were flat enough to sit on and motioned for Sam to sit. Once Sam was comfortable he handed him his oatmeal then unwrapped his own breakfast. 

They ate while taking in the sounds of the water around them. They finished eating by the time the sun began to creep up over the trees lighting the water up in an orange yellow glow. 

Dean took a deep breath before he looked into Sam's eyes and began to speak. 

"Sammy, I love you so much. I can't imagine living without you now that I've found you. I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to take care of our family. I know I don't have a great track record of making commitments but it's different with you. You are my Omega and I promise you will always be safe with me. I know we're doing this a little out of order considering that we've already got a baby on the way but will you marry me?" 

Sam's eyes were shinning with tears and he nodded his head. "I don't think you're the diamond ring kind of guy so I got you this" Dean pulled two silver bands from his pocket and held them up for Sam to see. "I got one for me too and if you're ok with it when we get married we can switch rings. I got them engraved. Yours has my initials and mine has yours so when it's official and we swap we'll add the others making them both say D. W. + S. W." 

Sam looked down at their matching rings and hugged Dean before letting himself get a little emotional. "Ugh, I'm such a girl, I love you Dean, I can't wait to marry you." Sam kissed Dean deeply before pulling back and giving him an inquisitive look. "So you're wearing you're ring before we get married as well?"

"Well yeah, I want something to say I'm off the market just as much as I want something to say you're off the market. And if it were up to me you'd wear a t-shirt with my face on it and black block letters saying Back Off" Deans face was so serious that it set Sam off in a fit of laughter. 

"I'm not kidding babe, we can get them printed in different colors and long sleeves for the cooler weather." When Sam doubled over he could no longer keep a straight face.

Once they were able to control themselves Dean took Sam's face in his hands and kissed his lips lightly. "Let's go walk around some, this place is great." He stood and held his hand out for Sam. 

\-------------------------------------------

By the time they walked back to the parking lot the sun was shining off of the black metal in the half full parking lot. They slid into the warm car and after Dean turned the key in the ignition Sam took hold of his face and kissed him. 

He started with a soft kiss then ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip begging for entry. When Dean complied Sam slid his tongue along Dean's slowly drawing a wanting moan from his Alpha. He felt Dean's hands slip into his hair making him groan when he gripped it using it to maneuver Sam's head and deepen the kiss. Sam's hands were roaming over his mates chest when they heard a hard rap against the driver side window. 

They both jumped in surprise and turned to see a park ranger frowning down at them.

Dean lowered Baby's window and smiled sheepishly at the ranger. They both got a hint of Alpha. "Morning sir."

"Little early for that don't you think boys?" 

Sam leaned over so he could make eye contact with the disapproving man. "Yes sir, sorry about that. We were just leaving."

"I think that's a good idea" he shot Dean a chastising look "you really should keep him at home if he's near his heat." 

Sam sat back in shock at the disgust and implication in the Rangers voice. 

"What he does is none of your business so keep your ignorant opinion to yourself." Although he was not facing him Sam new Dean's teeth were bared at the other Alpha. 

"Son you're gonna need to step out of the car." 

Sam gripped Deans arm before he got out. "Keep cool, it's fine" he said before letting go.

Dean stepped out and looked around at a family that was stalling while leaving their car to watch the show. 

"You let your bitch tell you what to do?" The ranger was wearing a sneer that gave Sam chills. He knew that Dean wouldn't keep calm for long so he slowly stepped out of the car and made his way closer to where they stood.

"Respectfully Ranger, I'd watch my mouth if I were you." Sam could feel the rage coming off of Dean in thick waves. He was surprised that Dean hadn't hauled off and hit the guy. 

"Look, you wanna bring your breeding bag out here you gotta train it to control itself until it gets home."   
Sam had to rush forward to pull Dean back. Sam could feel the Ranger looking him up and down as he did so. "Damn you're a big one, now that I got a good look at you I'd let you jump me in public too!" He took a step towards the Omega making Dean growl deep in his throat.

Before Sam even realized what he was doing his fist was swinging in the air and connecting with the Rangers jaw. It hit with a sick thud and the Alpha landed on his ass on the dusty pavement.

The ranger was holding his jaw and looking at Sam in disbelief. "You just hit an officer of the law, you're screwed now."

"You had it coming!" The woman who was helping her children out of the car piped up. She handed the toddler squirming in her hands to her husband and walked over. "Names Missouri and I work for the district attorney's office here in our fine state of South Dakota. Now you boys save my name and phone number and I'll be a witness for you. I just feel awful that a PARK RANGER" she emphasized while giving the man still sitting on the floor a dirty look "made our entire beautiful state look like we were all a bunch of hicks. Now if this sexist asshole decides to press charges against you I will make sure my husband and I are available to explain how he insulted and sexually harassed you in plain sight then made you feel physically threatened. I'm sure this fine example of slipping through the cracks has had a few instances of harassment logged in his file so chances are he's gonna let you drive on out of here and enjoy the rest of your lovely day but just in case here's my number...."

Deans face was split in a massive smile as he took the woman's information down. The ranger finally stood up and had the balls to try and argue but was cut off quickly.

"Sir, are you sure you want to peruse this further because I can promise you I will make sure you never work anywhere but the local sip n' save. I suggest you dust yourself off and let these boys get on their way." It was obvious she meant business and with only slight hesitation the Ranger turned and walked away in a huff. 

"Thank you." Sam was still in shock "I'm sorry, we didn't want to cause any trouble for you or your family."

"No trouble at all! That guy is an idiot, most of them have become extinct but a few cave men survived. You two weren't bothering anyone so don't you mind him and don't you let one moron keep you from being what you are, a beautiful young couple. Enjoy the rest of your day!" With that she turned and lead her husband towards the falls. 

Dean drove the impala out of the parking lot and once they were sure the Ranger wasn't going to follow he turned to Sam with a grin.

"That was awesome!"

Sam turned to him with a worried look. "Really?"

"Yeah Sammy that was hot. I like it when you get all angry and aggressive.... Just not at me..... Well maybe a little at me." Dean waggled his eyebrows making Sam roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one night!


	16. Close Your Eyes For This

"Dean, you awake?" He was being shaken hard enough to qualify on the Richter scale. 

"I am now" he mumbled "whats wrong baby?" Sam was pressed along his back and he felt something hard and familiar rub against his boxer clad ass. "Hmm I see there's three of us awake. What are going to do when you're belly sticks out further than your hard on?"

"Sorry, I tried taking care of it myself but it's just not cutting it" Sam said apologetically. And have you seen this thing?" He motioned to the tent in his boxers "That will never happen"

Dean laughed as he turned to face his Omega. He rubbed the swell that Sam at 5 months pregnant was sporting. "Sweetheart your hand is no substitute for my skills."

The further Sam got along the more sex he wanted and Dean was reaping the benefits. They were now in a routine of sex before work unless Sam woke him in the middle of the night as well as right when either of them got home and again before bed. On nights that Sam had late classes Dean made him eat before pulling him into the shower for sex and washing up. 

Dean bent his head and kissed Sam's belly before getting up and walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth knowing Sam had already done so. He looked himself over before stepping back into the bedroom. When he looked at the bed he saw Sam spread out and stroking himself slowly. He was naked but he had covered his stomach with a blanket. 

Dean kneeled next him on the bed and replaced Sam's hand with his own. He moved the blanket away from Sam's body "you're gorgeous and sexy let me see you." 

Sam's cheeks reddened and he placed a hand on his belly. "I look like a beached whale."

"You look like my mate that's giving me the most precious gift. You look like the man I fell instantly in love with and the man who gives me the most mind blowing orgasms." Dean bent and kissed Sam's belly then moved to his mouth slipping his tongue past Sam's lips. 

With his other hand he took Sam's and moved it to the bulge in his own boxers. "You do this to me. Seeing you spread out and waiting to be filled by me, knowing that I was able to give you a baby" he touched Sam's belly "seeing this does it for me baby boy. Don't ever forget that."

Dean spoke the last words into Sam's neck before he bared his teeth to refresh his mark. 

Sam cried out and bucked into Deans fist looking for more friction. The alpha squeezed and stroked just the way Sam liked it. "Baby, make me come with you inside of me, need you in me " Sam whined while placing a hand on Deans to stop him from bringing Sam off too soon.

Dean lifted one of Sam's legs from the bed then scooted in between them. He lowered Sam's leg onto his shoulder and slid his hands beneath Sam's ass lifting so he could glide right into Sam's still tight channel.

Dean couldn't help but groan at the sensation of being enveloped by velvet heat. He thrust in burying himself to the hilt inside of his Omega. They way Sam cried out was like he was finally getting what he was craving after being deprived for years. Dean snapped his hips and hit Sam's prostate making the Omega shiver. 

"Fuck, you don't know what you do to me Dean. I need you all the time Alpha, need you near me, inside of me, making me moan and swear and come in ropes. I need you to fuck me senseless baby. I wanna feel you for days."

"Dammit Sam" Dean growled "you trying to kill me?" 

Sam reached above him gripping the metal bars that made their headboard and used them to push himself against Dean with each thrust. 

"Need more Dean, harder." 

Dean smiled down at Sam " I've got you baby boy." He carefully pushed the leg that Sam had on his shoulder back and over then pulled his other leg into the same position spreading Sam's bent legs out before him. He pulled out slowly and snapped back in with force making Sam cry out "yes!". 

With every stroke Dean drove into Sam making his body bounce on the bed. He would grind into his Omega hard then pull back and drive in again. 

Sam was a mess beneath him. He was crying out Deans name like it was a prayer and pushing down to meet Dean thrust for thrust. He was sweaty and sticky in the most delicious way and Dean was giving him exactly what he was looking for when he woke his Alpha up. He tightened his muscles making Dean growl in pleasure. 

"So good Sammy... so damn good for me.... I lo..love you" Dean was so far gone that he could hardly complete a sentence. He was communicating in a series of groans and growls. 

Dean was close and Sam knew it. He widened his legs as far as he could and lifted his shoulders off of the mattress as far his belly would allow reaching out for his mate. He pulled Dean forward into a kiss letting his hands slide down Deans back to the curve of his ass. Sam gripped a firm globe in each hand and pulled Dean into him hard. Dean cried into Sam's mouth. 

On the next thrust Sam held Dean in and circled his hips hitting his own prostate while sliding the tip of his finger over Deans opening. Deans whimpering encouraged Sam so he took over, his rubbing and grinding guiding Dean into an orgasm which Sam chased with his own, painting his stomach and Deans abdomen with come. 

It seemed like forever before they were able to breath evenly. Dean was still shaking with the force of his orgasm so Sam had to guide them into a comfortable position. He scraped his nails across Deans scalp and before he knew it Deans breathing had deepened and he had fallen asleep. Sam was awake for twenty more minutes before finally fading off with Dean still inside of him. 

\-------------------------------------------

When Dean woke in the morning he and Sam were tangled together. His right arm had fallen asleep under Sam's torso and his left was wrapped protectively around Sam's belly. They were both naked so he assumed Sam had fallen asleep shortly after he did. The smell of fresh rain still hung heavily in the air. 

His leg was thrown over Sam's and his morning wood ,which was far more awake than he was, seemed to be dying for a some attention. It could obviously smell Sam's slick as well. 

He moved experimentally seeing if he could get out of bed without waking Sam but was instantly pulled in by an octopus arm that he didn't even realize was snaked around his shoulders. He looked up to see if Sam was awake but he was still knocked out. 

Crap

Dean tried laying still but that only worked for about all of two minutes before he decided that if he was quiet and slow he could get himself off while letting Sam sleep. 

Dean moved the hand that was wrapped around Sam's stomach down slowly gripping himself. He gave a small tug and waited to see if the movement would wake his sleeping Omega but he didn't stir. 

Dean watched Sam's lips as he slept fighting the need to run his tongue across them. He closed his eyes and a vision of Sam the night before filled his mind. The way he pulled that bottom lip in between his teeth when Dean was moving deep inside of him. Recalling the noises Sam made had him quickening his pace a little. He loved the moans, sighs and groans but when his lover was really vocal it drove Dean insane. He could never get enough of Sam's dirty talk or the way he screamed Deans name. 

Dean paid extra attention the the bundle of nerves beneath the head of his cock. He imagined the way Sam's muscles bunched and relaxed and the way he looked after a good fucking, spread out and sated. Good enough to eat. Dean licked his lips at the memory of Sam's taste. Fresh and sweet on his tongue like nectar from the most exotic fruit. 

He twisted his hand at the end of each stroke while he pictured his face buried between Sam's firm cheeks. He could feel his balls begin to tighten and was getting ready for release when he felt a hand wrap around his own. He opened his eyes to find green eyes speckled with gold watching him with a wolffish grin. 

Sam cast his eyes down and Dean followed their trajectory to see Sam's dick standing at attention and his legs in the process of opening wide to welcome Dean in. 

It only took a second before Dean was sliding into Sam and palming his dick. He was so turned on that it only took a few thrusts and Dean was shooting into Sam, his knot sealing them together. He stroked Sam until he came then held himself above Sam and kissed him.

"Morning sweetheart, sorry for the morning breath but I couldn't wait to kiss you."

"Mm I'm sure mine is just as bad. I watched you for a while before I joined in. You are beautiful."

"I was thinking about you. About last night. That was so good. Think I fell asleep before we came apart." 

"I did too. You must have slipped out, if you could've stayed in you could wake me up that way you know. Or even if you're just in the mood and I'm sleeping, I think I'd like that."

"Jesus Sam they write about men like you in the porn magazines. You'd be ok with that?"

"Yeah babe, believe me if I'm not into it you'll know but I want you to try it sometime. Remember when you woke me up with a blow job?" Sam moved his hips and made Dean yelp.

"Sammy, we've got a doctors appointment in about an hour and half. If you don't stop turning me on we'll never make it."

Sam gave him an innocent puppy look. "I'm not doing anything."

"Mm hmm."

\-------------------------------------------

Dean walked into Lafite's with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn't wait to share the good news with his boss who had quickly become one of his closest friends. 

"Hey Jo where's Benny?" The blonde hostess immediately turned her come hither gaze on. 

"Hi Dean, he's out on a supply run, anything I can help you with?" A cloud of honey scented air wafted his way and he took a step back to get fresh air. 

"No, I'll wait. See ya later." Jo was a single Omega and since Dean was first hired she tried to entice him at least once a week. The fact that he was already mated and engaged with a baby on the way didn't seem to deter her one bit. In fact the first time Sam came to see him in the restaurant Jo gave him the cold shoulder so Sam made sure to kiss Dean in front of her. Dean and Benny couldn't help but laugh at the way she stomped off to the kitchen with Sam watching her the whole way. His Omega would never admit it but Dean knew that his surprise visits were mostly to remind Jo that Dean was his Alpha. Not that Dean minded. If it were up to him he would have Sam with him all day but as even keeled and chill as his Alpha boss was he highly doubted he would put up with Dean sneaking off to have quickie with Sam in the dry storage room. 

As he walked through the kitchens swinging door he heard the unmistakable Cajun twang that could only belong to his boss. He turned back to glare at Jo but she only smiled coyly and shrugged her shoulders. 

"Hey brother" Benny called "how was it?" 

"It's a girl!"Dean yelled with a massive smile.

"Woo hoo! A little girl! Man how's Sam taking it?" 

"He is stoked. You should see him, I swear he shines."

"That's damn near the sweetest thing you've ever said. I'm so happy for you two." Benny clapped a hand on Deans shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Thanks Benny. Thank you for being so cool with me taking time off."

"Hey, don't mention it. We gotta get on planning you two a baby shower. It'll save you two a ton of money plus half the town wants to fawn over Sam anyhow."

"Tell me about it. I've had to hold back from baring my teeth at the grocery store at all the old ladies who wanna touch his stomach. You might wanna get in touch with Gabe over the baby shower. I have a feeling he may be planning something but with him it's probably more bachelor party than baby shower." 

"What about getting your buddy Cas out here for a guys night? I'd like to meet him."

"I've been putting off asking him since you mentioned it. Not sure where things stand with Gabriel and him right now but I guess I gotta bite the bullet and ask huh?"

Castiel and Gabriel had experienced a bit of a falling out since Dean moved to Lawrence. When Sam asked, Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders and said it was a fun weekend, tried something new and they stayed in touch for a little while after. He and Castiel were just friends. According to Cas Gabe began acting strange after a month of exchanging texts and phone conversations then began outright ignoring him. Dean was angry about Cas being hurt but at Cas' insistence left things alone. He had an inkling that Gabe was just nervous about being serious. According to Sam he was quite the playboy when it came to women, never wanting to settle for anything more than a one night stand and had never even given a guy a second glance. Dean figured maybe his connection with Cas scared him a little. 

"Have you talked to Lila about finding a larger apartment?"

"Yeah she's going to get back to me about it." Deans landlady Lila whom also happened to spend a few nights a week with Benny was actually helping Dean find a house. He wanted to rent a larger space with a yard just incase Sam decided to stay in town. He made sure to ask Lila to be discreet with her search because he wanted to surprise Sam. 

"Alright enough with the third degree you wanna help me clean out the cooler before service?" Benny motioned to tables that were covered with containers of ingredients. 

"What's option B?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Help Jo wrap silverware..." Benny burst out laughing when Dean began looking over the contents on the table.


	17. Family Traditions

17 Family Tradition

By the time Dean pulled Baby into what everyone in the complex now recognized as her spot he was bone tired. All he wanted was a shot of whiskey and a good cuddle session with Sam. 

Dean and Benny had barely enough time to get everything back in the cooler before the afternoon rush hit hard. They stayed busy the rest of the evening until 8:30 when Benny sent Dean home. 

Dean heaved himself tiredly out of the car and walked towards their apartment. He was a few feet from the door when he picked up a strange scent in the cold air. Lifting his nose to the air he pulled in a deep breath. 

It smelled like a mixture of firewood and aqua velva. Someone was really overcompensating. 

The closer Dean got to the door the stronger it became. His hair instantly stood on end when he stood with his hand on the knob and could feel Sam's apprehension on the other side. 

When Dean opened the door he was hit by the offensive odor and a growl escaped his throat. He stepped through the threshold to see Sam sitting on the chair across from a blonde Alpha.

"Dean!" Sam jumped up in alarm and crossed over to where Dean was giving the blonde Alpha a wide berth.   
He gave him a kiss then tucked his nose beneath Dean's chin breathing in the strong whiskey and leather scent he knew indicated Dean was in a protective mood. It was obvious that Sam was upset about something from the smell of an oncoming storm and he needed Dean to reassure him. 

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asked with steel in his voice. Sam cringed back a little before answering but Dean held him close with an arm around his waist. 

"This is Adam. My brother."

Adam stood and held his hand out for Dean to take but put it back down when Dean stayed put. 

"The brother that thought he could claim you against your will?"

Adam only smiled at the question as if it were a joke but the way Sam curled into his side made Dean want to jump across the room and strangle him. 

"Young Alphas, I'm sure you know what that's like." Adam shrugged as if it excused everything.

"No, I don't. So what are you doing here Adam?" Adam shifted uncomfortably on his feet but kept his sure grin on his face. 

"Well we heard Samuel had actually found himself a mate, an Alpha at that, so my father wanted to have you two over for dinner. Get to know the man Sam was able to snare."

Dean looked over at Sam who had his head down. 

"Sammy, what do you think baby?" Adams snort from across the room was unmistakable but Dean ignored it and lifted Sam's chin. "It's your call sweetie. I would love to meet your family and have a chance to speak to them" he winked at Sam" but it's your decision." 

Sam kept his eyes on Dean when he nodded. When Dean looked back at Adam and noticed that he was still watching Dean for an answer. "Sam said yes so we'll go." 

Adam raised his eyebrows but was able to keep the look of disgust off of his face. "Ok tomorrow night if that's all right with Samuel." The way he said Sam's name made Deans blood boil.

Sam nodded "Ok well that settles it. Now Adam if you don't mind I'm going to cook Sam dinner then run a nice bath for him." He moved out of the way of the door tucking Sam behind him as he did so. 

"Right, good night then." As Adam passed them his scent became stronger and Dean couldn't help but growl. 

Once the door shut behind Adam he turned to see Sam watching him apprehensively. "Couch now."

Sam walked over to the couch and stood facing the place that Adam had just been sitting. "Did he touch you?" The gravel in Deans voice reached the pit of Sam's stomach and he could feel himself hardening in his jeans. 

"No, I stayed away from him."

"Good, your mine. I never want to smell someone else on you. He was was putting that shit out strong enough to stick to the walls." Dean crossed over and stood behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around his Omegas waist cradling his belly in his hands. "I wanted to rip his throat out. My instincts said I should just for putting his scent out so strongly like he wanted it to stay on you." Dean's low and rough voice in Sam's ear was making him achingly hard. His cock was straining against the already too snug denim. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to let him in but he said he wanted to apologize and I thought maybe he really was sorry but once he was in he just made himself comfortable and you came home and now it stinks in here." He sounded out of breath, his want doing strange things to his voice. 

"Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that he took your kindness for weakness. We're going to meet your family tomorrow and then if you don't want to you never have to see them again ok? But right now, I need to reclaim you. I can't help it Sammy, my instincts are telling me I have to, I really wanna listen to them." Dean lowered a hand to cup the growing heat below his lovers stomach. He rubbed it slowly evoking a moan from Sam's lips. "

Fuck Sam, all I want to do is make you a mess. I want you to scream my name and mark you. Erase that little asshole from this place. Can I fuck you where he sat baby? I want it to only smell like us here." He could feel the apprehension in the room dissipate as it gave way to Sam's arousal, the electricity between them growing. 

"Yes Dean, please. I need you to." Sam ground his ass back loving the feeling of friction that was building between them. "Take me apart." Sam reached down to unzip his pants but Deans hands beat him there. 

"My hands only." Dean growled. "If I'm too rough or you want to stop tell me."

"Stop talking Alpha I want you to fuck me." Dean let out a growl that sent shivers down Sam's spine then wrapped around to his groin. 

Dean pulled Sam's jeans and boxers off then got rid of his own nudging Sam's legs apart with his foot. He reached around Sam pulling open his flannel shirt making some buttons fly off in the process. He pulled his own button down and t-shirt off throwing them in the corner. 

Dean kissed Sam's back and neck while sliding his fingers through the slick that was gathering between his mates legs. He slipped two fingers in with little resistance. His other hand guided Sam to kneel on the cushions with his arms resting against the back of the couch. Dean thrust his fingers deep inside of Sam stroking and scissoring until Sam was writhing.

He dropped to his knees replacing his fingers with his tongue lapping up Sam's intoxicating slick. He gripped the brunettes fleshy ass and spread him open so he could lick deeper, using his tongue to make Sam come undone. 

"Dean, ah, fuck" was the most Sam could articulate. 

Just as quickly as he went down on him Dean stood and slammed home into Sam, gripping his hips so he wouldn't go flying over the back of the couch from the force. 

"No -other -Alpha -can -have you" Dean said through gritted teeth "only-mine" each word was emphasized with a sharp thrust. 

"Oh- nly yours, always yours, mmph! Right there..." Sam's strong arms were braced on the back of the couch, his head was thrown back in pleasure. When Dean pulled out suddenly he cried out in protest but Dean soothed him by pulling him off of the couch and positioning him so he was sitting on Deans lap facing him. "I'm too heavy..."

Dean cut him off with a deep kiss. "No your not, lift up a little." He did and Dean held his cock in his fist until Sam slowly lowered himself onto it, groaning as he did so. "I wanna see your face while you fuck yourself on me." Dean lifted his hips a little making Sam moan loudly. "Use me baby boy. I'm yours."

With a smile Sam lowered his face to Deans whispering "mine" just before he ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip. He gripped the Alphas shoulders and moved his hips slowly. "So full baby, so big, you go in deep this way..."

Dean pulled Sam's face back to his and kissed him fiercely, his tongue painted the inside of Sam's mouth as if he just couldn't get enough. When Sam stopped moving on his lap to concentrate on the kiss Dean pumped his pelvis making Sam bounce on his dick.

"Sorry baby, your mouth distracted me." 

"More than my dick? Not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that" Dean said with a chuckle. 

Sam rocked his hips "well your dick is where it's supposed to be I just needed your mouth to follow suit."

Dean instantly took Sam's mouth again then reached his hands around to where his thick cock was sliding in and out of Sam. He felt along Sam's rim feeling where it stretched around him and enjoying the way the man above him was coming apart. 

Dean was suddenly pushed back against the couch by the two strong hands on his shoulders. Sam ground down deliberately squeezing tight around Dean making him cry out. "Fuck...ah....yeah." Dean gripped Sam's hips and held on as Sam began to fuck himself down on him. His Omegas hair was bouncing with the movement but his eyes never wavered from Deans. 

The smile that Sam gave Dean with his bottom lip caught between his teeth sent chills down his spine despite the fact that they were both covered in a sheen of sweat. Sam braced himself on his knees and slammed down on Dean repeating the motion until Dean couldn't speak past groans and cries.

He watched Sam in awe as he took control and it was gorgeous. From his muscular legs to his glistening chest Sam was a complete work of art. His arms flexed with each rise and fall. His lips were held open in an "o" and his eyes were closed, those long lashes rested on his cheeks making Dean want to catch a glimpse of the array of colors his eyes usually held. 

His wish was granted a second later when Sam caught him watching. That smile returning as he sped up his bouncing on Deans cock. Dean could feel his balls tightening so he moved one hand from Sam's hip to stroke his dick which had been rubbing across Deans stomach but he was stopped by the shake of head and Sam gave two more forceful pumps and came hard on the second one with Deans name on his lips. He circled his hips on his Alphas lap and that combined with Sam pulsing through his orgasm around Dean made him come inside Sam with a shout. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and tilted his face up to be met by Sam's mouth. They kissed as Sam continued to work his hips, tugging at where Deans swollen knot was keeping them fused, their tongues chasing each other making them even hotter until they both came again panting into each other's mouths. 

Dean suddenly pulled back searching Sam's eyes with worry in his own. "Sammy, you know I belong to you as much as you belong to me.... I didn't mean to act as if I owned you..." He was cut off by Sam dipping his head and pressing his lips to Deans neck. He held his lips closed inhaling Deans leather and whiskey scent before opening his mouth to sink his teeth into Deans smooth skin. He bit down then soothed the spot with his tongue moving his hips the entire time making Dean first gasp at the slight pain then moan in pleasure. 

Sam lifted his head and rested it against Dean's looking into his Alphas sex blown green eyes. "I know that, you have always been mine, I will always be yours, now we have matching marks." 

"I love you so much baby." Dean tangled his hands in Sam's hair and kissed his Omega hard before pulling back and breathing deeply. "Think we got the smell out."

Sam inhaled deeply then grinned at Dean beneath him. "Hmmm we should make sure, I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes." 

Dean barked out a laugh and pulled Sam's face his.

\-------------------------------------------

The Impala was filled with a heavy fog of apprehension. She glided through the tree lined streets as if she owned them, neighbors watched her with judgement and a little envy in their eyes. When she was guided into the driveway of a two story house with the perfect lawn that fog turned from only apprehension to fear, insecurity, and resentment, the mixture only dissipating a little when Dean placed his arm around Sam.

"We can leave, just bail and you never have to speak to them again."

Sam took a deep breath then shook his head. "Let's see what they have to say."

"Ok but with one word from you we leave ok?" Sam only answered with a nod of his head before opening the door and beginning to heave himself out. Dean was by his side impossibly fast and helped his the rest of the way out. Sam stopped to look himself over knowing that no matter what he wore it would still never make him look like more than just an Omega to his family. He had chosen a pair of jeans that accommodated his 5 month belly and a plaid button up that Dean always loved on him. Dean wore a pair of jeans as well along with a t-shirt layered with a long sleeve button up. They both wore coats lined with Sheepskin to keep them warm. With a tug from Dean's hand, which was holding his,he stopped inspecting their clothes and made his way to the front door. 

Before they could knock the door was opened by a blonde woman that gave Dean the brightest smile but offered Sam a tight lipped one which only made Dean pull Sam in and wrap an arm around his waist.

"Hello! You must be Dean I'm Mary." Dean didn't miss the fact that she hadn't bothered to address her own son. 

"Yes, Mrs. Wesson right? I'm sure you remember Sam." Dean said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Oh of course! How are you Samuel? Been taking care of the child properly I hope."

Dean felt Sam's anger peak so he interjected. "Of course he has, I'm sure you were a shining example Mrs. Wesson." Her mouth snapped shut and she shot Sam a glare. 

"Well hello!" A voice boomed from behind her. A tall man with short trim hair and a starched stiff white shirt stuck his hand out to Dean. His wife quickly moved aside so he wouldn't bowl her over. 

"Hello Sir, I'm Dean Winchester nice to meet you." Dean shook his hand and was not surprised that the mans handshake was attempting to be bone breaking. He merely smiled and squeezed back until the older man had his fill. 

"Come in please, take your coats off." He ushered them in and shut the door behind them. He pointed over to the spotless sofa and sat across them in the armchair. "Samuel it's nice to see you, you've been such a stranger."

Sam looked at Dean with shock on his face. "I thought I wasn't welcome here. That's what you said when you kicked me out."  
" Kicked you out? Samuel you always have had a strange sense of humor. So tell us how our Sam managed to snag an Alpha in his prime like yourself." The way he blew Sam off was as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

Dean reached an arm around Sam and pulled him close. "Oh well I was really lucky he even gave me a second glance. Your son is quite a catch."

"Right... So what do your parents do Dean? They are both Alphas?" At that moment Mary entered the room with a tray that only held three glasses. 

"No sir my father was a Beta my mother an Alpha. But we've never put much importance to that. My mother passed away when I was very young and my father when I was 16." When Sam's mother held the tray before him Dean took two glasses handing one to Sam. The anger that flashed in Mary's eyes almost made Dean want to laugh out loud. 

"That's very unfortunate. It sounds as if you have strong genes. I myself come from a long line of Alphas and Mary here from Betas. It's a family tradition I guess you could say."

"Right, so I bet Sam here must have been a nice surprise" Dean prodded.

"Well we do the best with what we're given." He shot Sam what was probably meant to be a smile but just looked like a sneer then took a sip of lemonade.

"Is that why there are no photos of Sam hanging on your walls. I noticed Adam is in that family portrait but can't seem to find any of Sam."

John Wesson coughed to cover up the fact that he was thrown off guard.   
"Oh that way when company came over they wouldn't ask where the other boy in the picture was, I was usually sent upstairs." Sam's voice was so unusually cold and hard it broke Deans heart to hear it. 

"Well yes, we knew what kind of trouble Omegas could be. We felt it would be more comfortable for our guests to not have to deal with that" Mary piped in "people can be very sensitive to that sort of thing." 

"Sensitive to what Mother? To a young boy being locked away because his family could not accept what he was born as?"

"Samuel watch your tone with your mother. We knew you could not control yourself. What if you had enticed one of my co-workers or your Mothers friends? Just look at this poor young man whose life you've managed to ruin."

"Yeah, you can fuck off with that. If your friends were pedophiles you're shitty people for allowing that around your kid. Sam, that human being you talk about as if he were a stain on your fucked up family tree is one of the best human beings I've ever met. He's not ruining my life you asshole he's made me actually live it. So if you're too good to be associated with an Omega then stick with that sexual predator you call your pride and joy and don't waste time because I'm sure it won't be long before he gets locked up for trying to claim someone against their will. Sam does not need you, he never has and he never will. If I hear you are trying to contact him I will come here and personally rip your throat out. Stay away from my family."

By the time Dean stopped to take a breath he was an inch from John's face. The air around him was crackling and Sam could barely breath without getting drunk on the heavy whiskey in the air. There was the slight bitter undertone of burnt wood he usually got from his father but it was far overpowered by Dean. He stood from his spot on the couch and gently pulled Dean back away from his his father whose face was a bright shade of red. His expression was a mixture of fury and fear, it was clear he was outmatched. 

"Let's go Dean." Sam pulled him towards the door.

"Just because you found someone who doesn't care what you are doesn't change the fact that you are nothing but a filthy Omega and a danger to society" Mary spat. "What your kind does to innocent, honest Alphas and Betas should be illegal. You're nothing but whores walking the streets searching for anyone's attention."

"Go fuck yourself mom. The lock I installed in my room wasn't just for Adam. Your precious Alpha husband tried to claim me as well and that was before I presented" Sam ignored the growl that erupted behind him and the look of horror on Mary's face "And don't tell me you can't smell the Beta he works with on him when he gets home from work. The one you've had over for dinner so many times with her husband. We're leaving now but you sit here with that and decide how much bullshit he's fed you over the years and how much of it was true. See how all that fits in your fucked up family traditions." Sam's voice never wavered and never rose from its normal volume. He turned and pushed Dean through the door shutting it behind him for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to post, please stick with me I'll work hard to get better!


	18. Payback

Gabriel was nervous. He sat in his car in the parking lot behind Lafite's and looked himself over for the millionth time. 

Castiel was in there. Probably pissed as hell for the way Gabe had blown him off. 

It had been months since he had even bothered to return the other Betas calls. It was all just getting too serious. 

Gabe was surprised to find that he was attracted to the dark haired man considering he had never even given a man a second glance before. The weekend they had spent together was an anomaly that he figured would end when he left the campground but he found himself missing those blue eyes and messy hair when he returned to the real world, so he began messaging and calling Cas often.

That lasted for about a month before Gabe began to feel claustrophobic. He was often questioned by his mother about who he was sneaking off to call or why he was smiling down at his phone at the dinner table. When she asked when she was going to meet Castiel he felt the collar tightening around his neck. 

The next time Cas called he let it go to voicemail. When the Beta texted he waited a day to return the message and did so in a very nonchalant manner. When Cas asked if he was ok Gabe answered like a petulant teenager. "I'm fine!"

It took two weeks of being a dick for Cas to take the hint. When he finally did Gabe couldn't help but feel the loss when his phone went off and it was someone else but he told himself it was for the best. Cas got a little too intense too fast anyway.

Gabe got out of the car and walked to the door hesitating before turning the knob to prepare himself for the cold shoulder and attitude that was sure to greet him. 

The restaurant was dim inside and he waited for his eyes to adjust before peering around and finding it empty besides the hostess rolling silverware at one of the tables.

"Hey Jo, am I the first one here for the baby shower committee?"

"Baby shower? Oh right Sam's having a kid." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah they're in the kitchen."

Gabe gave her a dirty look "wow glad to see you're as charming as ever." He laughed out loud when she flicked him off " aww sweetheart I'll never be that desperate." He dodged a flying spoon and made his way to the kitchen. 

As he neared the swinging door he could hear Benny talking to someone about food.

"What do you mean you've never had blue cheese? Here open up." 

Gabe opened the door to find Cas sitting on a stool next to where Benny was preparing a cheese plate. He watched as Dean's boss popped a piece cheese into Cas's mouth then brought his fingers to his own mouth licking them clean.

Cas made a small noise of approval and Benny lit up. "See! I knew you'd like it." 

Gabe cleared his throat bracing himself for angry blue eyes to meet his but was surprised when Cas turned and waved with a smile on his face. 

"S-sorry I'm late. What you guys doing?" Cas turned his eyes back to watch Benny while he spread the blue cheese in a mushroom cap."

"Oh that's ok we filled the time giving Cassie here a little tasting."

"Cassie?"

"It's a nick name Dean gave me when we were children, guess Benny picked it up from him." Cas rolled his eyes with a smile that really annoyed Gabe for some reason.

"I think it's a cute nickname" Benny said. He popped the stuffed mushroom cap into Cas's waiting mouth. "You want some of these?" Benny slid a few on a plate and pushed them towards Gabe. 

"Oh , you're not feeding them to me?" Gabe tried to keep the attitude out of his voice. 

He was only more annoyed when Benny's laugh boomed throughout the kitchen. "Sure, but only if you ask nicely." Gabe moved closer and took the plate sliding a cap into his own mouth. Damn they were good. 

"So what have you guys got in mind? I was thinking we could hit up the strip club." The matching looks of disapproval let him know that it was out of the question. "Or not... I thought it would be funny." He muttered under his breath. 

"So Benny had a really good idea about a Bar-B-Q at his place." Cas smiled at Benny when he said it. "He's got a great piece of land with lots of trees ." Benny nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah guys but Sam's already 5 months pregnant and he's huge, don't tell him I said that, and it's not good for him to be out in the cold it's already in the 30's if we're doing this thing in like two weeks it's gonna be in the 20's without a doubt we'll have snow. I think outdoors is no bueno."

"I do have these massive outdoor heaters but maybe he's right Cassie. We can still have it at my place just move it inside." There was that nickname again that was really grating on Gabe's nerves. 

"Ok what about in your living area? We can keep the couches where they are..."

Gabe interjected without really meaning to. "You've been to his place?"

Cas turned to Gabe with a slightly bewildered look. "Yes I'm staying with Benny." 

"Why aren't you staying with Sam and Dean?" He knew his tone was a little demanding but he couldn't keep it in check.

"They only have one bedroom and I didn't want to bother them, Benny offered me a room in his home and I accepted. He drove all the way to Kansas International to get me" Cas said while smiling at Benny.

"Oh, you could have stayed with me, I would have picked you up." Gabe's voice was quiet and two pairs of eyes were watching him.

"You've been busy, Benny offered and I couldn't refuse. Besides you'd only get sick of me in a few weeks anyway. I'm gonna stay in town for a while and needed something a little more reliable." The soft smile that was on the Beta's lips was not sarcastic, he really was not angry at Gabe just stating facts. 

"Cas..." Gabe begun.

"Alright what do you say we head to the store and figure out decorations. We can take my truck!"

"I'll follow you in my car..." Before Gabe could offer Cas his passenger seat he spoke up. 

"Ok but promise you'll go slow, I'm not used to riding up so high" he directed at Benny with a laugh.

"Anything for you angel." The flirty grin Benny shot Cas made Gabe's stomach turn.

\-------------------------------------------

"Gabe?" Sam's voice was drowsy as if he had been woken up from a nap

"Dude! What hell is going on between Benny and Cas and why did you not tell me he was staying with Benny?"

"Nothing is going on. They just met like two days ago. Benny has been messing around with Lila."

"Two days! He's been with him for two days! That's bullshit! Benny is laying it on thick and Cas is just eating that shit up. You know he and Lila are not exclusive!"

"Gabe what are you talking about? Why the hell are you freaking out? You blew the guy off. If he and Benny decide they like each other that's their business."

"I'm not jealous or anything! I just want to know things...."

"Cas is a catch dude, just because you didn't want him doesn't mean someone else won't."

"It's not like that." Even to his ears he sounded like a petulant child. "All right I gotta go, I'll see you later."

When the line clicked dead in Sam's ear he turned over with a lot of effort to face his sleeping mate. "What did you do?"

Dean remained still with his eyes closed. "I know you're not sleeping. What did you do Dean? And if you keep pretending to be asleep I'm going to make you veggie lasagna for dinner again." 

Dean's eyes shot open "I'm up! I didn't do anything..."

"Dean." Sam said in a stern voice that meant business. 

"Ok I may have hatched up a plan to make Gabe jealous... but just a little jealous and if you had seen how sad Cas was you would do the same and Benny said he could help and we got Cas to finally agree and if it doesn't work we'll stop but I just wanted to try and help my best friend be as happy as I am."

Sam narrowed his eyes and smiled at Dean. "That's a good plan because it's working, but Cas does know that Benny is not really flirting with him right? It's not gonna backfire is it?"

"No Benny knows that Cas is hooked on Gabe. I'm really more worried about Benny really falling for Cas."

"But Benny's not gay!"

"Told you that doesn't matter, didn't matter for Gabe." 

"Good point. Don't know why Gabe's being so stupid about this."

"Babe he's probably never found someone that he's really liked so he doesn't know how to act. You said he was pretty much a player. Maybe he's just scared to really have feelings about someone."

"Is that how you felt? Were you scared?" 

"I was scared I wasn't good enough for you." Dean's eyes clouded over as if he was remembering something unpleasant. "Wasn't sure I could commit to staying in one spot and not get restless, then you drove away from me and I could barely stand it. That was when I knew it was real. When you really cut me off I had an ache in my chest until I saw you again. I knew I would never do anything to hurt you. Sometimes it takes a shock to realize you could lose what's most important to you."

"I feel the same way. I thought I was doing you a favor by letting you off the hook. I get now that I was only hurting us both." Sam reached out and ran his fingers through Deans hair. "You think it's like that for Gabe and Cas?"

"I think that Gabe was spooked by the way he felt about Cas. Cas on the other hand takes things as they come. If he feels something for someone he lets himself go with it. Believes it's a predestined thing. If it is, it's supposed to be or whatever. I on the other hand think people need a little push every now and then." Dean suddenly reached out and swiped his thumb across Sam's bottom lip. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No you're not in trouble. I love that you care about your friends so much. I really hope mine doesn't let you down." 

Dean leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sam's nose. "Anyone you call a friend has a good heart. He'll do the right thing in the end..... Or I'll hurt him." The grin on Deans face was so comical that Sam couldn't even pretend to take the threat seriously. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Well what do you think?" Benny looked around at Cas and Gabe standing on opposite ends of his living room. "We can put food over there" he motioned to the large counter that separated his kitchen from his living room. "And I'll get a bunch of couches in here so every one can sit comfortably. I mean we're not doing any games or anything right? It's not like Dean and Sam would be into that. It would be food and visiting then gifts. It's mainly going to be a few people from the restaurant, some from the cafe, Bobby and your family, right Gabe?"

Cas nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I like it." Benny beamed back at Cas and Gabe nearly threw up on the polished hard wood floors. 

"There's just a few other people in town that have been asking about the shower. If you don't mind it would mean extra gifts for Sam and Dean."

"No of course not! The more the merrier. Alright I'm gonna hit the bathroom before we head back to the restaurant I'll be right back." Benny climbed the stairs leaving Cas and Gabe alone for the first time all afternoon.

Cas' eyes followed Benny up the stairs then turned to meet Gabe's with a smile on his face. "How have you been?" 

"Good" Gabe answered averting his eyes "busy you know between school and the cafe. How about you? How was the festival in New Orleans last month?"

"It was great! Crazy but great, really wore me out. I'm taking a break for a little while, Benny offered me a room as long as I wanted...."

"I'm sure he did, what are you guys a thing now?" The accusation in the question made Cas take a step back.

"Gabriel you have no right to ask me that or be angry about it....."

"Your the one flirting right in front of me like a bitch in heat!" The second he saw the hurt in Cas' eyes he realized what he had said. As he opened his mouth to apologize a large voice boomed from the stairs.

"Gabriel please leave my home." He looked up to see Benny glaring down at him, the scent of burning cypress replacing the calm forest scent that was in the air moments before. 

"I didn't mean..."

"He said get out." The dead pan voice that came from Castiel made Gabe snap his mouth shut and let himself out.

\-------------------------------------------

Sam watched through the cafe window as Gabriel sat in his car staring off into space.

"You going out there?" Meg asked from her place by his side for the last twenty minutes.

"Yeah." Sam moved with effort towards the door.

"Sam..." Meg called with a warning, making him turn around and grab his coat.

"If you knew how hot I felt you would leave me alone" he grumbled while buttoning his jacket.

"And face the wrath of Winchester?" She called out. "No thank you!" Sam rolled his eyes as he went through the door. 

As he approached the car he noticed that Gabriel was staring straight ahead. He rapped on the icy window twice before opening the door and sliding in with effort.

"Where we running to?" Sam asked. When Gabe didn't answer he started to really get worried. "Alright dude you gotta tell me what's up or I'm gonna call your mom."

"Gabe reached his hand out to stop Sam from digging in his pocket.

"You know you're my best friend right?" Sam nodded "Well I did... said something really shitty and I've fucked things up with Cas beyond repair and if you don't want to be my friend after I tell you what it was I won't blame you."

"Gabe shut up. There's nothing you could do that would make me not wanna be your friend...."

"I told him he was acting like a bitch in heat Sam." The Beta hung his head in shame. 

"Oh.... Ok that was a really shitty thing to say. But I know you, you don't think that way so why would you say it?"

"Besides the fact that I'm an asshole?" He continued when he saw Sam nod his head out of the corner of his eye. "I was getting kind of jealous. Benny and Cas had been flirting and I just got mad and said the nastiest thing I've ever said in my life."

"Well that's really saying a lot!" Sam snorted.

"I know! Now Cas wants nothing to do with me" Gabe said miserably "I just fucked things up with the only person I've had real feelings for."

"Do you mean that?" Sam asked.

Gabriel met his best friends eyes with sincerity "I really do Sam. I think he could've been the one."

"So you fight for him, you do whatever it takes for him to see how amazing you can be, how amazing you are."

"Dude if I get near him Dean and Benny will kill me." 

"You let me handle them. Gabriel if you're just going to blow him off again don't make me stick my neck out for you. You better be sure."

"No Sam, I swear he's the one for me, I know it. If I get him back I won't let him go again." 

Sam nodded once and together they began to hatch out their own plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments! I get excited to see familiar names (apocalypsesue ;) I was debating on exploring Cas and Gabe and then Sara gave me the push I needed. Hope you like!


	19. Show You Off

"You're hovering." Sam watched Deans reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm not hovering. Just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"I'm brushing my hair, I'll be out in a second."

"I know I just wanted to make sure you were ok. All that hair you could probably accidentally strangle yourself."

"If I cut it you'll have nothing to hold onto." Sam shot him a look that made his dick begin to stir. "Dean, you know there's going to be people at Benny's that want to touch my stomach right? Is that why you're nervous?"

"I know that! I'm ok with it." Dean waved his hand as if it were no big deal.

"Ok because the last time....." Sam let the rest of his sentence drift off.

"No, that Beta's hands were far too low! He was reaching for more than your belly!"

"I know but did you have to punch him?" 

"Yes! The cashier told me he was a creep to her too. It was a public service." 

Sam shook his head in defeat. "I love you Alpha." Dean smiled as he walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. He tucked his nose into the crook of Sam's neck then inhaled deeply. "If I get any bigger you're not going to be able to do this. In fact you're gonna have to get a crane to get me out of bed! I'm gonna have to hide from the public so I don't scare small children. 

Dean turned Sam around in his arms to face him. "First of all you're all belly, the rest of you is lean muscle. Second of all you are sexy as fuck in manternity pants, third of all I drag you every where with me so I can show you off. This baby shower we're going to is just another way to prance around with the hottest guy ever on my arm."

"Dean only you would think male maternity pants are sexy" Sam laughed in disbelief.

"Sammy, elastic waist. One tug and they're off plus they look like regular jeans and are tight in all the right places." Dean ran his hands across Sam's pert ass while leaning in to kiss him. He let out a small moan when Sam opened his mouth to receive him. 

His Omega allowed it for a minute before pulling back. "Uh uh, no time for that now. We gotta get to Benny's"

" Can't they just send us the cake and presents?" Dean whined

"Benny promised there would be lots of beer and steaks fresh from the grill." 

"Damn you're good. But when we get home you and me have a date with our bed. After I show you off to all of our friends." Dean stuck his hand out towards Sam.

"Deal." Sam shook his hand with a huge smile. 

\-------------------------------------------

When Benny led Sam and Dean into his house they both teared up at the work their best friends had clearly put in.   
The spacious living room was decorated with sofas and chairs allowing all of their loved ones to sit and talk comfortably. There were lanterns and candles all over creating a soft glow in the room which was back lit by the gloomy winter daylight coming from a wall of windows that face the wooded area behind Benny's cabin. 

The only hints that they were having a girl were in the soft rose colored frosting on the cupcakes and pink bows adorning some of the lanterns and candles, everything else was decorated in calming browns and tans. Dean made his way over to the sweets table and found miniature pies in all of his favorite flavors. He turned to Benny who had been joined by Cas. "You guys are amazing" he said with emotion in his voice. 

"Well, we all came together do it" Benny spoke with pride. "The mini pies were actually Gabe's idea, he made them all himself." Dean turned to look for Gabriel but didn't find him among the guests. "He's in the kitchen." Benny pointed towards the open kitchen where the Beta was removing a tray of cookies from the oven. "He was in charge of the sweets but he really helped with all of it."   
Dean watched Gabe make himself busy in an attempt to avoid everyone. Cas was watching Gabriel as well before he realized what he was doing and walked over to rearrange the gifts on the large dinning room table.

With an encouraging smile from Sam, Dean walked around the counter filled with his and Sam's favorite foods to approach Gabriel. When the Beta wouldn't meet his eyes Dean placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned in.

"Hey, you're a good man." He spoke quietly so only they could hear. "Thank you for always being there for Sam. Don't let your fear keep you from being there for Castiel."

"I don't deserve him." Gabe's voice was slightly broken.

"You do. If you didn't he wouldn't love you." Gabriel met Dean's eyes in shock. "Of course he loves you, you moron. Don't let him get away from you." Dean pulled him in for a bear hug before returning to Sam's side. Gabriel searched the room for Cas and caught his blue eyes staring right at him before they turned their attention to Bobby.  
\-------------------------------------------

Sam watched happily as Dean wiped pink buttercream from his lips. He looked around the room at everyone who cared for he and Dean and now their baby talking to each other and enjoying themselves. He took in the mountain of gifts that he and Dean had just opened piled on the long dinning room table. Suddenly a wave of emotion crashed into him.

He lowered his head letting his hair fall forward to cover his face so no one would see him cry. He felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders and smelled the candy shop scent that could only be Gabe. 

"Hey buddy, you're ok. I know it's a lot going on." He was sending out calming waves to settle Sam down. 

"Sorry, it's just.... This is nice ya know. To have this many people care about us." Sam rubbed his stomach and looked up to see Dean watching him with a little worry but allowing Gabe to handle it. 

"Hey, what do you say we go get Deans surprise from the garage?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "Sorry, stupid hormones."

"I feel the same way. I love that more people have gotten to know the man you've become despite the way you grew up." Gabe reached his hand out to help Sam up from his chair taking advantage to pull him in for a hug. "The people in this room are your family Sam. We are always going to be here for you, always want what's best for you, and always accept who you are." 

Sam hugged Gabe tightly for a moment letting his words really sink in. "Alright let's go before I really have a meltdown." He clapped Gabe on the back and led him to the garage.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Gabe followed Sam to the garage. He could feel his mates emotions overwhelming him in a mixture of happiness and excitement. As soon as the door shut behind them Dean dug in his pocket for the small blue box wrapped in a silver bow. He ran over to the arm chair that was placed by the large window specifically for Sam and laid the box in the center of the cushion then ran back to his conversation with Benny. 

It wasn't long before he was actually lost in the conversation and didn't hear the garage door open and close. In mid sentence Benny walked away from him to turn down the lights and everyone's attention turned towards the kitchen. 

Dean followed their eyes to see Sam walking next to a rolling table that Gabriel was pushing. On the table was a replica of Baby in cake form and their friends and family began to serenade him with "Happy Birthday".   
Dean walked over with what he knew was the hugest smile and kissed Sam.

"She's almost as beautiful as the real one. Do we have to cut it?" 

"Dean it'll go bad if you try to save it." Sam said with a laugh.

"Fine, but I get the back seat" Dean leaned into Sam's ear and whispered "you and I have had some good times there." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively making Sam blush.

"I got pregnant on the hood though, sure you don't want that part?" 

"Now I'm craving something a lot sweeter than cake." The heat in Dean's eyes showed Sam he meant it. 

"Well it's gonna have to wait until we get home. It may be rude to sneak off at our own baby shower to have sex in one of Benny's rooms. Besides your actual birthday isn't for a few days so you have to wait for your gifts."

"Sammy you gonna try hold out on me for three days? I'll make it too hard for you to last.... Get it? Too hard." When Sam rolled his eyes Dean pulled him in for a kiss. "Go sit down baby boy. I want you to rest up for later." Sam made a face and turned to make his way back to his armchair and wait for a slice of cake he noticed the small box. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to see Dean smiling nervously. "Go on." Dean said. Sam walked over and picked the small box up noticing that the room had fallen silent. He slowly lifted the lid and found a key sitting inside on a key chain that said "home".

Sam turned to face Dean with wide eyes. "Is this.... Does this mean..... Did you buy a house?"

"Well I wanted to rent one but I found the perfect one, I mean it's cozy and it was for sale and I put an offer in and they accepted but if you don't want to buy here I can pull the offer. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just....." He was silenced by Sam crossing the room and throwing his arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I already know it's exactly what I want." 

"Even though you've never seen it?"

"You living there with me?" Dean nodded "then it's perfect!" Sam lowered his lips to Deans ear "we can christen every room." 

"You wanna go see it after the baby shower? The powers turned on so we'll have heat.... You know I've always got blankets in the trunk."

Sam nodded then gave Dean his best puppy dog face. "But first can I have cake? And maybe some more of those mushroom things?"

\-------------------------------------------

"Ok dishes are done." Benny put the last serving tray on the drying rack and dried his hands on the dish towel Castiel offered him. 

"Are you going to Lila's tonight?" Cas liked Lila, she was friendly and always offered him an apartment on one of her many properties. 

"Well that all depends on you." Benny leaned back against the counter and gave Cas a smile.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, if you walk outside and follow the path from the backdoor you'll find Gabriel waiting for you. He loves you Castiel. Hell I don't know how anyone could not." Benny looked down at his feet shyly. "Anyway he's waiting for you, if you decide to walk out there, to give him another chance I'm gonna get out of your hair, but if you decide that he's not what you want, which I pretty much know he is, then I'll stay here and we can watch a movie together."

Castiel stood and watched Benny for a moment before stepping forward and laying a light kiss on Benny's cheek. "Lila wants this with you. She won't ask for it because she doesn't think you want it with her but if you make the first move she will follow. I think if the two of you just let the fear go you'll be happy together." 

Benny's eyes widened a little but the smile he gave Cas said the Beta was spot on. "You're something special you know. I get why Dean said I needed to stay on my toes on not fall for you." Cas shook his head, a faint blush creeping up his neck. "He's right, you get right through people's defenses. I've had a slight crush on you myself. I reckon if Lila wasn't in the picture Gabe would have some steady competition. Go out there, he's waiting. I won't be home tonight" Castiel raised his hands in protest. "I've seen how you look at him Cassie, looks like that don't go away so easy. Give him a chance." 

Cas gave Benny one last hug before he left the room to find his coat. By the time he walked back into the kitchen it was empty. Cas stepped into the cold night air and looked around to find Gabriel. 

He could hear soft music coming from down the path and he ofollowed it to find Gabe sitting nervously at a wooden table set in the center of four large outdoor heaters. Castiel recognized the music from the many festivals he helped organize.

When Gabe saw him he jumped to his feet then froze as if not certain what to do next. 

"Hey! You came out!" He wore a sincere look of surprise on his face.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't?" Castiel asked quietly. 

"I was. I was afraid you'd tell me to go to hell. You still might but at least you came out." Gabe lowered his head to stare at his hands which were clasped nervously.

"What you said..... I know you didn't mean it. The way Benny and I were behaving... We shouldn't have played with you like that. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. For everything. I got spooked. Truth is I've never been serious with anyone, but I want that with you. If you'll have me Cas I want it with you. I've missed you so much."

"What's to stop you from panicking again? I can't put myself in a position where you're going to drop me as soon as you feel claustrophobic."

"Castiel, I love you. I understand that now. I wanna be with you and only you. It took me losing you to see it and I'm sorry I'm such a moron but please give me another chance."

Gabe shifted from one foot to the other as Cas' piercing blue eyes watched him. 

"I'm staying here until the baby is born. What if we give it until then. See what happens then we'll take it from there."

"Really? Yes! Please Cas I'll show you, I promise I'll prove to you what you mean to me."

Gabriel closed the space between them with a few long strides and wrapped Cas in his arms. He relished the way Cas melted into his body and tucked his cold nose into the Beta's neck breathing deeply.

"I missed you." The simple statement groaned into Gabriel's neck made everything click into place for him. It all felt so right. He pulled Castiel in as tightly as he could.

"I missed you too. I have a surprise for you." Castiel pulled back to meet Gabe's eyes with a questioning look.   
"Well we've never been on a proper date so I thought that maybe we could have a mini festival date out here. I've got music." Gabe motioned to his laptop playing Brothers Osbourne. "I made some festival food." He opened a box sitting on the picnic table to show Cas the array of mostly sweets he had made. "And we're under the stars!"

Castiel laughed and pulled Gabe in for a kiss. "Ok but after the date we're going up to my room, not fooling around in a tent."

Gabe made a show of really debating his options before agreeing. "Deal. Now let's eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I suck I know, I'm sorry. Here's an update working in the next chapter and hoping to post later this week. Hope everyone had a great Holiday❤️


	20. Two Of A Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys also my editor is on strike so forgive any errors please.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it? We can pull the offer...."

Sam reached across the front seat and squeezed Deans hand. "Its perfect." 

They were parked in front of a small beige one story house with a fenced in yard. "Are you sure we can afford it? After the baby I won't be able to work for at least a month." 

"Sammy, when my dad passed away he left me some money plus I've never really had many expenses besides Baby and renting a room so I've saved. Once we sign the papers, if you like it, it's ours." When Sam's face fell Dean slid across the seat to his side. "What's wrong baby? You don't like it?"

"I do, but Dean I haven't helped with anything. You take care of everything. My small paycheck brings in nothing."

"Hey, hey, we are not about that. That money was sitting in a bank account since my father died. It would've stayed there for God knows how long. What you make at work gets us plenty and when the baby comes you will decide how long you want to stay home with her. Now let's go inside so you can really see if you like it." Dean kissed Sam's cheek and slid back to his side of the car before he got out and rushed around to help his mate out of the car.

They walked to the front door side by side Deans arm wrapped around Sam's waist. Before sliding the key into the lock he turned to Sam with a serious face.

"Promise you'll tell me if you don't like it ?" Deans eyes were lined in worry.

"I promise babe." Sam nodded towards the door to encourage Dean to turn the key.

When Sam walked across the threshold he was stunned. 

"It's gorgeous Dean. How could you think I wouldn't like it?" Sam walked to the center of what would be their living room. It had hard wood floors and large windows to let in plenty of light. 

"You haven't seen it all yet. Just wait." Dean took his hand and pulled him along. 

The kitchen was next and Sam marveled at the tiled floor and spacious countertops. "Oh man we can have thanksgiving dinner here!" 

When he walked into the spacious bathroom he tugged Dean into the shower stall with him. "You know what we have enough space to do in here?" He linked his hands behind Deans neck and leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait till you see the master bathroom baby boy." Deans voice was all gravel and shot straight to Sam's dick.

"There's a master bathroom?" Sam couldn't hide his excitement. He nearly ran out of the bathroom but didn't know which door it was. 

"Slow down sweetheart! You're gonna give the baby motion sickness! It's the last door on the left."

Sam swung the door open and stepped into a nice sized room. There were two large windows facing a larger than expected back yard. He approached the windows to see a wooden deck attached to the back of the house that would be perfect for summer dinners outside. He turned to look for the bathroom and found Dean leaning against the door frame watching him in amusement. 

"What?" 

"You! I like seeing you excited. I love seeing you happy." Sam approached him and tucked his nose into Deans neck breathing in whiskey and leather. When he pulled back he looked past Dean into a large tiled bathroom. 

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" He walked over to the tub that would surely fit them both. "I've never seen a tub this big! Are those jets?" 

"Yup. And behind that little wall is a shower for the days when you wanna...." Dean let himself trail off, his eyebrows raised to insinuate where he was headed.

"Impale myself on your cock while my legs are wrapped around your waist?"

Dean nearly choked on his laughter  
"Baby the second we can do that safely you are on." 

"Well we can try a few safer positions for now....." Sam walked towards Dean and kissed him slowly. Maybe when we get home in bed because I really don't think a blanket on a hard wood floor is gonna cut it for me today."

"Ha, now you have standards?" Dean winked so Sam new he was joking.

"Yeah and you better play your cards right Mr. Winchester if you wanna get into these pants ever again." 

Dean laughed heartily before pulling Sam along to see the other rooms of the house.

\-------------------------------------------

"Our kid is set through high school" Dean huffed as he set the last of the boxes he unloaded from the Impala on the floor next to the front door. He walked over to Sam who stood looking across their filled to the brim apartment in awe. 

"Dean I don't think we have to buy anything." 

"I know, you just have to pop her on out so she can use it all." Dean slid his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him close. 

"Nope, ya gotta wait another two months at least. At least we'll be preoccupied by getting moved into the house and preparing everything."

"I know something else that can keep us preoccupied...." Dean leered at Sam making him laugh before he stole a long kiss. 

"Mmm ok let me wash up a little and I'll meet you in the bed." Sam made his way to the bathroom feeling Dean's eyes on him the whole way there. 

He took his time getting cleaned up making sure to take a last look in the mirror before flipping the light off and making his way to the bedroom he and Dean shared. 

He walked through the doorway expecting to find Dean waiting for him. Instead he found an empty bed. 

Sam turned around and walked out to the living room to find Dean sitting with his head back on the couch sound asleep. He was surrounded by baby clothes that he had pulled out of the numerous gift bags that filled their apartment. 

Sam walked over and kissed his head making Dean stir. "Crap, did I fall asleep? Sorry Sammy, just give me a second to wash my face and I'll......"

"C'mon Dean let's go to bed. I'm really tired too." Sam held his hand out for Dean to take and pulled him along the hallway to their bedroom. 

He lead Dean to the bed and gently pushed him to a sitting position before tugging his shirt off over his head. He tried to bend to unlace Deans boots but his belly would simply not allow it so he made his chuckling Alpha lift his legs to he could reach to pull them off. He then pushed Dean to lay back on the mattress while he undid his pants and tugged them off. 

Dean watched him the entire time with sleep hooded eyes. When Sam was done undressing and covering him with a blanket he rolled onto his side so he could watch Sam pull off his own clothes. When Sam's stomach was bare Dean held his hand out and Sam knew exactly what he wanted. He moved close enough to the bed so that Dean could run his hand across his belly. It was a ritual that had begun when Sam began to show and they had done it each night since. 

Sam slid under the sheets facing Dean and welcomed the hand that reached out to stroke his face. 

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean"

They both drifted off with Dean's hand still touching Sam's face.

\-------------------------------------------

When Sam opened his eyes Dean was gone and he could smell coffee wafting through the apartment. He got dressed in a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt before heading out to brush his teeth and find Dean. 

He found his mate in the same spot as the night before but he was awake and all of the baby clothes was neatly folded in piles around him. 

"Morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" 

"Good, baby kept moving around but she settled after a little while. I wanted to wash the clothes before we put it away. I'm sorry, I should have said something."

"Oh I already washed them."

"All of it?"

"Yeah."

"Dean what time did you wake up?"

"4" 

"Baby you don't have to work until tonight, why are you up so early?"

"I was excited." 

Sam laughed at the way Dean's green eyes were lit. Only Dean could be sexy as hell while surrounded by baby clothes. 

"Ok, I'll make you breakfast and we can sort through everything else." Sam walked over and bent to kiss Dean. He felt his Alphas arms wrap around his legs and pull him close.

"Sam, have you thought about what the doctor said?"

Sam stilled instantly and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment before finally responding. 

"I have." The truth was there was only three things that Sam thought about, Dean, their baby, and how to handle the side affects of the suppressants he had taken for years. Sam stopped when he realized he was pregnant. He was adamant that he did not want to take them anymore and Dean supported him. 

At their last doctor visit the possibilities had been laid out for both of them. One possibility was that after the baby was born Sam would simply fall into a normal cycle of heats which he and Dean would take care of naturally. Another was that he would not experience a monthly heat at all since his body was never allowed to experience one thanks to his parents. The last possibility was the scariest. It was possible that after his body was back to normal after he gave birth and all of the extra hormones due to the baby were gone that Sam could experience a very intense heat. It would almost be as if all of the heats he had missed were built up and saved for this one. It could leave Sam very ill and maybe even threaten his life if not cared for correctly. 

If that was what happened it was going to take a lot of preparation. While both of their jobs and Sam's school allowed for heat leave the Doctor suggested that Sam stay indoors to be kept from any other Alphas besides Dean and even Betas because his pheromones would be extremely strong and could cause people to be attracted and possibly try the archaic practice of challenging an Omega's partner for dominance. 

Going into an intense heat also meant that Sam and Dean would have to leave their baby in the care of someone else so that they could tend to Sam's condition. 

As much as Sam tried to distance himself from his family their ignorant decisions were still affecting his life. 

"I'll talk to Jody today. You'll make sure it's ok to use Benny's cabin if we need it?"

"Yeah, he already offered it but I'll double check. Sam I'm gonna take care of you, you'll be ok. No matter what happens we'll be together and I'll take care of you." Dean stood and gathered Sam in his arms. 

"I know" Sam whispered into Deans neck where his face was tucked. "I'm just scared, and mad, and feeling sorry that you have to deal with this."

"Baby boy I don't want you to think like that. You're not something I have to deal with. You're my true mate, the father of my child and the love of my life." 

Dean stroked Sam's hair and rubbed his back for as long as Sam allowed him to. 

"Ok I'm gonna go make breakfast." Sam pulled back and sniffled trying to hide his red eyes from Dean but failed when his Alpha pulled him in for a kiss. 

"Alright I'll get these in bags so that they're ready to move." Sam watched him begin to gather all of the tiny clothes into piles and his heart swelled. He knew Dean would take care of him. He just wished he could return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. I'm so sorry I've taken so long to post, work has been insane.


	21. Could Not Ask For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This Chapter was really emotional for me. Hope you guys like. Also my Beta is still holding out on me so I'm posting this with just my proof reading, hopefully it's not too bad.

"Well what do you think?" Dean pulled the last strip of blue tape from the wall and turned to face Sam who was sitting in a rocking chair.

"It looks great..... But you misspelled her name." Dean swung around and began to spell out loud. 

"S-O-P-H-I-A no I didn't!" He turned back around to see Sam laughing silently with tears in his eyes. "You are one sick man Mr. Winchester."

"I'm not a Winchester yet" Sam said when he was able to breath. 

"Baby you were born to be a Winchester." Dean stopped Sam mid rock and stole a sweet kiss from him. "Ok I think we're all ready. The house is completely unpacked, we're settled, and now Sophia's room is finished. All we need is for her to get here and we're good to go."

"She's still got three more weeks to finish baking." Sam rubbed his stomach 

"Yeah but I read in the book that if she comes now it will be ok. If you feel anything while I'm working you better call me. Benny is on notice." 

"I promise I will. I've gotta go in today for an afternoon shift. Can you drop me off on your way in? I don't wanna make Gabe drive all the way over here since you won't let me drive." Sam frowned at Dean but only half heartedly.

"Doctor said no driving so no driving." Dean leaned forward again and kissed the wrinkle Sam got on his forehead when he frowned. 

"He strongly suggested that I no longer drive. Between you and everyone else I'm surprised I'm not wrapped in bubble wrap!" 

"Jody still has you working the register huh?" He laughed at the scowl Sam was wearing. 

Since Sam had entered his last month of pregnancy Jody refused to let him work on his feet. She got him a rolling cushioned chair and made him sit at the register. She only allowed Sam to walk around to visit tables for 15 minutes every hour, besides that he was bound to his comfy prison. Her excuse was that he could slip or someone could bump into him and he could fall. Sam strongly suspected that Dean had gotten to her. During the same visit his driving privileges were taken away his doctor also suggested Sam give his legs and back a rest considering he had been waiting tables his entire pregnancy. 

"You want some lunch before we leave?" Sam held his hand out to help Sam up.

"Yeah, can I have a veggie wrap?" 

"I swear she's gonna be a rabbit."  
Dean laughed when Sam swatted him playfully.

\------------------------------------------

"Sam! Where on earth is he now?" Jody surveyed the cafe looking for her cashier and spotted him towards the back standing next to a little girl who had her small hand on his belly. She watched as Sam let her talk to the baby and even humored her. 

Once he began to make his way back to the front he spotted her and looked mildly ashamed. "It was just for a sec....." 

Sam stopped in the middle of the cafe with his face frozen in pain. Once the moment passed his eyes widened in a look of surprise. 

"I think that was a contraction!" The customers all started talking excitedly as Jody rushed over to him. 

"Ok, let's just have you sit down for a minute so we can make sure." Jody turned and looked for Gabe who was just coming through the swinging door to the kitchen. "Gabe can you give Dean a call and put him on standby, I think Sam may have just had a contraction. Now he doesn't have to come right away because it may be a while yet but he'll kill us if we don't let him know."

Gabriel froze with a look of terror on his face. "Should I call 911?"

"No sweetheart but you're gonna need to if you don't call Dean now." Gabe dug into his pocket and dialed while Sam sat and looked at Jody with wide eyes.

"What if it was just gas? I don't wanna freak him out if it's just gas."  
Sam began rubbing his stomach worriedly.

"Did it feel like a really bad cramp?"Jody asked.

"Yes." 

"And by the looks of your face it lasted for a little under a minute so I'm thinking it was a contraction. If you get another one within the next fifteen minutes we'll be sure." She patted Sam's shoulder and attended to a customer waiting to pay for his meal. 

"I can do that, I'm just sitting here waiting anyway." Jody eyed him for a minute before moving away so Sam could roll up to the register in his chair. 

Only ten minutes passed before Sam heard the Impala rumbling down the street. He watched as it screeched to a stop in front of the cafe and Dean got out rushing towards the door swinging the door open.

"Sammy! Is it time? Are you ok? Should we go to the hospital?" 

Sam chuckled at the look on Dean's face. "No I thought it was a contraction but I haven't had another one so I think it was just gaaaahhhh...." Sam clutched the edge of the counter and placed one hand on his stomach. Dean rushed around the counter and kneeled in front of his mate whose face was scrunched in pain. 

"Ok baby, I think it's a contraction. We need to time the next one and then call the doctor. " Dean turned to see Jody watching him with a smile. "Jody I'm gonna take him home and see what the doctor says. As soon as I find anything out I'll call you or Gabe."

Dean was surprised by Jody wrapping him in a much bigger hug than he thought a woman her size could give. "You're a good man, I'm so proud of you both." When she let go of Dean she took a hold of Sam. "Sweetheart you are an amazing human being. I'm so glad you are part of our family. Go have your baby so we can spoil her. Sam's eyes were wet when Jody pulled away. Gabe was there to take her place instantly. He held Sam tightly then turned to give Dean a hug as well. 

"Take care of him Dean."

"I will I promise Gabe." Dean squeezed Gabe one last time before moving over to Sam and leading him out to the waiting Impala. 

\-------------------------------------------

Sam sat in front of a feast of all his favorite foods. "Um Dean, are we expecting guests?" 

"No, but I just wanna make sure you eat a good meal before we have to go to the hospital. I read that once you're in active labor and in the hospital you can't eat so I wanted you to have a really good meal. You're contractions are still ten minutes apart and we already have everything ready so eat up. I don't want you meeting Sophia on an empty stomach, you tend to get cranky. " 

Sam sat and stared at Dean for a second before pulling him down by tugging his t-shirt for a kiss. "Ok but I'm not eating unless you eat too. Afterwards we'll lay on the couch and watch tv until it's time to go." 

Dean nodded his consent and they sat enjoying all of the food Dean had prepared. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Dean." Sam shook the arm that Dean was holding him with. "Dean!"

"Huh, what I'm 'wake." Dean rubbed his eyes and looked around. They were laying in their bed with a blanket covering them both. "Is it time to go?" 

"Yeah, I'm 5 minutes apart now. I've been timing them." Dean stood and walked over to the bathroom to wash up. When he came back he found Sam sitting on the edge of the bed with a frightened look on his face. 

Dean walked over and pulled Sam's face into his chest. "Hey, we're gonna be ok. You're gonna have our baby and you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna make sure of it." Sam smiled at him and stood to get dressed. 

\-------------------------------------------

"The doctor will be back in just a few minutes and we will be ready to go!" The chipper nurse was a little too excited for Dean but she was making Sam ebb more towards excited than scared so Dean figured he could stomach it. 

When she walked out of the room Sam released an exasperated breath. "I'm gonna need her to pipe down, these contractions are gonna make me do something awful to her."

Dean laughed so hard that the nurse poked her head back in. "You two ok?" Her smile was so wide that her face had to hurt.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean answered. 

"Ok, be right back." 

Once they were sure she left Sam turned to Dean with a deadpan face.  
"Shoot me." Dean kept his laughter quiet so they wouldn't be interrupted. 

"Ok baby boy, you've got this. When that doctor comes back in here just remember that you are the strongest man I know. I love you so much Sammy." Dean's graveled voice was thick with emotion and Sam could see that his eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too. We're doing this together. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be this strong. You're my whole world Dean."

"You're mine too baby." Dean leaned his forehead agains Sam's and they stayed that way for a few minutes before the doctor came in.

"Okay! You boys ready to be fathers?"

\-------------------------------------------

"You sure?" 

"Yes Sam, she's perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, she's got my lips and you're nose. The doctor said all of her tests have come back normal. She's healthy and happy. Baby she's perfect."

"I know, I'm just worried, you know, the suppressants."

"Nope she's perfect. How are you feeling? You need anything? Water? Food?"

"No, I'm still feeling kind of nauseous. Can I hold her again?"

"Of course." Dean slowly rolled the plastic bassinet over to Sam's bedside and carefully pulled his sleeping daughter out making sure to cradle her head. He placed her in Sam's arms and stood back to watch his mate whisper to their baby.

"Hi Sophia. Sorry I keep making Daddy move you but I just can't get enough of you. We're gonna love you no matter what." Dean couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face. He had held it together the entire time that Sam was in labor. While Sam was panicked when the nurses were cleaning Sophia up Dean stayed tough. Now that his Omega was more relaxed and their daughter was healthy and safe Dean let it go. He let himself get emotional at the sight of his true mate and their newborn baby.

He didn't move until Sam held out his hand to him and tugged him close. 

"We have a family." He said quietly. 

"We do." Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys who have stuck with me! You make me feel not so crazy for being so obsessed with these characters.


	22. The Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while. Thank you to those who have stuck with me;) Please forgive any mistakes. It's official my beta has quit. Love you guys, thank you for being awesome!

"Sophia keep Dada company while Daddy's at work. Make sure he stays out of trouble." Dean leaned into the crib to give his three month old baby a kiss. 

He really hated this part. The leaving Sam and Sophia for hours part. He knew they were fine but he just wanted to be with them all of the time. Luckily Sam was able to stay home with her while he completed online classes. 

In fact as soon as Sam got home from the hospital he signed up to finish his classes online and take the rest of his prerequisites online as well. He was relentless, making sure every assignment was done and turned in on time. Every paper was completed early while he balanced caring for Sophia and making sure Dean had meals prepared when he was home as well. Dean admired the way he seemed to do it all and never complain. 

Dean heard the front door open and close as he left Sophia's room and he headed for the kitchen to meet Sam who had likely just returned from a morning run. 

The Alpha stopped in his tracks when he saw Sam drinking from a cold bottle of water. He was wearing a tight sweat soaked tank top with loose basketball shorts and the sight made Dean's pants instantly feel constricting around his growing member. 

While Sam downed his water he could smell his Alpha's scent grow thick and strong. He turned to see Dean watching him and smiled around the mouth of the bottle, he lowered it and swiped his own thumb across his slightly parted lips then leaned his butt back against the counter giving Dean an appreciative look. 

"Morning. See something you like?" The smile that creeped onto Deans lips made Sam's already pounding heart jump.

"As a matter of fact I do." Deans voice was all gravel and it quickly rode it's way from Sam's ears down to his dick. He watched as Dean slowly approached him, that smile never leaving his face. When his mate was standing in front of him he leaned forward to lightly brush their lips together in a kiss without touching Dean with the rest of his sweating body. 

He felt the normal spark of electricity that occurred when they touched only it was heightened. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his hips spin him around and Deans strong body was pressed against his back. 

"Hmmm, you smell so fucking good baby boy." Dean ran his nose along Sam's neck and breathed deeply.

"Fuck." Sam moaned "I'm sweaty and disgusting. I probably smell." Sam tried to move away but Dean held him still. 

"Uh uh. You smell sexy as hell." Dean snaked a hand around to the front of Sam's basketball shorts and palmed his erection through the fabric while grinding his hips forward rubbing his own dick into Sam's ass. "I miss you baby, been too long." 

"I know, I'm sorry Dean."

"Don't be sorry sweetheart. We haven't had time to breath much less do anything else. Fuck you smell so good Sammy, so strong. All fresh rain and forest." 

"You too. All that leather and whiskey is like Viagra. You must be dripping baby because I can smell the honey too. Do you have time before work?" 

Just as Sam was finishing his question a low cry began from the other side of the house. They both stilled and listened to see if Sophia would fall back to sleep by herself or keep crying. 

Dean chuckled low in his throat and kissed the side of Sam's jaw. "To be continued?"

Sam took a deep breath and physically shook himself. "You better believe it Alpha." He kissed Dean goodbye before making his way to his crying baby.

\-------------------------------------

Sam stood in front of the thermostat tapping on the plastic case. It read 73 but he still felt the heat from his run. 

After Dean left, Sam settled Sophia then took a cold shower not only because he was still overheated from his run but because he could still feel the Deans fingers digging into his hips and his hard cock rubbing against him. 

After his shower Sam sat himself at the desk Dean insisted he needed and tried to work on a paper that wouldn't be due until the beginning of the following month. 

That had been two hours ago and Sam could not cool down or focus. When he looked in the mirror his face and chest were red as if he had a slight sunburn and he couldn't seem to get his body to stop feeling Dean all over him. When he finally broke down and took his temperature it was at 100

"Fuck" Sam said out loud. He looked down at his pants where he could see the tent his hard on created.

Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Jody. 

"Hey Sam! How's that baby doing? It's been a few days since I've seen her." Jody was as cheerful as always. 

"She's great. Um Jody I think I'm gonna need you to take her for a little while. I know we talked about it already but are you sure you don't mind taking her?" Sam could hear his own voice shaking. 

"No of course not! Are you ok? Have you called Dean yet?" Jody was instantly alert and in mom mode.

"No I'm gonna call him now, just wanted to make sure you could come and get Sophia." 

"Yes, I'll be there in about 15 minutes ok?" 

"Thank you Jody, I can't thank you enough."

"Sure you can! I get to spend time with my surrogate granddaughter! That's thanks enough. I'll be there soon, call Dean ok? And tell him I'm coming so he doesn't take my head off for getting too close."

"Ok, I'll call him now." Sam hung up and took a second to breath before he actually called Dean. He could feel himself begin to panic at the thought of leaving Sophia. The doctor said that his first heat, if he actually experienced it, could last from two to three days like a normal one or up to two weeks. They just weren't sure what to expect and neither he nor Dean wanted to risk not caring for their baby properly. 

Almost as if she could feel his anxiety Sophia let out a cry. He walked to the room and stood outside to see if she would settle herself but walked in when she didn't. As soon as Sam placed a hand on her belly to soothe her she quieted down and was soon back asleep. 

Sam stepped into the hallway to call Dean. 

"Hey babe." The simple sound of Deans voice had Sam breathing hard.

"Hey, do you think you could leave a little early? I think I'm going into heat."

"Shit, are you ok? How are feeling?" 

"Not that bad, just really hot, I think I have a small fever. I've already called Jody and she's gonna take Sophia so just whenever you get a chance to leave we can head over to Benny's. You know I really don't think it's going to be that bad, maybe if you want we can stay here and maybe I can just wait until you actually get off from....."

"Sam, I'm leaving now, if you called its serious. I'm coming home to take care of you. I'll be there in half an hour. I'm gonna pick up some supplies on the way home."

"Ok, sorry Dean."

"Are you really apologizing for the fact that I get to hole up with you and have as much sex as we want?" When Sam remained silent Dean laughed then lowered his voice. "I'm gonna take real good care of you baby boy. I'll make sure you're good and satisfied before its all said and done." 

Sam could t help the small whine and shiver that escaped him. He lowered his hand toward the swell in his pants but was interrupted by a small noise Sophia made which reminded him that Jody was on her way. 

"Shit, Jody's on her way. You gotta wait until she leaves before you come. You know the doctor said you could be over protective because of the pheromones and she's a Beta so maybe just wait an hour to come. Just in case."

"Ok, I'll wait but no more than an hour I wanna make sure we don't wait too long, you can get really sick, we just don't know."

"No, I'll be ok. It's not that bad. Just wait an hour."

"Ok, love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dean."

\------------------------------------

By the time Sam heard Baby purring up the drive he was sweating and a little uncomfortable. He was having stomach cramps and was in a constant state of arousal. 

Sam had packed a bag for he and Dean for a few days. He didn't want to be gone that long but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't, despite being worried about his first heat, excited to be alone with his Alpha. Since Sophia was born they'd both been so occupied with her that they'd unintentionally been neglecting each other. He knew that wouldn't be the case now. He was so hyper aware of Dean that as soon as his Alpha got out of the car Sam could sense him. 

He stood and grabbed their bag walking towards the front door to meet Dean. He was reaching for the handle when the door suddenly flew open and he was being pushed up against the wall by Deans hard body. 

"Fuck Sammy you smell so good. I smelled you as soon as I pulled in. You wet for me baby boy? Dean ground himself against Sam who gave as good as he got.

"Need you Dean. I'm so ready for you, please baby, take me here." Sam's breathless voice only turned Dean on more. 

He reached an arm behind Sam taking a handful of hair, using it to guide Sam's mouth to his, pushing his tongue past his Omegas lips. When they were both out of breath he pulled back shaking his head clear. "Get in the car, I'm not chancing anybody interrupting us. 

Dean bent to pick up the bag Sam had dropped to the floor and used his other hand to pull Sam away from the wall. He locked up never letting go until Sam was in the passenger seat with the door shut behind him. 

As soon as Dean slid in behind the wheel Sam was on him. He closed the space between them and kissed Deans neck just the way he liked. The scent of his slick filled the air around them despite the open windows. 

"Ah fuck Sammy, I'm gonna get us there as fast as I can, then I'm gonna fuck you so good baby. Just hold on for me." Dean threw the car in reverse and peeled out of their driveway.

\-------------------------------------

Dean had to pull off the road twice on the two and a half hour drive out of town to the cabin. The first time was because Sam nearly ran them off the road by giving Dean a surprise blow job. The second was because Sam's stomach was cramping so badly that Dean was afraid he was going to be sick. 

By the time they pulled up to the cabin Sam was moaning and whimpering in pain as he slept against the passenger window. 

Dean unloaded the car as quietly as he could. Luckily he had thought to pack the cold supplies in a cooler so nothing spoiled in the hot June sun while they drove. He was able to just throw everything inside the fridge and leave everything else on the wooden table. 

He didn't bother to take in his surroundings he just walked out to the car and opened Sam's door slowly so he could catch him if he fell out. 

"Sammy. Wake up baby. We're here." He gently shook Sam's shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off of Sam in waves. Dean knew if he took Sam's temperature it would be soaring. 

"Dean..... It's hurts. I think I'm sick."

"I know baby boy. C'mon lets get you inside and we'll get you better, I promise." 

Dean pulled Sam out of the car and carried him the best that he could. It felt like he was holding a furnace against his body. Sam was soaked with sweat and shaking slightly. He could tell when a strong cramp came on because Sam would tense up and curl into himself. 

He led Sam through the cabin door and looked around the open space for the bathroom. He found it to the left of the giant bed that sat in the back corner of the cabin. He pulled Sam along but felt him hesitate as they passed the bed. 

"Not yet baby, I gotta get your fever down a little. C'mon we'll shower together." Dean opened the door and sat Sam on the closed toilet lid to strip him out of his sweat dampened clothes. He ran the shower cold and quickly threw his own clothes in a heap on top of Sam's. Dean hooked his arms under Sam's and pulled him up then maneuvered him into the shower. 

To say it was icy was an understatement. Dean put his Omega under the glacial spray and could see slight steam rising where it hit Sam's burning skin. When he was sure Sam could stand on his own Dean grabbed a shampoo bottle that was left there and squirted some on Sam's head massaging it into a lather as Sam relaxed under his touch. He bent and washed every inch of Sam's body then rinsed it in the cold water. 

"Ok Sammy, can you dry off while I wash up? You'll be ok?" Sam nodded and took the towel Dean was motioning to off of the drying rack. 

Dean was done in a matter of minutes and only dried half way before dragging Sam to the bed. He laid Sam back against the pillows but hesitated, unsure of what to do next. His instincts told him that he needed to knot Sam. The whole ride all he wanted to do was drive himself balls deep inside of his mate. The intoxicating smell of Sam's natural lubricant was calling to him but he kept himself together. Sam deserved better than just to be attacked on the side of the road. Dean could feel Sam's want through their connection but he could also sense his pain and fear. Now he sat next to a naked, aroused Sam and he was trying with everything he had to keep himself in control. 

"Dean, it's ok, you can touch me, please I need you to." Just like he could read Sam, Sam could do the same. Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam's lips softly. He ran his hand across Sam's chiseled abs groaning when Sam arched his back in response. His mates body hadn't suffered at all from the pregnancy. Each dip and curve was as sexy as ever and although he really didn't have to, Sam worked hard to stay in shape and Dean was more than ready to reap the benefits. He let his hand flirt with Sam's dark nipple only brushing lightly around the sensitive nub. 

He licked his way into Sam's mouth relishing the taste that he was so familiar with and just like that all of Deans apprehension was gone. He climbed onto the bed and held himself over his waiting lover, watching his hazel eyes come alive with flakes of gold in them. 

Sam's warm hands danced along Deans sides leaving a trail of warmth as the Alpha balanced himself on his strong arms on either side of his body. Dean lowered himself gently. The naked skin on skin was oh so good that Sam wiggled beneath him trying to get more of the buzz he was experiencing. He could feel Deans hard length rubbing against his own in just the right way. He reached his hands down to palm Deans perfect ass pulling down to gain more friction making Dean groan into his mouth. 

"Fuck, Dean please, need you inside. Need your knot."

Dean didn't hesitate. He moved between down between Sam's legs running his fingers through the slick that had gathered. He watched Sam's eyes as he moved the nectar covered fingers to his mouth sucking them clean. Sam's hard cock dribbled pre come at the sight and Dean bent to lick that up too. With no warning Dean slid into Sam's tight channel. He stilled cursing himself for trying to come too quickly but it was hard with Sam making the noises he was making. It was as if he was finally having a good meal after weeks of starvation. 

" Sammy, I'm gonna go fast and hard now. We'll do sweet and slow later."

"Fuck, yes please." Sam moved his hips urging Dean to get on with it."

Dean lifted Sam's legs so that they were positioned on his shoulders, leaning forward, he braced himself on the bed so that Sam was nearly bent in half. He watched his mates face for any discomfort before he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. 

"Mmmph" Sam felt Dean bottom out and it was as if all of the tension and pain built up in his body was sparking lose. Wherever Dean was touching him there was a charge building up and where Dean was hitting that sweet bundle was nerves on each stroke was fucking electric. 

"So good for me Sammy, so tight, made for me."

"Only for you Alpha" Sam groaned. The growl that erupted from Deans throat was feral. He moved his hands to grip the headboard and began pumping into Sam with abandon as if his Omega had uttered magic words. Each thrust made Sam cry out louder drowning out the sounds of their bodies colliding. They were completely lost in each other and it felt like home to them both. 

As Dean slid in and out he could feel Sam's slick making a mess of them both. It's clean smell surrounded them and all he wanted to do was taste it. He reached down between them bringing it up to his mouth before he dipped his head to taste Sam's mouth as well. 

He loved how Sam was coming apart so beautifully beneath him. It had been far too long since they had time to love each other this fully. He didn't want to blink and miss one facial expression, speak and not hear the gasps and cries coming from his one true mate. He could feel their bond, their connection, through his entire body. They had been distracted lately but it was all still there. The static, the electricity never left. He knew it never would. 

Dean felt Sam's hand stroke his face and the look in his eyes said it all. "I missed you too" it said. 

Dean kneeled and moved Sam's legs to wrap around his waist then pulled Sam onto his lap. He wanted complete contact and he got it. Sam wrapped himself around Dean and moved up and down making them both cry out. 

"So deep....." Sam tried to articulate but he was unable to complete his sentence when his orgasm ripped through him, unexpectedly making a mess of them both. He ground down on Dean riding it out and that tipped his Alpha over the edge as well. 

Sam could feel Dean filling him while his knot swelled to keep his come from escaping. As he moved his hips to drag their orgasm out he caught himself wishing that he wasn't on birth control. He and Dean had both decided that they wanted to wait for more children but as he sat there with his nose tucked into Deans neck breathing in leather and whiskey he thought maybe..... 

"Dammit, the crazy part of me wishes we hadn't decided to wait for a baby." Deans voice was low and sated and it made Sam shiver. 

"I was just thinking the same thing. I think it's the heat talking."

"Yeah me too. How are you feeling?"

"Better. The cramps are gone. I'm still hot..."

"You'll always be baby." He could hear the leer in Dean's voice.

"You know what I mean" he huffed but I think that's a side effect of the much needed sex we just had. Maybe that's it. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be." 

"Ok let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I wanna make sure you're ok before we go home. Plus we've got this cabin as long as we want it, we're taking advantage. No clothes until we leave. We can call Jody to check on Sophia but besides that it's me and you baby boy." Dean shifted his hips and made Sam yelp at the spark of pleasure deep inside of him. 

"Mmm yes, eat, sleep, sex." Sam kissed Dean nice and slow. "Maybe we can add shower to that list." He scrunched his nose at his and Dean's come covered torsos but when Dean began sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck he conceded. "Ok, later."

\-------------------------------------

The rumbling was what woke him. It started low then worked itself up to a full growl. Dean sat up when he realized it was coming from him. He was disoriented but could smell Sam's sweet slick and apparently so could his dick because it was hard enough to cut diamonds. He reached over to Sam's side of the bed but only felt cold sheets that smelled of Sam's nectar. 

His instincts went on high alert. He turned the lamp on next to the bed nearly knocking it over but couldn't see Sam anywhere in the lit cabin. He took a deep breath and could sense where the fresh rain was coming from the strongest. 

Dean tore out of bed nearly slamming into the closed bathroom door. He turned the knob and threw the flimsy piece of wood open to find a water soaked Sam curled up on the shower floor. 

He was in pain. It was evident in the way he was moaning and crying. Despite the clean smell of his slick and the soap he used to wash Dean could smell clean sweat that was beading up along with the remains of his Omegas shower. 

"Sam, what's wrong baby?" He kneeled by Sam restraining himself from taking him there on the floor. 

"S-sorry D-Dean, I didn't wanna wake you. Thought I could...... You know, take care of it myself. It's really strong now. N-n-nee..."

Dean didn't allow him to finish. With a strength he didn't know he possessed he lifted his Omega and pinned him against the shower wall with his own body. He reached his arms behind his taller mates thighs and pulled. Once Sam understood what Dean wanted he wrapped his arms around Deans neck then wrapped his legs around Deans waist. It took a little maneuvering but Dean was able to reach down and guide himself inside of Sam. 

He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip letting himself get lost in the way Sam felt around him. He sensed his Omega relaxing in his arms as soon as Dean filled him. 

"Need this huh baby.... I need you too...... You're mine Sammy, I'm yours. Don't you ever be afraid or ashamed to ask for something you need, for something I'm more than willing to give you." Dean leaned forward so that Sam's back was resting against the shower wall and he gripped Sam's ass tight. "Hold on to me baby boy." He felt Sam's hands interlock behind his neck and that was all he waited for. 

\-------------------------------------

It was the pain that woke him up. There was a deep throbbing that almost mimicked a tooth ache deep in his abdomen paired with a headache. He was tangled in the bed sheet and dripping with both sweat and his slick but when he looked over at Dean he was in such a deep sleep after their afternoon filled with sex that Sam thought maybe a cold shower and giving himself a little attention could help. And if he had to wake Dean at least he would be clean.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom stopping only to breath through a particularly strong stab of pain. Once inside Sam ran the shower cold and stepped under the icy stream. He could feel his fever going down slightly. He soaped his hand up to use as lubricant. 

Sam leaned back against the shower wall and gripped himself tightly. He slid up and down slowly at first, twisting his hand just beneath the head. When that wasn't working Sam lifted a long muscular leg placing his foot on the soap well. He reached his hand back and rubbed his own rim taking only a second before sliding two long fingers as far as they would go. He was so wet that he could feel the slick running down his legs.

It just wasn't enough. He needed Dean. His headache was quickly becoming a migraine and the pain in his abdomen was worsening. He decided to give in and wake Dean but he wanted to wash up before he did so. He was nearly finished when the pain brought him to his knees. 

He felt as if he might starve to death and throw up every single thing he had ever eaten at the same time. His mind was foggy but overly rational. He wanted to give into nature but fight it each step of the way. And he wanted his Alphas knot to fill him because he really felt it was a matter of life or death. Sam couldn't take it. He curled up on the shower floor hoping Dean would find him before he died.

Suddenly Dean was there. Before he knew it he was pinned up against the shower wall and Dean was sliding into him making the ache deep inside of him quell. When Dean asked him to hold on Sam did. His Alpha gripped behind each thigh and fucked up into him. Each pump delivered a quick punch to his prostate sending shocks up Sam's spine. 

Dean was bouncing him up and down like he weighed nothing and Sam was enjoying every second of it. 

"Fuck Dean.... ahh... am I hurting you?"

"Not... In... The .... Least." Dean emphasized each word with a hard thrust. 

Sam moved his hands to grip Deans shoulders and moved his lips to trace his stubbled jaw. He tightened his legs around Dean's waist and began riding Dean so hard that Dean moved his hands to brace himself against the wall that he had Sam pinned against. The Omega's dick was rubbing against Dean's abs. 

"Yeah Sammy, give it to me baby boy. You're so hot, fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." Deans voice was so raw and low that Sam could feel each word drawing his impending orgasm closer. 

He moved his lips to Dean's parting them with his tongue while tightening his muscles around Deans hard cock. He slowed down dragging himself up and down making them moan into each other's mouths. 

Sam could tell that Dean was about to come because he could feel Dean swelling inside of him. He pulled away from Deans mouth and moved to his ear. 

"Fill me up Alpha" he whispered. Dean came with Sam's name on his lips and Sam came right after him. 

\-------------------------------------

"C'mon Sam you gotta eat something." Dean stood at the stove flipping eggs while Sam stayed in bed with his head under the pillow. "Sweetheart you haven't eaten since yesterday morning, you've only had a bottle of water and that's nowhere near enough. I promise if you wanna sleep after you eat and drink at least half a gallon of water you can."

Dean slid the eggs onto a plate next to some bacon then grabbed toast that was just popping out of the toaster. He walked that and a large bottle of water over to the bed. When Sam didn't move Dean started to get a little annoyed.

"Alright, if you don't get up right now and eat you're gonna get sick Sam, that means you're not gonna be able to go home and see Sophia." 

Sam mumbled something from beneath the pillow then sat up. 

"Sorry princess, what did you say?" 

"I said that was a low blow." Sam's hair was sticking out in a million different directions and his sleep fresh face was as gorgeous as ever. 

"It's the truth now eat your food." Dean sat across from Sam on the bed watching Sam eat while he drank his coffee. Having the food in close proximity must have stoked Sam's appetite because the plate was clean in a matter of minutes. He followed it by drinking the entire bottle of water. Then getting up to grab another before returning to the bed sitting down to face Dean. 

"I think the heat is calming down now. Our 12 hour marathon seems to have done the trick." The shy smile on Sam's face made Deans stomach leap.

"Sam, when are you going to marry me?" Dean tilted his head to the side like a puppy making Sam laugh. 

"We can head to the courthouse as soon as we get home. We've already got the rings."

"Is it stupid that I want a party? Like a planned out one?" Dean took a sip from his cup and watched Sam over the rim. 

"Nope, we'll plan it together, I can't wait. I wanna taste your coffee." He held his hand out towards Dean.

Dean handed it over even though Sam normally liked his coffee sweet and light while Dean drank it black. He was even more perplexed when Sam took his cup and placed it over on the nightstand.

He understood when a naked Sam climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "All of our friends can come. And we can just have a quick ceremony then a party and Sophia can be there...." He kissed Dean again. "But you know what we should do right now? Plan the honeymoon." Sam kissed Dean's neck. "In fact we should probably practice." 

"Mm yeah, let's practice...." Dean let Sam take the lead. His Omega laid him back and kissed him slowly rubbing his dick along his body. Dean sucked in a breath when Sam moved down to his neck leaving cold trails as he continued on to suck a mark on his collar bone. 

The way Sam ran his tongue around Dean's nipples was enough to make him reach down and squeeze his own eager cock so he wouldn't explode. Each was so thoroughly licked and sucked that when Sam moved on to mouth Dean's stomach he could still feel Sam's talented tongue.

Dean moaned long and low when Sam suddenly licked a long stipe from his balls to the head of his cock. "It that good Alpha? You want more?" Sam's voice was hoarse with lust and Dean could feel his breath on his cock with each word.

"Please Omega." The way Sam flicked his tongue out to swipe Dean's weeping slit was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. It was as if he was savoring each drop. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked Dean of lightly before sinking down all the way to the base making Dean curse. Sam took Deans hand which was gripping the bed sheets tightly and moved it to the back of his own head. When Dean only let it lay there Sam frowned at him from above his mouth full. 

Dean took the hint and dug his hands into Sam's long hair. He palmed the back of his head and moved him to a rhythm he liked. Sam's moaning around him made him shiver and move a little faster. 

It was phenomenal. It was messy and hot and just so good that Dean could feel himself creeping towards an epic orgasm when he felt Sam squeeze the base of his thick cock. The brunette pulled of with a pop and just as Dean was going to argue he shook his head silencing his mate. 

"You're gonna fuck me before you come." Sam straddled Dean and sank down on him with no hesitation balancing himself with his feet flat on the bed. It amazed Dean how despite all of the sex they'd had the last two days Sam was still tight as fuck. 

"Damn Sam it gets me all tingly when you take control like that." 

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked at Dean. He leaned back and placed his hands on Dean's thighs then gave an experimental roll of his hips. 

"Fuck." The both cursed in unison.

"More of that baby boy....please."

"Hmmm yeah." Sam picked up a rhythm that, by the noises he was making, Dean was enjoying as well. He moved his hands to Sam's hips rubbing his thumb back and forth across Sam's smooth skin then moved one hand to Sam's bouncing dick. 

He ran his thumb nail up the underside following the thick vein all the way to just underneath the head where the small sensitive bundle of nerves gathered. Dean then wrapped his fist around Sam's sizable cock and stroked him up and down keeping pace with Sam's movements. 

The way Sam threw his head back made Dean's heart jump. Every movement and sound drove Dean closer to coming.

Sam knew Dean was getting ready to fill him because he could feel Dean swelling inside of him. He ground down pinning his Alphas diamond hard dick just where he wanted it and within seconds Sam was coming all over Deans hand. He could feel Dean locking them together. He leaned his long body forward to kiss Dean long and deep. 

When he finally pulled away their lips were kiss swollen and red. 

"I can't wait to marry you. I love you so much Dean." 

"I love you too Sammy, more than you know...... Hey Sam...... Does all of this awesome sex stop when we get married?

"No!"

"Ok good because if it does we're gonna have to get a prenup. Sex at least five times a week. Blow jobs a minimum of 10."

"Shuddup Dean.... Wait five blowjobs each a week?"

"Yeah. I'm a reasonable guy Sam."

"Ok deal." He kissed Dean for good measure.


	23. Tennessee Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It took me so long because I just didn't want to say goodbye to this piece. Thank you to those of you who stuck with me! I know it was annoying waiting for updates. Hope you guys like. Would love feedback! :)
> 
> P.S. Still no beta, sorry.

23 Tennessee Whiskey

Dean guided the long black Impala carefully over the dirt road making sure to steer clear of any potholes. He looked into the rear view mirror to see Sophia strapped in her car seat bobbing her head along to the music drifting from the speaker. Sam was beside him with his head leaning against the window, the orange glow from the setting sun played off of and highlighted each gorgeous features. Dean caught himself stealing glances the entire drive. The Alpha lifted his hand with full intention of running his thumb along Sam's bottom lip when he was shaken from his trance. 

"Daddy play gain!" Sophia called out waking Sam from his slumber.

"We're here already?" When Dean looked back over at him his sleep fresh face was asking to be kissed. 

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." He hooked a finger under Sam's collar dragging him over for a quick peck.

"What was that for?" Sam asked with a dimpled smile.

"Because you're hot as hell and I love you." 

"Daddy play 'gain!" Sophia was not giving up so Dean hit the rewind button to start Led Zepplin's "Black Dog" over again. 

"I'm glad she loves rock as much as she seems to love country but I'm leaving it up to you when she asks what this songs about." Sam chuckled.

Dean glanced into the rear view again to see their daughter waving her hands around to the music. "Yeah I've been thinking about that too lately but she just loves good music, I can't deprive her. Besides have you listened to some of that older country? That's some heavy stuff."

"So you've been listening to more country?" Sam gave him a surprised smile. 

"I've dabbled. I'm man enough to admit it's pretty good. Besides country music is how I met the love of my life."

Sam placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Me too. I met this sexy Alpha with the hottest car I've ever seen."

"This Alpha and his gorgeous car... He still in the picture?" Dean frowned. "Because I really thought I had a shot with you."

"Nope, sorry. In fact I'm marrying him tonight."

"Tonight? I mean we can still run off together. It's not too late. I can make it worth your while." Dean waggled his eyebrows and shot Sam a sly grin. 

"You drive a hard bargain...... ok how about I slide a little closer and you tell me exactly what you have in mind... I may just leave him at the altar." 

"Wait a second, he does sound like a catch. Plus I don't think the poor guy would ever recover if you bailed. He may drive around for the rest of his life in that bad ass car..." 

"Dean!" Sam looked back at Sophia who was still bopping to the music.

"Sorry, bad butt car feeling unfulfilled and miserable because he could never have you again."

"You're right, I'll keep him." Sam slid next to Dean and moved his lips to Dean's ear. "Besides" he whispered "the sex is far too good to ever give him up." He licked along the shell of Deans ear before sliding back over to his side of the car then laughed when Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"So not fair. Wait until after the wedding sweetheart. I'm gonna make sure you never even think about looking at another man. Even if his car is half as hot as Baby." 

"Hey there's your parking spot." Dean pulled into the spot nestled in the trees that fit the impala perfectly. He shifted into park and leaned across the seat to capture Sam's lips in a heated kiss only to be interrupted by a little voice from the back seat. 

"Daddy play gain!" He lips curved up into a smile against Sam's. 

"Yeah she's totally my kid."  
\-----------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked through the woods that had seen them come together exactly two years before. They each found it impossible to keep their eyes ahead and off of each other. Dean was wearing a tight pair of jeans with a crisp white button up, Sam, also in jeans, was wearing a tan button up. Each time their eyes met a pause was taken to brush lips and whisper sweet words.   
"You ready baby boy?" Deans graveled voice was thick with emotion. "You ready to keep me forever?"

"Dean I was always ready to keep you forever." Sam cupped his Alpha's face with his hands and kissed him slow and long before they stepped out of the trees surrounding them. 

Sam and Dean took in their surroundings before approaching Gadreel who would be officiating.

The trees were lit with small battery powered lanterns hanging from the branches creating a warm glow in the clearing where Sam and Dean said their vows. The handful of people closest to them were gathered around and watching with emotion filled faces. The back track for "I shall believe" drifted from the speakers Cas and Gabe had set up as the true mates spoke words that could have been molded into their own love song. 

Sam, then Dean made promises to each other that each and every one of the friends surrounding them knew they would keep. By the time they leaned in for their first kiss as married mates there was not a dry eye around. 

When they turned to face their loved ones Dean pronounced "let the party begin!" Everyone cheered including a bouncy Sophia who ran to them with her arms raised to be picked up. 

Gabriel and Castiel had kept the decorations simple. Lanterns lit a row of a wide rectangular wooden tables where Sam, Dean and Sophia sat at the head with their friends along both sides in a family style setting. 

Dinner was being served out of a shiny black food truck with the name Winchesters painted along the side. 

When Sam suggested that Dean start the truck up he took to the idea immediately. Every weekend since they bought it they traveled to nearby towns and events with Sophia strapped into a special seat made just for her as classic rock poured out of the stereo system Dean had to have installed. During the week he still helped Benny with the restaurant but he was also spending more time at home while Sam was finishing up his business degree. Now that he was all done their plans were to focus on their little family and the food truck..... After the honeymoon. 

Once every one had their fill of the diner style comfort food that Winchesters offered the dancing began. Dean pulled Sam into the center of the clearing. He wrapped his arms around his husbands waist pulling him tight against his own body as the beginning notes of "Tennessee Whiskey" began to play. 

Dean gave Sam a quick kiss before moving his lips to Sam's ear. "Now you're officially a Winchester." 

Sam pulled back so he could look into Deans green eyes. "Baby, I was born to be a Winchester" he said with a smile. He was rewarded with a kiss that made their friends erupt in a round of hoots and cheers.

A red faced Sam couldn't help but bury his burning cheeks in the crook of Deans neck. "I knew" Dean said. 

Sam lifted his head to once again meet his Alphas gorgeous eyes. "Knew what?"

"I knew when I first saw you, when I first caught your scent that I was a goner. I've never met anyone like you Sammy. My whole life is wrapped up in you. It always will be."

"I knew it too. It was like I felt you before I saw you. The first time we touched.... that shock thing that happens..... You're all I'll ever see Dean. And now Sophia, I'm so grateful I have you." Sam cast his eyes down and before Dean could say anything he looked back up. "You're everything I never thought I deserved. I love you so much for helping me see that I do deserve it." 

Dean moved his mate around the clearing then took Sam's lips in another kiss, once again making everyone cheer, just as the song ended.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Dean." 

"Dada dance!" Sophia jumped off of Bobby's lap and ran towards them. Dean easily caught her and scooped her up placing her on his hip so he and Sam could dance with her. 

It wasn't long before Lila pulled Benny along to dance beside them which encouraged everyone else to join in. Even Bobby, after being harassed by Meg enough, found himself laughing while he spun her around. 

\-----------------------------------

While everyone made their way to their tents, Dean and Sam were led a little further away to theirs. Cas and Gabe walked ahead holding hands, both smiling from ear to ear. It took about about 15 minutes before they reached another much smaller clearing with battery powered lanterns set up along the edges creating a soft glow.

In the center was a canvas tent tall enough for Sam to stand up in. Above the open flap there was a wooden sign that simply read "The Winchesters". 

"There's a cooler inside with plenty of beer and water to keep you two hydrated until morning." Gabe winked at Dean and was surprised when he was pulled into a bear hug. 

"There's also some snacks. We're all gonna have breakfast at around 9 in the morning which is about an hour before we see you guys off for your honeymoon. We'll make sure Sophia is there to see you before you leave."

"Cassie" Dean said before pulling him in for a hug as well "always the planner. Thank you two for everything. You guys don't know how much you mean to us."

Sam gave Gabe a hug to rival Dean's and couldn't help but tear up a little when his best friend whispered in his ear. "I'm so happy for you Sam. You deserve this." 

When he hugged Cas he thanked him again for all of the hard work they put in and quietly told him that he was happy that Gabe had found someone so amazing which made Castiel's blue eyes shine. 

Once Gabe and Cas had disappeared into the trees Dean wrapped his arms around Sam from behind. "I've been waiting all day to be alone with you baby boy." 

Sam leaned back into Dean letting that graveled voice travel throughout his entire body. "Me too Alpha." The growl that erupted from Dean made Sam shiver with anticipation. 

"Baby, I'm gonna fill you so good, you're not gonna wanna let me go." Dean ground himself against Sam while he lowered his hand to rub along the swell in his Omegas jeans. 

"I'm never gonna let you go anyway Mr. Winchester so how about you quit talking and get to doing" Sam moved his hips back to give as good as he was getting.

"Fuck Sammy, when you talk like that.....you're gonna be the death of me some day."

Dean walked Sam towards the opening of the tent but had to stop once they reached the flap because Sam was unmovable. When he peered around Sam's shoulder to see why, his jaw dropped. 

The inside of the tent was set up like the a hotel room. There was a tall mattress big enough to fit them both comfortably in the center with the largest pillows either of them had ever seen. It was made with soft sheets and a thick comforter that would make any fancy hotel chain jealous. There was a wooden crate on either side of the bed acting as a night stand, each had a battery powered lantern and a bottle of water. The crate on the right had a small stereo with an IPod connected. 

Dean walked around Sam and grabbed something off of the crate on the left. He held it up and Sam couldn't help but laugh. 

"Lube, this had to have been Gabe." Dean said with a laugh. "We have the best friends ever." He found the cooler on the opposite side of the bed and motioned for Sam to open it. 

When Sam pulled out a bottle of aged whiskey Dean nearly teared up. "Again best friends ever." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the top off. 

He took a swig then held the bottle out for Dean who took it and watched as Sam began to work the buttons on his shirt. 

When Sam reached the last button and Dean still hadn't raised the bottle to his lips Sam did it for him. 

"Drink up." Sam's voice was low and full of lust and Dean followed the command eagerly. As he was swallowing he felt Sam's hands slide his belt open then make quick work of the buttons and zipper on his jeans. 

Sam began to lower himself to his knees but Dean stopped him midway. When Sam gave him a puzzled look he moved Sam to stand in front of the mattress. Sam smiled when he got the hint and sat down on the edge. Dean then moved away to turn on the iPod that was left for them.

"They made a playlist called 'Sam and Dean get it on'. These guys are hilarious." 

Sam laughed but was quieted when "Burning it Down" came on. "Well they started off strong. Come over here." 

Dean walked over and stood in front of his Omega. He reached his hand out and placed it along the side of Sam's face. He ran his thumb across his lips and couldn't help the moan that escaped when Sam opened his mouth and took that thumb in. He moved so that the entire digit was surrounded by wet heat and began sucking hard. 

Dean pulled his hand away with a pop, replacing it with his mouth. He licked his way into Sam's mouth tasting every inch as if it was undiscovered territory. When Sam pulled back Dean moved to lay him back but Sam shook his head.

"I wanna taste you baby." Dean shivered before nodding his consent and let Sam take the lead.

The Omega pushed the jeans that were barely hanging on his Alphas hips to the floor and began by kissing Deans stomach. His hands reached around each finding a home on Deans full ass. Sam left a cool trail of kisses that lead to his Adonis line which Sam always loved. He traced down the cut of muscle with his tongue skipping over Deans pronounced cock when he reached it and licked his way up the other side. Then he licked a hot wet stripe up the underside of his mates diamond hard dick making his Aplha draw air through his teeth. 

Sam watched Dean from beneath his long lashes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Deans dick, paying particular attention to the spot that never failed to make Dean moan. He smoothed his tongue over it for a second before pulling off of his husband with a pop. He instantly moved down to lap at Deans balls, moving from one to the other. 

"Fuck Sammy, I wanna taste you too." He pulled Sam to stand in front of him so he could undress him. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen Sam Winchester." He gave his Omega a long kiss, enjoying the taste of himself as he did so. 

Dean eased Sam back onto the air mattress and kneeled between his legs on the floor. Before Sam could sit all the way up and protest Dean slid his mouth over his leaking cock. 

"Ahh Dean!" Sam reclined back, resting on his elbows so he could watch as Dean pleasured him. His Alpha had his nose buried in the curls that gathered above Sam's shaft. The Omega could feel the light tickle as he breathed in and out around his mouthful. He could also feel Deans throat working around him. Sam reached his hands out and ran his fingers along Deans cheek where it bulged to accommodate him. Dean let out a growl that send vibrations up and down Sam's long body making him throw his head back with a loud moan. He was embarrassingly close to coming and Dean must have sensed it because he wrapped a hand around his base and gave a tight squeeze then released Sam from his mouth. 

"Not yet sweetheart." He rose to his feet and walked over to the duffel that he had packed before leaving their house and rummaged through the side pockets. He pulled a small cloth bag and brought it over to Sam. "Open it."

Sam gave Dean one of his wide eyed puppy looks. "Dean we said no gifts...."

"It's for both of us. Just open it, you'll see." 

The promising smile on the Alphas face sent chills down Sam's entire body. He untied the bag and poured its contents onto the bed next to him. 

There were two silver rings and an empty plastic package. He picked one of the rings up and ran his fingers along the smooth cold metal.

"Are these...?"

"Yeah, it's to keep us, you know, a little longer. You're supposed to start with silicone but since when do we do things in order?"

Sam then lifted the empty package and read it description. "Dean, are you wearing a butt plug?"

The blush that rushed across Deans face was unmistakable. "Yeah, I wanted to be ready for you."

"Were you wearing that during the ceremony?"

Dean grinned. "Dancing was interesting. Am I in trouble?"

Sam stood then grabbed Deans hips with both hands, each one held the quickly warming metal against Dean's skin. He lowered his lips to meet Deans while rubbing their hard on's against each other. "That's the hottest thing you've ever done, and that saying something because you are walking, talking sex. You want me to fuck you baby?"

Dean could not contain the feral growl that came from deep down in his chest. Sammy's dirty talk always turned Dean on beyond belief. 

When Dean spoke his lips moved against his Omega's strong jaw. "I wanna ride you so good Sammy, then I wanna fuck the hell out of you, I want you to come only on my cock. Can you do that for me babe?" 

Sam moved his hand from his mates muscular hip and let the warmed metal slip over the head of Deans cock. Before sliding it all the way down he used one hand to pick up the bottle that was left on the bed and squeeze a little of the lube on Dean's leaking slit he watched Dean's abs tightened when the cold liquid made contact. Sam made it up to him by slicking him up nice and slow. 

"Do you want to put mine on?" Dean nodded once and took the bottle from Sam, he poured a little out on his hand and spread it over him in long strokes. When he slid the ring down he watched Sam's face for discomfort.

"If you don't like it or if it's too tight we don't have to..."

"No it's good. I think it's supposed to be a little tight right?" Dean nodded. "It doesn't hurt at all. Just pressure. Kind of nice." 

"Yeah me too. Feel bigger, more sensitive." The entire time they spoke they continued to stroke each other slowly. Dean took Sam's unoccupied hand and moved it back to where the anal plug was buried deep inside of him. "Sit down on the bed Sammy, I want you to take this out for me." Sam placed his fingers on the flat end that was snug against Deans cheeks and pressed a little causing Dean to moan in response. Sam captured that moan with his mouth and pressed a little more before complying with Dean's request.

With hands holding the Alphas hips Sam lowered himself to sit on the bed. He bracketed Dean's legs with his and pulled him closer. The Omega slowly turned Dean around and with one hand then guided him to bend a little while using the other to slip the plug out of place slowly. He licked a slow stripe up Dean's core relishing the way his mate was squirming. 

He loved that Dean gave this to him. His Alpha never cared about being in control when it came to things that most Alphas would never be caught dead doing. They both preferred it when Dean topped but occasionally the Alpha liked it when his Omega topped and Sam was always eager to comply on those occasions. 

Sam continued to take Dean apart with his tongue taking in the heady scent that Dean gave off when he was turned on. It was his signature whiskey and leather mixed in with a little honey. He licked at Dean's entrance and although Alphas didn't produce slick like Omegas did, Sam could taste all those things on his skin. He worked his tongue in a little and the flavor was more intense. 

"Sammy, I need you baby."

"Ok baby, sorry, just taste so good."

Sam moved back on the bed. He poured lube in his hand and smoothed it over himself enjoying the new sensation due to the snug cocking wrapped around his base. When Dean climbed over him he positioned himself so Dean could sink down on him. 

"Fuck." Dean felt incredibly full. "Damn Sammy I swear you feel thicker." Dean stilled for a moment before lifting himself on his knees then sliding back down again eliciting a moan from both he and Sam simultaneously. 

"So tight Dean. Feel so good. Can't wait to feel you inside me." 

Dean braced himself on his husband's chest while riding him slowly. He could feel Sam's hands wandering across his chest before one of them found it's home on his engorged shaft. He stroked in time with Dean's movements giving a slight squeeze occasionally that made Dean's breath catch in his throat. 

They continued their rhythm for a few minutes until Dean leaned forward for a kiss. Sam took advantage and placed his feet flat on the air mattress, gripped Dean's firm ass with each hand and began to pump into him with force. 

When Sam began to pound into him Dean nearly lost his mind. Each stroke hit his prostate and made his swollen dick throb. He latched onto the spot on Sam's shoulder that would always bear his mark and sucked on it which seemed to encourage Sam to buck into him harder. 

"Ahh, fuck right there baby..." Dean cried out. "So good for me Sammy."   
Sam pumped into him a few more times before Dean sat back up and ground down hard on him. "I'm gonna fuck you now, can I take you on your knees?" 

Sam nodded unable to speak. As soon as Dean raised himself onto his knees Sam was moving out from under him. Once Sam had his ass in the air Dean didn't hesitate to taste him. He slid his tongue in as far as it could go to lap up that fresh smell that was only his Omega's. Sam pushed back on his tongue and Dean used it to fuck him. He could feel his mate shuddering from the sensation. After a little more attention from his mouth Dean pulled back and sunk balls deep into Sam. He placed one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on his hip and began a punishing rhythm. The music they had been playing was long ago drowned out by the groans and cries that erupted from them both. 

With each thrust Sam cried out Deans name. Each time Sam squeezed around him Dean growled out Sam's. Just the sound of their bodies making contact made them both grateful that their tent was far from everyone else. 

 

"Dean, I wanna come, how do you take this off?" Sam was panting and they were both sweating despite the cool air that permeated the tent. 

Dean gave one more thrust and pulled out of Sam slowly. "Lay on your back baby, I'll get it off. Get it? Get it off? Ow!" 

The leer Dean wore on his face made Sam laugh but he kicked him playfully anyway as he was spreading himself on the mattress. He suddenly felt self conscious when he caught Dean kneeling at the end of the bed and staring. 

Dean couldn't stop. All he wanted to do was sink back into Sam's warmth but the sight of his Omega, his husband, laid out with his hair spread around his head was breath taking. Sam's body with its strong muscles and tan skin was jaw dropping. 

"Dean.... c'mon."

"How in the hell did I get so lucky? You're beautiful Sam."

Sam sat up and began to run his hands along Deans strong shoulders. He then moved to his defined chest and abs. His next stop was to run a hand down Deans reddened erection then continue to travel to where his legs bowed slightly. 

"You are gorgeous. You got lucky because I did. Don't you see how people look at you?"

"Nope, I'm too busy making sure no one stares too long at you." The smile Dean gave was one of slight embarrassment mixed with pride. "Let me get this off."

Dean kneeled on the bed between Sam's spread legs and pressed downward on the base of Sam's swollen dick. With a little shifting Sam felt the pressure release a little. He watched as Dean removed his own and couldn't help but ask. 

"How did you learn that?"

"You tube" Dean answered so honestly that Sam couldn't help the fit of laughter that racked through his body which made Dean laugh as well. Once the calmed a little Dean continued. "You know I've never done this before. Never wanted it to last longer than it had to."

The laughter died in Sam's throat. He wrapped a hand around Deans neck and pressed their lips together. "I love you Dean" he said quietly. He laid back and brought Dean with him so that the Alpha was laying on top of him. 

They kissed slowly with gentle touches while rubbing their erections together languidly. All of the urgency from a few minutes before was lost in the need to appreciate each other. 

When Sam was ready for more he spread his legs out. Without pausing Dean slid right between them and entered Sam. He held himself up with one strong arm and began slowly moving in and out. The omega wrapped his legs around the back of Deans. One arm was wrapped around Dean's waist and the other was tangled into the short hair at the nape of his neck. Their faces were inches from each other as Dean rubbed against the bundle of nerves that had Sam moaning. 

Every few strokes they kissed as if it would be the last time. Their tongues chasing each other and tangling together before they had to part to breath. 

When Sam's body began to tense up Dean increased the speed. He drove into Sam and captured his lover in an intense kiss until he shuddered and cried out his release. Dean followed him over the edge with a loud cry as well but continued to move inside of Sam, the swell of his knot dragging out the explosion of nerves and senses. They both lost track of time as they moved against each other with Sam's come covering their bodies. They exchanged sweet kisses while Dean brushed the tendrils of Sam's sweat soaked hair away from his face. Neither could say when they fell asleep but it was with Dean still moving against Sam and in between kisses.

\-----------------------------------

When Sam woke up and checked the time on the small stereo that Cas and Gabe had left it read 3:28.

Dean was wrapped around him from behind and snoring lightly when Sam shook him awake. 

"What's wrong baby?" Dean sat up instantly and looked around the tent protectively. 

"Nothing's wrong, get dressed I wanna go somewhere." Sam stood and began pulling on his jeans and shirt from the night before. 

"To the bathroom? You scared of being in the dark woods by yourself?" Dean mocked. When Sam grabbed the bottle of whiskey he quirked his eyebrow up. "Oh this is gonna be good. 

Once they both had their boots on Sam led Dean away from the tent. They walked around the edges of the camp where everyone else was set up at then through the clearing where they got married. 

Dean let Sam lead him all the way to where the clearing opened up to the parking area before pulling him and scenting his neck. "You read my mind. I wanted to bring you out here as soon as we said our vows but wanted it to be nice our first time as a married couple."

"This will always be where we found each other but Baby will always be where we made it irreversible."

"You're my true mate in every sense." The way Deans eyes were shinning in the moonlight made Sam smile. 

"C'mon let's go pay her a visit." He led Dean to his first love eagerly. 

She was gleaming in the moonlight invitingly and Dean laid his hand on the hood in greeting. Sam followed suit making Dean beam. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and leaned him up against the passenger side door. 

"So what you wanna do out here baby boy?" 

Sam leaned forward and brushed his lips against Deans ear. "I want you to fuck me like you just met me." 

Dean growled deep in his throat while he worked his hips against Sam's. "I'll get the blankets you start on that whiskey."

Dean walked around to the trunk and pulled out the very same blankets that he and Sam had used on the first day they met. When he came back around Sam hauled him in for a kiss that tasted like whiskey. He handed Dean the bottle in exchange for the blanket and shook it out across the hood. 

Once they were both situated, Dean with his back against the windshield and Sam straddling him, they took turns drinking from the bottle and tasting each other. 

Dean was enjoying the way the skin on Sam's neck mixed with the smooth alcohol and Sam was getting drunk on a combination of liquor, Dean, and the way his mouth seemed to taste like honey. 

He could feel the bulge in Deans pants and he moved slightly so Dean could feel his against his tight stomach. They were both struck by a sense of deja vu when Dean slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Sam's jeans then quirked an eyebrow up for permission.

"The answer is always going to be yes." 

Dean slid his hands lower and slid a finger through the slick that gathered at Sam's core. He slid a finger in while holding Sam tight against him giving his diamond hard cock purchase as the Omega moved against him. 

"So sexy baby." Dean added another finger and began rubbing against the spot he knew made Sam come apart. 

Always one to deliver Sam threw his head back and moved his hips a little faster. His moans echoed throughout the parking area but neither of them cared. Dean licked a long stripe up Sam's neck and closed his lips sucking a mark just beneath his ear. He dragged his teeth along the skin there and Sam responded my fucking himself harder on Deans fingers which gave his trapped dick more friction. 

"Dean.... Need you..... Please."

In one swift movement Dean pulled his fingers from deep inside of Sam and switched their positions with Sam still on his lap. 

Sam loved it when Dean lifted him so easily despite the fact that he was taller. He quickly unbuttoned his own pants then Deans as they continued to make out like horny teenagers. Dean yanked his mates jeans off and threw them to the side while Sam shoved the denim that held Dean prisoner down his thighs. Dean didn't even bother trying to cover them up with the extra blanket. He raised Sam's legs so that they rested on his shoulders and slid in to a warmth more welcoming that any home he's ever had. Sam wrapped his hands behind Deans neck and pulled Dean close. 

"Fuck me good, Dean" he said against his lips.

"Dammit baby, I'm gonna explode just from you talking like that." He held onto Sam's thighs and slammed into him repeatedly keeping his eyes on Sam's to make sure he was ok.

Sam was in a state of bliss. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth and his eyes were intently watching Dean. Each time the Alpha bottomed out a small moan would escape his throat. Dean found himself pumping harder just to hear it. 

The Alpha could feel his knot swelling getting ready for release so he dropped his hand and began to stroke Sam off roughly 

"Ah, Dean I'm gonna come." 

"Come for me Sammy." As soon as Dean spoke his name Sam came shooting on Deans stomach and chest. Dean drove himself in and felt himself filling Sam. His knot swelled so large that even his breathing was causing aftershocks for them both. 

Sam released his hands from the back of Deans neck and dropped his muscular legs from Dean's shoulders. He leaned his back against the windshield and watched Dean who was still kneeling between his legs where they were joined with a sexy sated smile on his face.

"Was that as good the first time?" He asked while catching his breath. 

Dean shook his head. "No, it was better, I wasn't afraid cause this time I know we'll be going home together." 

Sam sat up and kissed his lips sweetly. "Yeah we are."

\-----------------------------------

"You owe me ten bucks." 

"We never shook on it, I'm not paying you." 

"Cas, you can't welsh on a bet."

"That's not politically correct Gabriel."

"Mmmm I love it when you say my name that way."

"Seriously, you guys came all the way out here to have a conversation?" Dean began to shake Sam awake.

"Shut-up Dean, you just cost me ten dollars." Castiel walked over and opened the back door so Sam could crawl out. 

"How did he cost you ten dollars?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"We bet on whether you two would use the tent or end up having sex in the car, I won Cas has to pay up."

"Well actually we did have sex in the tent. A lot of sex actually. Thanks for the lube by the way!" Dean laughed when Sam elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ha! See Gabe I owe you nothing." Cas stood in front of the Impala with his arms crossed while giving Gabe who leaning against the hood the stink eye. "And the lube was me." Sam and Dean both looked at Castiel incredulously. "What? I really wanted to win."

"Sorry I let you down buddy." Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. 

"He can still win something. Where did you guys....." Gabriel wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 

"You're leaning on it." Sam answered in a deadpan voice.

Gabe jumped a few feet from the car. "Gross!" 

"I win!" Castiel gave Gabriel a wicked smile. 

"You're the ones gambling on our sex lives! What did you win Cas?" Sam asked curiously. 

"Let's just say we both won."

Castiel turned a deep shade of red and changed the subject. 

"Ok you guys go get showered and ready. You're taking off after breakfast right?"

"You guys are twisted." Dean was watching Cas with wide eyes. "Yeah we're leaving after breakfast. I'll help Benny cook."

"Nope, your not cooking a thing. Your only job is relaxing and spending time with Sophia before you two take off for your honeymoon."

Dean shot them both a smile and conceded. "Ok we'll see you guys in a bit." He took Sam's hand and began to lead him in the direction of the tent. 

"Think they'll make it to breakfast on time? Wanna bet on it?"

"Gabriel! We can hear you!" Sam shouted.

\-----------------------------------

"Thank you guys for babysitting. We owe you so much." Sam hugged Bobby then Jody and Dean did the same. "If she gets to be too much you can call and we'll come home."

"It's more like thank you for letting me spoil her for a bit." Bobby was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll get her the second week and if you two wanna take a little longer don't you worry."

"I think it's gonna be harder to keep them away for the whole two weeks" Jody said with a laugh. "You boys get on the road, she'll be fine. Benny and Lila have already asked to take her for a couple of nights before they drive her up to Bobby's" 

"Ok, we're gonna go but I'm gonna be honest Sam'll probably be calling every hour on the hour because he misses her."

"Says the man who put a picture of us in her traveling bag so she doesn't forget us." Sam scoffed. 

"What? I would never.... Let's go Sammy."

They each hugged everyone and took turns giving Sophia extra kisses before climbing in and driving off. 

"Ok where to first?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't matter. We can go check out some haunted places, that sound fun. They have tours all over the country for stuff like that."

"Sammy you wanna go ghost hunting with me?"

"Yeah why not, I'll protect you."

Dean laughed and reached his hand across the seat to take Sam's. "Ok ghost hunting road trip it is."


End file.
